


Don't Be Angry Love

by HufflePuffPatronus



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, However long it takes, KC, Klaroline, Klaus is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflePuffPatronus/pseuds/HufflePuffPatronus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabble revolving around the events in Caroline and Klaus life in no particular order</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for a prompt submitted the Klaroline drabble request account klarodrabblequest it got a lot of positive feedback and you can find a part two in the next chapter. Please review and let me know what you think, I'm a first time writer so reviews are always appreciated

Opening the door to the Mikaelson mansion, Caroline was greeted by the sight of a trail of rose petals leading toward the living room.  
With a cute confused tilt of her head, she stepped through the doorway and began to follow the trail.  
She had been living here almost 5 years now, and needless to say, it had been a lot to get used to. She didn’t have any brothers or sisters of her own, so having to share a home with Klaus and his bajillion siblings (and turned out he had yet another sister), plus constantly tripping over Klaus’ hybrids everywhere, had been a challenge.  
But after some time, Elijah’s cold exterior had begun to thaw, she and Rebekah were starting to be on better terms, she’d gotten used to Kol’s antics, and even became close friends with the newest Mikaelson: Freya. Bonnie had eventually moved here from Mystic Falls, which was nice – she’d had enough of the drama, apparently – and even Enzo came to visit on occasion, (much to Klaus’ chagrin); so slowly New Orleans had started to feel like home.  
Klaus had done everything he could to accommodate her. He’d let her have her way with everything from decor to his treatment of the hybrids (“They’re people, not robots; slavery ended a long time ago, Klaus”). Some would say a little bit too accommodating – it often felt like he was attempting to overcompensate in fear that one day she’d no longer be happy anymore and decide to leave.  
It had taken some time, but eventually Klaus had gotten used to the idea that Caroline wasn’t going anywhere. They had been in a loving, surprisingly functional relationship which had begun a couple of weeks after she initially arrived in NOLA.  
Did they fight? Yes. Constantly. But she was a neurotic control freak and he was a thousand-year-old vampire used to getting his way, it was to be expected. Despite that, it never failed to surprise Caroline how romantic and spontaneous Klaus could be when he wanted to .  
Following the trail, it led her up to a coffee table. On its surface sat a note; a single rose attached to it.  
The note read:  
“Come and find me, my love, I’m waiting for you x”  
Caroline felt a smile creep onto her face. Klaus had clearly tricked her that morning when he said he’d be out on supernatural business with Elijah all day – in order to throw her off the trail.  
Kol and Bonnie were shopping for herbs for some spell he was teaching her (“It’s not a date, Care, I’m just trying to improve my magic”) and Rebekah and Freya were out of town shopping. They’d invited her to come but she’d declined, wanting some ‘me time’ . The plan had been to come home and stay in for the night, write some letters to Stefan and other friends she hadn’t spoken to in a while.  
The house was completely empty, she wouldn’t be surprised if Klaus orchestrated it that way on purpose.  
She vamp-sped in the direction of the rose petal trail’s end, smirking to herself as she realized that it led toward the bedroom she shared with Klaus. Pushing the door open she walked in to find their bed littered with the tiny red petals and spread out on it, much to her surprise, a tiny red head.  
The petite woman lay on the bed in a pose that was obviously meant to seduce, twirling a rose between her fingers. Without looking up she smiled and said in a light, overly flirtatious British accent.  
“Hello, my love, I’m so glad you found–”  
She faltered, seeing that the person in front of her was hardly who she expected.  
“Oh, dear me, you aren’t Niklaus, are you?”  
Too stunned to even answer, Caroline found herself opening and closing her mouth in an attempt at formulating a sentence.  
The woman stood, giving Caroline a condescending tilt of her head.  
“Oh, I see, you must be the maid. Do you speak English, dear?”  
Somehow Caroline managed to break out of her trance long enough to shake her head incredulously and splutter.  
“Excuse me!?”  
“Oh, don’t worry too much about the mess, darling,” she said, gesturing to the floor and the bed. “It will hardly matter once the man of the house gets home,” she said, and had the sheer audacity to wink in her direction.  
“You wouldn’t happen to know where he is, would you?”  
At that point, Caroline finally was able to gain at least the appearance of her composure, and took a deep breath. It was a struggle to conceal the fit of rage building in her stomach, though.  
“Mmkay, first of all, I am NOT the maid. I am Caroline, I live here, Klaus and I are together. I’m not sure exactly where he is right now, but when he gets back he has a hell of a lot of explaining to do.”  
There was a whooshing noise and Caroline was taken aback when she and the woman were suddenly face to face. Well, nearly – Caroline was nearly a foot taller than her even though she wore very tall expensive-looking stiletto boots and looked very intimidating.  
Admittedly, she was an attractive woman – short and curvy with bright green eyes and a cascade of flawlessly curled red hair. She wore a red dress that suited her body and it gave a nice bit of exposure to her cleavage and legs. Undoubtedly on purpose.  
She gave Caroline a calculating once-over with her eyes and when she finally spoke, that condescending smirk returned on her face.  
“So, you’re Nik’s newest conquest, are you? I see his taste has somewhat improved over the years,” she said curtly, pursing her lips.  
Slowly she began to circle Caroline in a predatory fashion.  
“Although I must say –” She reached out and grabbed a strand of Caroline’s hair, twisting it around her finger. “He’s never really had any interest in blondes”  
Caroline slapped her hand away in one vicious move and turned to glare at her, feeling her anger increase at the gleeful smirk on the woman’s face. She was clearly gleeful that she’d gotten a reaction out of her.  
“Look, I don’t know who you are or what you want but I can assure you, I’m not just some tramp Klaus is slumming it with. So if you’re some ancient flame from his past looking to rekindle whatever relationship you had before, don’t bother,” she warned, narrowing her eyes. “Now I’m gonna need you to find your way out exactly the way you came.”  
She felt the air leave her lungs as she was slammed into a nearby wall with the woman’s munchkin-like hands secured around her neck with a death grip. Caroline winced hearing the crack her head had made in the wall.  
“Who I am, you petulant little trollop, is Aurora De Martel – that’s a very old name, sweetie. My family are members of the peerage, I’ll have you know. Niklaus was my first love and I was his. Whoever you are is insignificant because as soon as he sees me, he won’t even remember your name. Now… I’m a great believer in mercy, so perhaps it would be kinder to end your pathetic little life now before you get hurt.”  
“If you hurt me… He’ll kill you…” Caroline managed to choke out.  
Aurora only threw back her head and laughed.  
“My, we are awfully confident, aren’t we, little girl?”  
Caroline lifted her head and gave her the best queen bitch smile she could muster with her air supply almost completely cut off.  
“I have every reason to be. Klaus has never mentioned you. Neither have any of his siblings. I’m sure you know Rebekah, she usually never misses an opportunity to get on my nerves and rub things in my face, and she’s never brought you up either – I guess you must not be as significant as you thought.”  
Aurora’s smile seemed to falter slightly, and her grip loosened a little so Caroline continued mentally forming a plan to get herself out of this.  
“In fact, I hate to break this to you, but when Klaus met me, he took one look at my boyfriend and told me that he may have been my first love but he intended to be my last. So I’m guessing it’s the same the other way around too.“  
At the mention of the Original Caroline didn’t realise was her sire, Aurora’s lip began to tremble and her eyes flickered with insecurity.  
“Klaus is in love with me. If you like we can wait around and you can ask him yourself,” Caroline said, giving her a triumphant smile.  
“Or I could just kill you now, and be done with it,”  
In one swift move, Caroline head-butted her, catching Aurora off guard, who subsequently released her. As the she reeled back, Caroline saw her vampire veins begin to show and her eyes blacken. Caroline couldn’t help being reminded of Katherine in that moment and wondered why she always had to pick fights with ancient, angry, vampires who were always so much stronger than her.  
Quickly she found herself on the ground with Aurora towering over her – an ironic sight, considering her size.  
“Oh, I’m going to enjoy killing you.”  
Just as Caroline had prepared herself for the blinding pain of Aurora sinking her fangs into Caroline’s jugular vein, there was a loud slamming noise and she realized that Aurora had been thrown clear across the room.  
Seconds after, she felt herself being pulled up by a pair of warm, familiar, arms and looked up to see Klaus’ face twisted in a mixture of rage and concern.  
His hand ghosted over her cheek affectionately before he whizzed across the room toward Aurora. There was a small cracking noise as Klaus held Aurora up by the neck against the wall, the same way she’d done to Caroline.  
“Nik, my love, it’s me. Darling don’t you–”  
“If you were hoping to earn my forgiveness, laying a finger on the woman I love wasn’t the way to go about it,” Klaus growled mercilessly, re-adjusting his hand for a better angle. “When I said you were dead to me, I meant it.”  
There was a sharp crack and Caroline realised he had broken her neck. Aurora lay slumped in a pile in the corner.  
He was back in front of her in a second.  
“Are you alright, sweetheart?”  
Caroline’s eyebrows practically shot up into the ceiling.  
“No, I’m not alright! Some psycho comes barging in here attempting to seduce you and tries to kill me and you ask me if I’m okay!? Who the hell is she!?”  
“Not important, love.”  
“Well I think it’s pretty damn important, love,” she said, making quotation marks with her fingers as she mocked the term of endearment. She folded her arms and looked at him expectantly. “She said something about being your first love.”  
“What Aurora De Martel is, is a ghost; one that only exists in my past. When I invited you here all those years ago it was because I had prayed that one day you’d be ready to take me up on my offer and spend an eternity with me,” he said, clearly picking up on her insecurity. “Because in all my long life there hasn’t been a single woman that I have cared for who could compare to you and the way I feel about you.”  
Caroline faltered slightly at the declaration, staring into Klaus’ blue orbs as he spoke.  
“She means nothing to me, she is my past – you are my present and my future. Now, if you’d like, we can burn her body in the courtyard now, or we can wait till she wakes up, so we can hear her scream.”  
Caroline rolled her eyes at his macabre proposal.  
“For once I don’t care what you do, just get rid of her and make sure I never have to see her again. And then you’re taking me out to lunch, I think I deserve it,”  
“Of course, love,” he said, flashing her his dimpled grin and stroking the hair out of her face.  
She turned to face Aurora, scowling down at the unconscious vampire, and felt Klaus’ hands wrap themselves tightly around her waist as he pressed a kiss into her neck with a murmur.  
“I love you.”  
She smiled, closing her eyes, knowing he meant i


	2. Jealous Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tristan finds out about Caroline and attempts to seduce her to spite Klaus. Background
> 
> Rebenzo with small mentions of Kennett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay so this is a sequel to a story I wrote for klarodrabblequest as @makemeamilkshake  
>  Thanks so much for all the positive feedback on the first.x

Prompt by @the-element-siren and @jennymorales48 @klvroline: Tristan finds out about Caroline and attempts to seduce her to spite Klaus. Background Rebenzo with small mentions of Kennett.

If you happened to walk into the Four Seasons in New York City that night you'd see a stunning, yet angry blonde in the bar area, nursing a martini. 

She and Klaus had found their way to New York to visit Rebekah and Enzo, who had decided to make the city their home, at least for the time being. 

Klaus’ willingness to visit was a pretty big deal, seeing as it had taken him a considerable amount of time to get used to the idea of his sister dating Enzo -- the idea of his sister dating anyone, for that matter.

Caroline had been privy to the relationship long before Klaus. She had, in fact, become aware of it before the couple had disclosed the big secret to her. A thousand years of being under her brother’s thumb may have made Rebekah sly and skilled at concealing her affairs, but cunning and wily as he was, Enzo had never been able to hide anything from Caroline. There were always the telltale signs that he was lying, and besides, the not-so-subtle glances the pair always exchanged whenever they were in each other’s company gave it  away.

Upon finally discovering their secret, Klaus had reacted in a completely normal and irrational fashion, threatening to relieve Enzo's body of its need to hold his limbs together before burying them individually, in different corners of the earth.

Needless to say, Caroline hadn’t taken kindly to the threat and it had led to an argument that was probably more accurately described as an all-but-violent battle. . 

Klaus had been furious about Caroline’s deception and conspiracy with Enzo and his sister whereas Caroline had been-- understandably -- upset at Klaus threatening the life of her friend, alongside the implication that Enzo was apparently not good enough for his sister. The argument had raged until Caroline had stormed out and crashed with Bonnie in her shared apartment with Kol -- much to the latter’s annoyance. 

The issue was soon resolved, however, to Klaus’ credit. The following day, a ‘Sorry I threatened to kill you’ brunch was organized the next day in the couple's honor. 

Despite their previous animosity, realizing that they had quite a bit in common, the two men began to get along almost immediately, much to both Caroline and Rebekah’s surprise. Although both women came to the simultaneous realization that perhaps the only thing more dangerous than the two of them being enemies, was them becoming friends.

But all that wasn't the reason she was currently giving Klaus the cold shoulder. 

Upon arriving in New York, Enzo had introduced Caroline to his old friend Charlie -- a well built, and devilishly handsome trumpet player with a strong Brooklyn twang and natural presence around women. 

In her 40 years as a vampire, Caroline had met a considerable amount of men (despite only being involved with 5) and had come to realize that some men just enjoyed the art of flirting; being around women, making them smile and blush without necessarily needing to bed them. Charlie was one of those men so of course also one of Enzo's old companions.

But he was harmless, really, and Caroline found herself thoroughly enjoying his company. Turns out Enzo had turned him some time during 1996 -- as a human he had studied theater, so she found that they had quite a bit in common. 

Klaus had arrived in New York a couple of days later (after cleaning up some sort of business in New Orleans as usual) and was quite perturbed to find out how close Caroline had gotten to Charlie in his absence. Like a grownup, Klaus had spent most of his first evening in the city pouty and sullen, choosing when they got back to the hotel to start an argument.

Caroline, however, had ended it before it began, refusing to indulge Klaus' petty jealousies, instead deciding to leave where they were staying and check into the most expensive hotel she could find, giving Klaus strict orders not to follow her. Right before leaving she’d shot him one last derisive comment expressing her perplexion as to how someone could act so much like a child, and yet, still treat her like one.

That said, she now sat in a relatively empty bar contemplating finishing her drink and beginning her downward spiral into becoming horrendously drunk, which would lead to either leaving a series of angry voicemails on Klaus’ phone or staying sober and marinating in her righteous anger.

Mentally making her choice, she lifted the glass to her lips and took a slow sip. At that moment she spotted a gentleman, staring directly at her. Not  lewdly -- his gaze could described as quiet admiration. 

Caroline knocked back the rest of her drink and turned to face the man with a confident glare.

“Can I help you?”

He hesitated for a short time before answering, looking her over, again not lecherously, but in an almost calculating fashion.

“Yes, please excuse me, my dear.”

Immediately, Caroline picked up on his British drawl and resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Why was it always her?

“You see, you are rather stunning and I'm afraid I haven't been able to take my eyes off you. I came here to unwind after a particularly stressful week. I simply had no idea I'd be graced by the sight of such an exquisite beauty as yourself.”

The man wasn't bad-looking, she had to admit. He had brown cupid-like curls and was of average build, but wore an impeccably tailored suit, that, combined with his voice, reminded her of Elijah -- they both had a polished quality to their dialect. He wore this coy smirk on his lips, as if he were sitting on a secret you weren't in on; but those eyes… they were definitely familiar, it was like she'd seen them once before…

“Wow, that's a lot of big fancy words. Do the ladies usually fall for that line, or does the accent do all the work?”

Caroline felt a small triumph seeing the gentleman look momentarily thrown by her remark and watched him shift slightly in his seat before resuming his dignified air.

Oh yes, Caroline very much enjoyed the confidence being a vampire allowed her --, she may as well indulge herself and play with her food for a bit before having a snack and calling it a night.

“My apologies if I've disturbed you. I'm sure a beauty such as yourself is no stranger to unwanted advances from overly-persistent men lurking around in bars. But let me assure you, it was not an attempt at brazen seduction, but a genuine statement meant only to compliment you.”

After a small pause (the alcohol had kicked in and Caroline's brain had blurred out large parts of his sentence at first, so she was only just stringing together what he'd said) Caroline gave the guy a small smile, tossed back her hair.

“Do have a name to go with that nice suit?”

He smiled back, extending his hand, making the light bounce off of his silver Hugo Boss cufflinks.

“Tristan -- Tristan James, the pleasure is all mine. Miss--?”

“Forbes, Caroline. Would like to join me, Tristan?”

********************************************************************************************************

Some time later, Caroline found herself having a pretty good time with Tristan. Of course, she didn't want to do anything with the mysterious gentleman but it was a nice bit of passive aggressive revenge on Klaus. 

No doubt he'd come storming in at some point if he wasn't in the mood to give her her required ‘space’ anymore, and if he did, so much the better.

But for now, Caroline was enjoying the feeling of being hit on again, like the way she used to be before she signed up for eternity with the temperamental hybrid -- whom she loved dearly, but, visiting Enzo and meeting Charlie made Caroline realize that this was one of the first times she’d spent so much time alone with a male that wasn't Klaus, one of his siblings, or a close friend in decades.

She loved Klaus, but it was times like these, with his overbearing tendencies, when she realized that occasionally they needed their space. Being joined at the hip had been nice at first, but the two of them learning to be apart for small periods of time might be the key to avoiding further instances of contention.

Tristan was just beginning to explain the premise of the most recent opera he'd attended when Caroline’s vampire hearing detected a familiar pair of footsteps in the distance. Apparently Tristan heard the sound too, as his head snapped toward the doorway at the same time as hers. 

Come to think of it, she hadn't noticed before (perhaps it was the alcohol or the dulcet undertones of his voice lulling her into a false sense of security), but Tristan was especially lacking in the way of a pulse. 

So he was a vampire, right under her nose all this time. Caroline silently crossed her fingers and prayed that the likelihood of a British vampire being a potential enemy of her boyfriend’s was relatively slim.

Fat chance.

There was a whooshing sound, and lo and behold, the ancient hybrid stood in front of them. She melted slightly seeing that he was clutching some flowers in his right hand, presumably to aide his incoming apology. 

Her expression quickly changed to one of displeasure as Klaus proceeded to speak.

“Well, love, I anticipated you’d be here and I came in order to express my heartfelt apology for some admittedly regrettable behavior this evening, but I see you've already moved past the strife and made yourself a friend.”

Caroline was about to point out that he was displaying the same type of ‘regrettable’ behavior that had gotten him in trouble in the first place, when Klaus turned his head toward the man who had been sitting silently next to her.

“Hello, Tristan.”

Caroline's head whipped round to look at Tristan, who seemed to regard Klaus with a calm if not somewhat bored expression.

“Good evening Niklaus, so nice of you to have finally joined us.”

“Wait, what the hell is going on?” Caroline exclaimed, although it was becoming increasingly clear.

“I can't say I've missed you in the years we haven't seen each other,” Klaus continued addressing Tristan, ignoring her.

“And naturally the feeling is mutual, but stick around, Niklaus. Luckily you’ve arrived just in time for the show.,”

In a flash, the room was filled with tall, limber, freakishly attractive vampires all sharply dressed and armed. At the same time -- and she really should've anticipated it -- she felt Tristan’s arms lock around her neck and something sharp and pointed aimed at her chest

Klaus sprang into action immediately but was halted by Tristan pressing the sharp object closer against her skin.

“Not so fast, Niklaus. One more step and I'll drive this into her heart.”

“You always were such a pathetic showoff, Tristan -- all these dramatics, you're insufferable. Strix posing behind me, how utterly predictable.”

“Ah, the hypocrisy. Considering you never could resist an opportunity to put on a show when creating one of your infamous bloodbaths.”

“Perhaps I should create another here and now, by murdering your precious Strix. No doubt you've come here seeking revenge for your insipid delusional sister. Perhaps I should begin with Aya first, then you would have lost your sibling and your most devoted follower.”

At the word sister, everything clicked into place. 

Aurora. 

It all made sense now -- the resemblance; the accent. Caroline found herself growing annoyed of having to play the damsel in distress every time an old acquaintance had an axe to grind with Klaus. 

“You would do well not to test me, Niklaus. I hold the life of the woman you love in my hands, perhaps I should rip her from you the way you ripped my sister from me.”

“I’m going to kill every last one--”

“Oh, for goodness sake,” Caroline mumbled. 

Tired of the back and forth, she used Tristan being significantly distracted to twist his arm away from her chest and break free, smashing her empty glass onto the bar and twisting a sharp piece of it into his stomach. 

The older vampire may have been stronger than her, but she had speed on her side.

Tristan cried out in shocked agony and, following Caroline's lead, Klaus moved from the spot he was standing to systematically decapitate the members of the Strix.

By the time Tristan had regained his composure and removed the shards of glass from his stomach, Klaus was ready, immediately trapping Tristan in a headlock.

“After you, sweetheart,” Klaus said, gesturing to stake on the ground by Caroline's feet.

Caroline picked it up and stabbed it through his chest, not aiming for the heart, but reasonably close, then began to twist the stake counter-clockwise inside of him.

She didn't miss the cruel look of enjoyment on Klaus' face watching her do so.

When she’d had had her fun, Klaus positioned his hands on either side of Tristan’s head and snapped his neck, before turning to face his paramour.

“Would you like to tell me exactly what you were doing flirting over drinks with Tristan de Martel?”

Stepping forward, Caroline smirked, playing with the neckline of his Henley with a coquettish expression on her face.

“I thought you came to apologize for being so jealous.”

“Yes, sweetheart, but this serves as a clear indication of why you cannot be trusted on your own,” he teased back.

“Well, as you can see,” she said, gesturing to the lifeless body on the floor, ”I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself thank you.”

He grinned proudly and gave her waist an affectionate squeeze. 

“Quite right you are, love.”

He then stooped down and picked up the now rather mangled bunch of flowers.

“For you, my love.”

She accepted them with a smile before brushing her lips sweetly against his, pausing only momentarily to speak.

“We’re definitely burning this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay guys, hope you loved the sequel especially for those of you asking for it. Please
> 
> leave a comment with suggestions or anything and follow the story as this will be a continued
> 
> drabble series. Any requests put them in my inbox or at my Tumblr dontbeallupinmyfriesdawg.x


	3. As You Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first instalment of my take on Klaroline as the princess bride, part two to follow at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N okay so I feel like I should start doing Disclaimers: for the record, I do not own TVD or The Princess Bride. Hope you enjoy this, I really love this movie.x

Once upon a time in the land of Florin there lived a fair maiden, Caroline was her name. Gold was her hair, framing her delicate face like the halo of an archangel, her smiles were radiant, she brought joy into the lives of everyone she knew.

Well except one.

The stable boy Niklaus. Caroline's first memory of him was meeting a small scruffy looking 6-year-old boy - a year older than herself - they told her parents that his family was poor and had given him and his siblings away in order to give them a better life. He hardly spoke, in fact, the entire time she spent hidden behind her mother's skirts on the day of his arrival at the farm, his face remained in a sullen scowl and he only nodded or shook his head when required.

That is until the small boy spotted Caroline peering at him. Then the next most prominent memory she had of him is the mischevious dimpled grin that broke out on his little face. And she remembers not being able to resist smiling back.

Klaus used to be her playmate, even then he didn't say too much but she was the only one he reserved his words for when he was in the mood to speak. They'd tell each other secrets, they had little hiding places around the farm, they would steal an apple or a handful of rolled oats from the kitchen and eat them in secret with each other. Caroline remembers being happy at that time.

These days she does her best to make his life a living hell. She doesn't quite remember what he's supposed to have done to upset her most likely something like pulling her pigtails or dirtying her favourite frock.  
But as he is her family's farmhand, she makes it her business to find all sorts of meaningless tasks for him to do along with the duties he already has. 

The queer thing is, he never once objects. He is always compliant. He never so much as mumbles when she makes one of her demands.

She never said please and never called him by his name. Only farmboy.

**********************************************************************

"Farmboy," Came a familiar and overly chipper voice floating into the barn where Klaus was working. His head rose immediately regarding her with blank curiosity.

"Polish my horse's saddle, I want to see my face shining in it by morning," A smirk playing on her lips.

Klaus dutifully nodded, smiled and said simply.  
"As you wish,"

Caroline nodded back, holding back the full on grin that was threatening to spread on her face.

Nothing gave Caroline as much pleasure as ordering Klaus around.

But as you wish was all he ever said

**********************************************************************  
"Farmboy," 

Klaus looked up from the lumber he was chopping to see Caroline coming toward him with two buckets in her hand.

"Fill these with water-"

As he stood straight his cornflower eyes locked with hers. His eyebrows raised just in the slightest, in the heat of the moment Caroline momentarily felt the air leave her lungs. 

"Please..."

She added softly.  
He nodded.

"As you wish," And took both buckets from her hands. He didn't miss the way Caroline shivered as his hands brushed against hers. 

As Caroline regained her wits she quickly hurried away from him, confused and slightly dazed.

**********************************************************************

One day, 

Caroline was amazed to discover that what he meant when he said as you wish, 

was I love you.

And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back.

**********************************************************************

Caroline stood in the kitchen nose wrinkled in disgust as she washed the plucked chicken meat for dinner. It was a task she hated. The meat smelt horrid, she hated the slimy feel on her hands. 

She heard footsteps coming into the kitchen from behind her.  
Recognizing it was Klaus, placing some chopped wood by the fireplace, she watched him intently, trying to come up with something, anything to say to him. Eventually, she stuck with her tried and true method of getting his attention.

"Farmboy!"

Klaus paused, stopping himself against the door frame. He turned toward her slowly, a quiet and placid look plastered on his features but curiosity glittering in his eyes.

For a moment she was lost for words, she dithered looking around for an excuse to solicit his attention,

Her eyes locked onto the jug that hung above her head. Perfectly within reach mind you. Not that it mattered.

"Fetch me that pitcher?"

She asked, gesturing to it with a glance upwards. He followed her gaze and then brought his eyes back down onto her. Without breaking his gaze he stalked forward, further and further until he was crowding her. She found herself feeling delirious as his eyes stayed trained on her hers and reached upward for the jug. 

Handing it to her he reverently whispered.

"As you wish..."

Caroline's heart swelled under the heat of his loving gaze. She gave him a broad unreserved smile and to her surprise, he returned it.

Later that evening, as the sun was beginning to set, she met him by the tree they used to play near when they were children. 

They said nothing for a while, quietly appreciating the different colors painted in the sky. 

Suddenly, Klaus turned toward her and cupped her beautiful face in his hands.

Their lips met in the sweetest, most tender embrace, both youths savoring the moment as if they suspected such a moment might never come again.

When they parted, despite feeling slightly light headed, Caroline felt courage swell in her stomach. 

"I love you," She said, the sincerity of her words evident in her tone and the earnest expression on her sweet face.

Gently Klaus pulled his love into his arms and let her rest her head on his chest.

"I know," He replied softly.

Caroline let out an unimpressed huff and Klaus chuckled softly into her hair.

But be warned my lovelies for this is isn't just a simple tale of romance. But that isn't to say that it won't have a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There will be a sequel to this, maybe not in the next chapter but soon. I don't exactly know how many of you are reading this but I'd love some reviews just to see how I'm doing. I do this because I enjoy it but its always nice to get some feedback. As always, any prompts can be submitted to my inbox or my Tumblr dontbeallupinmyfriesdawg


	4. I Got Love In My Timmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very, very short chapter. I wrote this as part of a 5-minute writing challenge. Hopes this tides you over till the next big chapter.

“Seriously!?”

Klaus smirked to himself lifting his head from what he was stirring on the stove. The room was filled with the aromatic scent of home cooking. Caroline drifted toward the smell, a slightly suspicious pout on her face.

She knew the hybrid had a great many talents, painting; good taste in literature, strategy, and other things…

But she had no idea Klaus talents extended to the kitchen.

She strongly suspected that one of the hybrids were responsible for the culinary magic she was smelling and that Klaus was sporting that apron in order to impress her.

“Did you make that?” She asked skepticism written all over her features.

Klaus grinned at her and raised the spoon to her lips, relishing the delighted moan that left her lips as she tasted what was on it.

“Of course sweetheart, you of all people should know what I’m capable of doing with my hands,”


	5. Of Angels & Nurses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Caroline finds out Klaus was in an accident, she gets to the hospital to find that he's taken a substantial amount pain medicine.

Caroline Forbes-Mikaelson knew she shouldn't run in hospitals. But when she got a phone call at her workplace telling her that her husband had been in a car accident, there were all kinds of things she shouldn't be doing that she ended up doing anyway.

Like violating several traffic codes.

And parking in places she really shouldn't just so she could run full speed into the hospital, charge up the stairs (the elevator was taking too long), and accidently run into an intern doctor knocking all of his papers out of his hands. Which she totally apologised for from a distance. While still running.

The thing is she'd been assured that Klaus was going to be fine. He was pushed off the road and his car had turned over, but by some miracle he had come out with only a mild concussion, some fractured ribs, and a dislocated arm. 

It could've been a lot worse, the nurse had said over the phone.

But Caroline wouldn't be convinced that he was okay until she could see him for herself. She rushed up to the receptionist and rasped out. "Klaus Mikaelson, please."

She looked down at her computer monitor then jerked her head to the left. "Bed three."

Wasting no time, Caroline strode briskly toward the bed. As she got closer, she recognised her husband lying there. He had a black eye and his arm was in a sling. His eyes were closed shut as he slept.

As his wife, she was one of the few people who got to see him like this. When he was asleep, or in this case, unconscious. He looked so vulnerable and oddly angelic.

Ironic, she thought.

Reaching her hand out cautiously, she slowly brushed some of the golden curls from his forehead and smiled down at him affectionately.

Gradually, Klaus began to stir. His eyelids fluttered open slightly and blinked against the harsh fluorescent lights of the hospital wing. “Bloody hell,” he murmured disjointedly. 

Caroline smiled softly. “Here there sleepy head,”

Klaus frowned and gave Caroline an intense look.

“Are you an angel?” he whispered breathlessly, so quiet that she almost didn’t catch what he said.

“Am I what!?”

“An angel. You must be, you look like one.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes at him thinking he was joking.

“I can’t believe I got into heaven, Kol owes me a fiver.”

“Wow...you must’ve really hit your head, huh?”

“Bloody hell you’re gorgeous,” he mused looking her up and down. “Can you get kicked out of heaven for wanting to shag an angel?”

Caroline sputtered and looked around incredulously.

“Oh my gosh, Klaus what even? Are you high?” she asked. “What kind of pain medication have they put you on, anyway?”

Klaus suddenly looked panicked. “Shhh, love. Don’t go around telling anyone I’m high, because that’ll definitely get me kicked out.”

“Klaus, you are not in heaven. You are on earth...in a hospital,” she said.

Klaus made an adorable confused face and Caroline had to stifle the urge to laugh at him.

“Hospital?”

“Yes, Klaus.” 

He nodded.

“Ah, so you’re a nurse then?”

“No, I’m not. I’m your-”

“I bet you can’t get kicked out of the hospital for wanting to shag the nurse,” Klaus chuckled at his own joke.

Caroline only sighed and hoped the effects of the drugs wouldn’t last for too long.

“Well, I think I’ll be off then,” Klaus said decisively, rising from the hospital bed and attempting to swing his feet out onto the floor.

Caroline’s eyes widened when she realised what he was doing. She leapt up from her chair and grabbed his arms, pushing him back down into the bed.

“What in the hell are you doing? You get back into that bed right this minute, mister!”

“Careful, love,” he said, making a poor attempt to wriggle out of her grasp. “I doubt my wife would appreciate you putting your hands all over me like that.”

“Klaus, it’s me!”

“Me, who?”

“Your wife. Caroline,” she said.

He tilted his head and blinked as if he was just seeing her for the first time. “Bloody hell, Caroline! When did you become a nurse?”

Caroline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“It doesn’t matter. All that matters is that you’re safe. You got into a driving accident and I was so worried about you--you really scared me,” she said.

Klaus’ eyes went all big and wide and he threw her his best puppy face, except it wasn’t the one he usually gave her to get out of trouble, this one was pure and genuine; and honestly, she’d never seen him look so remorseful.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, sweetheart,” he said as he reached out for her hand and placed a gentle kiss on each finger.

She giggled, leaning forward to kiss his head. “It’s okay. Like I said, you're safe. The nurse thinks you’re gonna be just fine.”

“Do you think there’s enough room on this bed for both of us?” he said absentmindedly, half talking to himself.

“No why? I- Klaus!” She shrieked as he attempted to pull her on top of him. “Cut it out!”

“But I’m cold,” he pouted. “Come and warm me up, sweetheart. You’re a nurse and it’s your job.”

“For the last time, I am not a nurse!”

“That's not what you said...”

“I didn’t say anything, you doofus!” she exclaimed, unable to help herself from laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Don’t I at least get a sponge bath?” he asked giving her those eyes again.

She smirked shaking her head. “Maybe later, when we get home...if you’re good.” 

What the hell, he wouldn’t remember anything later anyway, right?

Klaus beamed up at her like the cat who got the cream, then let out a heavy yawn and blinked tiredly. “I feel sleepy,” he mumbled.

“I’m not surprised,” Caroline laughed. “Who knew pain medication made you so frisky?”

“I feel like sleeping.”

“Then sleep silly.”

“Can’t.” 

“And why not?” she asked indulgently.

“You might be gone when I wake up, This might be a dream,” he argued.

She smiled down lovingly at him. “I’ll be right here. I’m not going anywhere, I promise.” 

He smiled groggily, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Before long, just as quickly as he woke up, he fell back asleep and snored lightly, mumbling something about pretty angels in his sleep.

Content to watch him snooze, Caroline sat for a minute before picking up her bag from beside the chair and pulling out her book. She intended to keep her promise to be there when he woke up...

...However long it took.


	6. Baby Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So this a One Tree Hill AU. Inspired by the storyline whereby Brooke and Julian couldn't have kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This starts off a teeny bit angsty but it gets better and ends in fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters and names belong to The CW/Vampire Diaries and the majority of this plotline also belongs to the CW/One Tree Hill.

Caroline sat lifelessly on the bed and stared blankly at the pattern of the wallpaper. She jumped as she heard the key turn in the lock of their front door. As she rose to stand up, she realised she was shaking.

How could he?

She walked out of their bedroom and into the living room. Klaus put his stuff down and hearing her come in, he lifted his head and smiled warmly.

"Hello, sweetheart." Once he looked up and saw her puffy face and bloodshot eyes, his face dropped. "Caroline?"

At first, she didn't say anything, only stood in one spot looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked as he moved toward her. 

When she noticed him reaching out for her hand, she snapped out of her daze and stepped back, flinching away from his touch.

"You told Hayley that I couldn't have kids?" she finally managed to choke out.

As realisation dawned on his features, Klaus shut his eyes regretfully and started to explain, "Caroline-"

"That was private!"

"It was in the moment. I know I shouldn't h-"

"--How could you!?" she interrupted.

"It slipped out. I'm sorry, love. I--"

"--You're sorry!?" she gasped incredulously, the tears falling again. She turned in the other direction and headed back toward the bedroom.

"Caroline, wait! Please wait," he pleaded, following after her.

"Do you know what the worst part is?" she snapped as she whipped around to face him. "You told Hayley that you wanted kids. You told her the truth and you lied to me!" 

Klaus felt his heart clench at how broken her voice sounded. He wished he had something better to say, but he only shook his head and made another apology.

"I'm sorry. Caroline, please-"

Giving him one last furious look, she slammed the bedroom door in his face.

**********************************************************************

"I'm not leaving here until you open the door," Klaus argued.

He listened, but there was no response. He'd been sitting in the same position on the ground for twenty minutes: leaning against the bedroom door, begging his wife to let him in so he could explain.

This whole mess started when he and Hayley had been paired together to work on a legal case and had ended up working late one night. He had been tired and slightly inebriated (why he had let her convince him to open that aged bottle of bourbon in his office he didn't know) and soon they had gotten into a deep conversation whereby he shared an extremely private and sensitive piece of information - with Hayley Marshall of all people.

He didn't know how Caroline found out. Maybe Hayley said something? Anger rose inside of him briefly and he considered confronting her about it. But then the realisation dawned on him that whether or not Hayley had opened her mouth, this was still very much his fault. 

Age, and with it, maturity, had made him better at taking responsibility for his own thoughtless actions and he had become a more agreeable person to be around. 

Was he sometimes callous and insulting to those in his life he considered to be less significant? Yes. Did he still often hurt the people he loved? Yes.

But never her. He'd never meant to hurt her...and definitely not like this.

"You have to open the door at some point, love," he encouraged.

When he heard a slightly indignant sniff from inside the room, he took it as a sign that she was listening and continued.

"The truth is... I didn't want kids,” he admitted. “When you first met me, I didn't want anything to do with children. The concept of marriage was ridiculous to me. I had no intention of ever settling down. You need to know that meeting you made me realise that there were things in my life that I wanted; things that I hadn't even begun to understand yet."

Still no noise from the bedroom but Klaus continued.

"Meeting you gave me a different outlook--suddenly I wasn't just living life day-by-day anymore. I started to think about the future in a year's time or even ten years from now; and every time I did, there was only one person standing by my side."

His voice softened slightly.

"When you thought you were pregnant the first time, I'll admit I'd never felt that kind of joy before. Make no mistake, though, love,” he said, “I was terrified.”

“After the damage done to me by my father during our relationship, I always feared becoming a parent myself. But the prospect of having a family, of you being a mother, having a child made up of the two of us equally rid me of all my doubts. I realised that I've never wanted anything so badly," he explained.

"I'm sorry I didn't say that to you. You’re right, I should've been honest. I just... the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you. It didn't seem right to come out with this big confession about how much I wanted children after your last pregnancy ordeal."

"What you have to understand, Caroline,” he continued, “is that I wanted it all... with you. If you gave me the choice between having children and being without you, the choice wouldn't be difficult.” 

“The thing I want most is for you to be happy,” he said. “The thing I need you to know is...you are enough for me. Perhaps you believe I'll wake up every morning for the rest of our lives, look at you and see everything I missed out on. You're wrong."

"When I look at you, I see the sun. I see the whole world! My heart, my future. I love you. I love you more than I can say and I'm so sorry for hurting you. God knows I am, love."

"Please open the door sweetheart," he pleaded hoarsely.

There was a short pause just before he was about to give up and give her the space she wanted, when a small voice sounded through the door.

"It's open."

Klaus' eyes widened and he quickly rose to his feet. Hesitantly, he reached for the doorknob and twisted it. As he pulled the door open, he saw Caroline huddled up in the middle of their bed with her knees pressed up against her chest. She looked so fragile and hurt. He honestly couldn't hate himself more at that point.

He treaded towards her, slowly, as if he feared he’d spook her. Her eyes stayed trained on him the whole time until he reached his side of the bed and sat down next to her. He reached out to tug gently on a lock of her hair, smoothing it back out of her face.

At the intimate display of affection, Caroline's lip trembled. "I'm sorry," she whimpered before breaking into fragmented sobs.

Klaus scooted further onto the bed and enveloped her in his arms, hushing her.

"Shhhhh, sweetheart, no. None of this is your fault. You've got nothing to be sorry for," he reassured her as she kept repeating 'I'm sorry' over and over again as cried into his henley.

"We'll get through this, love, I promise," he soothed as he rocked her gently in his arms.   
He rested his head on hers and closed his eyes.

**********************************************************************

Caroline grinned down at her cell phone. Klaus had decided to surprise her with a romantic picnic in the park that afternoon in order to cheer her up and had just texted her with the location.

Before that, she'd been sitting in the kitchen for over an hour staring at a little plastic object that had single-handedly given her the best news of her life.

As she put on her favorite summer dress, Caroline's hand lingered over her stomach as she mused over the how beautiful the day was and her wonderful news

 

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Klaus grinned as Caroline strode toward him. She wore a yellow sundress and a pair of wedges that tied up with strings around her legs.

"And very much worth the wait," he hummed appreciatively. Pulling her down next to him on the picnic blanket, he leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

"This looks nice," she said, noting the spread Klaus had laid out for them. He really wasn't capable of doing anything by halves. "Sorry I'm so late,” she said. “I got a little distracted."

Klaus' brow knitted slightly as he perceived the secretive smile playing on his wife's lips.

"I'm not complaining, but what exactly has you smiling so much love?" he quizzed her. His expression became more puzzled as her grin grew wider.

"Okay,” she began, “so you remember how your brother was filling out that application form to become a fighter pilot?"

"Yes…?" Klaus said vaguely.

"Well, it turns out they needed a pee sample from him. Only the day before he was supposed to get it done, he forgot and ended up getting high with Jeremy."

Klaus rolled his eyes.

"That certainly does sound like my dear brother, Kol."

"Anyway--" Caroline laughed "--Bonnie said she'd help out and was gonna take the test in his place, but she realised she still had alcohol in her system from Elena's party. I didn't have anything to drink that night, so she asked me to do it instead."

"I'm confused as to where this is going, sweetheart? Are trying to tell my you're joining the Air Force?" he joked dryly.

"Listen," she said rolling her eyes and clasping his hand into hers. "The lab called Kol back with the results and he told Bonnie and Bonnie told me and according to the test, Kol is pregnant."

The air caught in Klaus' lungs as Caroline stared at him expectantly, almost giddy with happiness.

"Is what you're trying to tell me-" he started.

"--I'm pregnant!" she bursted out. She let out a nervous breath and cupped his face in her hands. "Klaus, I'm pregnant," she reiterated as tears began to well-up in her eyes.

Klaus released a shaky breath and then laughed, reaching out to pull Caroline close to him, "You are the most beautiful thing in the world," he whispered. 

Leaning forward, he captured Caroline's lips in a loving kiss.

"I love you," she murmured between frantic kisses.

"Not half as much as I love you." 

Caroline giggled as Klaus moved his hand over her still-flat stomach and beamed down at the loves of his life.

**********************************************************************

"Arrrrrrggggghhh. Oh, my God, this hurts so much!"

Klaus Mikaelson could only stare in wide-eyed horror as Caroline sat upright on the hospital bed, red-faced and panting. "It's going to be alright, sweetheart," he maintained.

She turned and glared at him incredulously, "Oh, will you shut up! I HATE YOU. This--" she indicated, pointing to her stomach "--is all...your...fault!"

"All right now, Caroline,” the midwife urged, “I need you to focus and breathe for me, honey."

Caroline gave another hard push and then faltered back onto the bed, panting.

"That was great, Caroline. I can see the head now,” the midwife said. “I just need one more push from you and we're done."

Caroline shook her head in panic. "I can't--I can't! It hurts too much, I can't," she whimpered, grabbing her husband’s hand.

"Klaus, I'm scared." 

"Look at me," he murmured. "You can do this. I'm here and so are all the nurses. You and this baby are going to be just fine, alright? I love you," he reminded her, pressing a kiss into her palm.

"One more push for me sweetie!” the midwife cut in. “On three. One, two--"

Caroline gave one more almighty push...and then seconds later, the delivery room resounded with the unmistakable sound of a crying infant.

Caroline gasped and squeezed Klaus' hand harder than when she was in labour. 

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Mikaelson," the nurse said as she lifted up the squalling infant. "It's a boy.”

Walking over to have him cleaned up, she added. “ And he's beautiful," over her shoulder,

"Can I see him?" Caroline wheezed.

After a moment, a different nurse came back over with what seemed like an endless amount of blankets that wrapped up the teeniest person Caroline had ever seen. For a while, it felt like time had stopped in the hospital room.

"He's so perfect," she whispered.

Klaus stared down at his son, who now slept soundly in his wife's arms. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked, meeting her smiling eyes as the baby curled his tiny fist around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi guys I hope you enjoyed that, just to say if you have a drabble prompt requests for Klaroline, Kalijah, Kennett or Frucien: please inbox me at FF.net/AO3 with it or send it to my tumblr inbox -> @dontbeallupinmyfriesdawg


	7. Silly Love Songs Revised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm posting this as a redo/extended version of the drabble Silly Love Songs guarantee previously in chapter 5
> 
> A/N: So I made this next one into a high school AU with background Kalijah. (This story is largely told from Katherine's perspective)

People had often asked Caroline why exactly she had decided to become friends with one Katherine Pierce. 

Katherine could be... somewhat tempestuous. Caroline's earliest memory of her and Kat dated back to elementary school. It was back in Miss Fields’ class in kindergarten. It was recess time, but they were inside because it was raining. Caroline had been dutifully coloring at her desk like the teacher had asked. 

She remembers Katherine bounding up to her, wearing those green and black striped tights (which she denies ever owning -- though Caroline had managed to salvage one of the bunch of images that proved so from going on the fire)), throwing herself down in the chair beside her and declaring Caroline her new best friend. 

Caroline's teachers had all been in favor of this arrangement. Caroline was one of the best students in her class, she did all her assignments, all her stationery was always arranged neatly on her desk, and she raised her hand politely to speak in class. Katherine was the complete opposite. 

Caroline guessed some of her teachers were hoping some of her good behavior would rub off on Katherine while praying that things didn't go the other way. 

Neither happened -- both girls remained relatively the same throughout their lives. Caroline: focused, determined and organized. Katherine: lazy and relatively unmotivated to do anything unless it directly benefited her. 

But despite all Katherine's less than desirable traits, she was Caroline's best and closest friend and she knew deep down she'd do anything for her. 

************************************* 

Katherine Pierce wasn't entirely sure what made Caroline put up with her for so long. 

Caroline was probably one of the few human beings on earth she didn't entirely loathe, and she knew it was likely she didn’t really deserve Caroline as a friend. 

She put up with all her bad habits, her mood swings, and she even played the 'mom friend' at parties while Katherine got herself ass drunk. 

So in return, Katherine made it her business to protect Caroline's welfare at all costs. Especially from teenage boys with hockey pucks for brains. 

And Katherine took her job very seriously. Just ask Damon Salvatore. 

He still had a tiny scar above his left eyebrow from where Katherine rugby tackled him in the eighth grade for breaking one of Caroline's favorite marker pens on purpose. 

Caroline didn't have the worst taste in men. So far there’d been Matt, a sweet but dopey jock; and Tyler, who Katherine had never really liked and was a bit of an a-hole in her opinion. 

But when Katherine had said as much, Caroline had pointed out that Katherine had slept with Damon (Yes, despite the marker incident, she was drunk that night, sue her).  
Of course, that didn't stop her skepticism when it came to Caroline's love life. Caroline wasn't exactly what you'd call naive, but she was always sickeningly optimistic, and genuinely believed that everyone had basically good intentions and were chocolate-coated with a creamy filling. 

Katherine knew better. The world was a dark, cruel place, and people were basically bastard-coated bastards with a bastard filling. 

So it was pretty much up to her to protect Caroline from the evils of the world. If not, who would? 

************************************* 

Katherine could pinpoint the exact moment she knew her best friend had fallen for Klaus Mikaelson. 

Katherine wasn’t a big fan of True Blood or any of that supernatural crap but when the Mikaelsons arrived in Mystic Falls, it was the first time Katherine had entertained the idea that vampires might actually exist. 

They were all absurdly attractive, for one. Nobody had four consistently good-looking children, it just didn't happen -- and apparently there were three other siblings where they came from. 

Plus they were British, so obviously evil (if Stewie Griffin was anything to go by). 

Then, school had rolled around 

and for some reason, she found herself surrounded by Mikaelsons and unable to escape them. 

The sister, Rebekah, was a real uber bitch (and that was coming from her). She joined the cheer squad and according to Caroline, she utilized every opportunity to undermine Caroline's authority as captain and generally serve as a royal pain in her ass. 

Rebekah's fraternal twin, Kol, had attached himself to her younger brother, Jeremy; so he was constantly in her house. Not that she minded. Kol was a lot of fun, actually -- though some would say a little too much fun, perhaps. 

Especially by Elijah, who was his tasty Mr. Darcy-looking older brother, seeing as though he was the only Mikaelson who had bothered to get his license. 

Katherine only had one or two classes with Klaus, but that was enough for her to determine that they wouldn't become best friends anytime soon. But while she only maintained a casual indifference toward Klaus, Caroline harbored burning hatred toward him. 

They shared an English class and Katherine personally pitied their teacher, Mr. Armstrong, and the rest of their class for having to endure Klaus and Caroline's heated and lengthy debates. The pair had become pretty infamous for them. 

Of course, Katherine soon realized that Caroline didn't really hate Klaus or vice versa. The little glint in Klaus’ eyes and the constant hint of a smirk on his lips combined with the way Caroline's eyes lingered on Klaus’ lean frame during their arguments made that abundantly clear. 

When they finally did everyone a favor and gave in to their feelings, Katherine's natural guard dog instincts had switched on. Especially considering Klaus’ reputation with women. 

But as it turns out, Katherine's suspicions had turned out to be unfounded. Klaus' previous paramours were all swiftly discarded and the courtship that followed could only be described as stomach-turningly sweet. 

Klaus had turned out to be an exceedingly doting boyfriend, constantly showering Caroline with attention and gifts. He even did ridiculous things like opening doors and pulling out chairs for her. 

One time Katherine had asked Caroline for a tampon in class and when reached down into her bag to get it, she’d accidentally pulled out a hand-drawn picture of a horse instead, with Klaus’ name signed at the bottom. 

A horse. 

The whole love-sick romantic garbage made her violently sick, and she wasn't afraid to express as much.   
************************************* 

"You wouldn't understand, Katherine." 

"Oh, but I'm sure you're just dying to explain it to me, power point slides and all." 

"You think that men only do nice things to get into your pants." 

"They do, sweetie." 

"Klaus already has me. He does nice things for me because he genuinely believes them to be romantic." 

"Honestly, sometimes I think you're worse than Elena--" 

"Like for example, did you know that Klaus only ever walks on my right side when we walk down the street because there's a risk that we could get hit by a truck or something--" 

"One can hope..." 

"...And in that case, Klaus' body would take the full impact. You can’t tell me that isn't all kinds of romantic." 

"Tell me something Care: does he lay his jacket over puddles for you, too?" 

Caroline only gave her a deep eye roll in response. 

There was a sharp vibration sound and Caroline pulled her phone out from the back of her locker, beaming as she peered down at the screen. 

"And what are you smiling at now, cupcake?" 

"Klaus sent me a good morning text." 

Katherine made a rather obnoxious gagging noise, earning her a glare from Caroline and confused looks from the other students around them. 

"I'm going to class before Lover Boy gets here and my barfing becomes real, and quite possibly projectile." 

Katherine turned sharply on her heel to leave, accidentally resulting crashing head first into Damon Salvatore and his friends. The collision into his chest, sending all of her books flying. 

"Hey watch it, Pierce, although if you wanted another go with me, you could've just said." 

"Eat me, jackass," Katherine swiftly countered, flashing her perfectly manicured middle finger. 

His friends behind him began to making high pitched oohing noises and Damon just huffed indignantly at the bruise to his ego and kept walking. 

As she bent down, Katherine could see Caroline in the corner of her eye moving to help her with her books. Before she could, however, a pair of meticulously polished shoes appeared. 

The person bent down to Katherine's level and scooped up all her books wordlessly. 

She rose to her full height at the same time as the stranger, finding herself blushing at the sight of Elijah Mikaelson standing in front of her. She was momentarily dumbfounded and speechless. 

Damn those genetically perfected looks. 

Elijah held out his arms, gesturing for her to take the study guides from him. 

"I do hope you’re alright, Miss Pierce. Some people can be so terribly callous and inconsiderate of other people when they're walking." 

Katherine quickly closed her mouth -- realizing that she must be drooling right about now -- and quickly cleared her throat to reply. 

"I'm fine. Uhm, thank you, I guess." 

Elijah gave her a nod and a smile, which was one of the few times she'd seen him look anything other than stiff or uncomfortable, then he turned to leave. 

Caroline, who had watched the entire exchange, sidled up to her and giggled. 

"Who said chivalry is dead, Kat?" 

This time, it was Katherine's turn to roll her eyes and she stalked off in the other direction, attempting to ignore Caroline's laughter behind her.   
***************************  
If you'd told Caroline 5 months ago that she'd be holding hands and receiving illustrated love notes from Klaus; having conversations with him that didn't involve screaming above a normal decibel.  
She'd probably laugh in your face.  
Loudly.  
English used to be her favorite class. Mr. Armstrong was a nice teacher. His grading style was firm but fair and he was one of the few teachers that didn't deliberately ignore her hand when she raised it in class to speak.

And then, he happened.

They had been discussing one of Shakespeare's plays in class and Caroline had just constructed what she believed to be a flawless argument on how betrayal was the play's most central theme when she heard a voice say the unthinkable.

"I disagree,"

She remembers the moment quite vividly. Most of the class turned around quite dramatically to stare at Klaus when he'd said it. The students in Caroline AP English class had all unanimously agreed that it was better to let Caroline be right and refrain from arguing with her if only for convenience sake.

Caroline was always right and she didn't care how long or how hard she had to fight to prove it. So it was best to just let her make her point so Armstrong could continue with the lesson.  
Clearly the new guy didn't get the memo.

"That's very interesting Mr. Mikaelson, would you like to elaborate and share with the class on how your argument differs?"

The rest of the class proceeded to groan, as most of them had planned to leave class on time that afternoon.

Caroline sat quietly and listened while Klaus constructed his argument. She was fairly confident that whatever he came up with she could easily rip him to shreds. She was, after all, captain of the debate society. She hadn't lost an argument since she'd learned how to talk.

Unfortunately for her Klaus’ argument was so sound and eloquent and it emade Caroline question the accuracy of her own argument.  
But she'd be damned if she let some British backsliding jerk discredit her in front of her peers. She'd literally rather die.  
Hence, the rivalry between them was born and he'd become the bane of her existence ever since.

His presence in class had really been starting to take its toll on her studies. For one thing, their regular battle of wits wasted precious time that Armstrong could spend teaching them. Not to mention Klaus was also responsible for distracting her in a number of... Other ways...

So yes maybe she caught herself staring at him at the odd moments that they weren't arguing. But honestly, did he have to be good looking? Why couldn't he be 5" 2 and chubby and covered in pimples?  
Instead, that spawn of Satan was blessed with a perfect jawline, covered with gorgeous stubble and hair she'd fantasized about running her fingers through, slowly, taking her time...

And that train of thought would continue until she'd realize that Armstrong was asking her a question and her most probably had drool running down the corner of her mouth. To make matters worse she always seemed to meet Klaus' eye's to see him smirking infuriatingly as he knew exactly what she was thinking about.

One Friday afternoon, one of their classroom debates got so heated that they ended up continuing even as they left the class. Since it was their last lesson of the day and Caroline usually had to do cheerleading after school she without thinking went straight to the store closet to get out the equipment and Klaus had followed her all the way there.

Klaus had made a particularly good point, so good that she almost considered relenting and calling a truce. Almost. She might've done if he hadn't been so damn obnoxious about it.

Partly because she couldn't think of anything to say she'd turned on her heel to face him and told him triumphantly to bite her.

The last thing she remembered was the devilish gleam in Klaus' eyes before she felt herself being dragged into the closet and pinned against the wall, feeling the softest pair of lips assaulting her own, in a feverish searing kiss that left very few coherent thoughts in her head. He actually bit down on her lower lip for good measure.

It was only when the embrace started to get heated and Klaus sinful lips had found their way down to her collarbone did she decide - regretfully - that she decided she ought to bring things to a halt.

She said his name a couple of times to get his attention. He opted to completely ignore her and continue his ascent up her neck toward her earlobe. He then quickly covered her mouth with his to silence any further protests.

Eventually, she found the conviction to push him off of her; the sudden interruption leaving them both panting and flushed.  
Caroline doesn't miss the way his red lips were swollen from the kisses and his hair had been so deliciously mussed by her hands (fantasy fulfilled then).

The way he was looking at her she imagined she too had the appearance of someone who had been completely ravaged.  
The silence lingered between them for a while. She was the first to break it.

"What was... Wh- I mean what even?"

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Klaus murmured breaking Caroline's garbled train of thought.

"Seriously!? Is that why you've dedicated your entire life's existence to making mine a living hell, and don't you dare throw that pulling pigtails argument at me!" She warned waving her finger at him accusingly.  
He chuckled softly and looked up at her through his lashes.

"Perhaps I do rather enjoy getting you all riled up when we're in class,"

"Yes that had occurred to me," she responded dryly.

"Perhaps what didn't occur to you that you yourself enjoy our little spats, love,"

Caroline splutters "What? That's Ridiculous,"

"Is it?" He in a low voice that makes the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Not a single person is that class is willing to argue with you. All those intellectually equipped to spar with are afraid to do so. Are you telling me things weren't monstrously boring before I came along?"

"Ugh, don't flatter yourself,"

"Come now love, I gave you a target, an equal to exercise your brain against. Besides, are you telling me you didn't enjoy someone coming along and ruffling those perfect feathers of yours?"

At the change in Klaus' voice, Caroline suddenly realised he had moved increasingly nearer to her as they spoke. He was now dangerously close to her once again and she felt heat pooling between her legs.

"You didn't have to be such a jerk about it,"

"Apologies love," He murmured leaning down for what promised to be another heated kiss before Caroline dodged out of his way earning her a frustrated growl.

"So what you get on my nerves for long enough, the tension builds up and we end up having hot angry sex in the closet,"

"Well I'm sure that will come later," He grinned "But for now that isn't what I'm interested in, for now, I'd quite like to take you on a date,"

Caroline rolled her eyes at the declaration.

"Y'know, you're more likely to get what you want if you're honest,"

Klaus gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean love?"

"Well, I'm getting kind of sick of high school boys making me all kinds of pretty promises in order to get into my pants. I'm the head of three prom committees, plus the student union and the cheer squad. I haven't got time for games,"

Klaus frowned deeply and his face turned very serious.

"I'm not interested in a casual relationship with you Caroline, I've had my fair share of those, they grow tiresome after a while and although I'm sure you and I would thoroughly enjoy getting to know each other more... intimately, I'm more interested in that lovely mind of yours,"

Caroline stared at him for a moment contemplating all that he had said for a moment, before saying.

"Well if your serious you should know I'm not planning on making this easy. I don't know what your ratio of casual to serious relationships are, but this girl, likes to be wooed. I'm talking dates, flowers, the whole nine,"

"Understood,"

"Like I said I don't have time for lame boyfriends with lame excuses for why their half an hour late to see a movie, I wanna be swept off my feet,"

"Sweetheart I'll sweep you up so high your head will spin," He declared hooking his arm around her waist and pulling her abruptly toward him to make his point.

She giggled pushing half-heartedly at his chest.

"I mean it. It won't. Be, Easy,"

"I wouldn't expect anything less love,"

****************************************************************

The following Monday she was surprised to open her locker to see a piece of paper with her name on it flutter out of it. She opened it to find a shockingly accurate sketch of herself on the piece of paper, the note read:

Morning love, enjoy your day hope the flower is to your liking (sorry it's just the one),

Klaus

She was momentarily confused until she looked up into her locker and rand saw a single red rose placed on top of her books. She didn't know exactly how Klaus had gotten into her locker but she realized she didn't really care all that much. She was far too taken aback by the gesture.

She'd only been half serious when she'd told Klaus all that stuff about 'wooing' her. Partly because a guy had never really done anything like this for her (although Tyler had done his best and Matt was sweet in his own way) and partly because what she was really trying to determine was just how serious Klaus was about her.

Not that she was keeping tabs on him. But she had seen Klaus' go through a large quantity of 'lady friends' since his arrival in Mystic Falls, all doe-eyed and usually laughing too loudly at something Klaus was saying, which Caroline betted was just super hilarious.

There were the two redheads: the first taller and skinnier than the second. Caroline remembers her because she was senior class president and she walked around with a tight knit group of girls everyone had labeled 'The Coven' for its cliquey-ness and exclusivity.

The smaller redhead took the expression 'stalker eyes' to a whole new level. She had this high pitched laugh and spent way too much time pawing at Klaus in public - not that she was jealous.

Then there was the brunette, Hayley. Who incidentally used to be on the cheer squad but was promptly booted off for getting for too close and touchy feely with Tyler back when they were dating. And honestly she didn't like her very much; apparently she spent a lot of time bad mouthing her to the other girls on the squad.

The most recent victim - sorry, lover - of Klaus, had been a blonde. She was the only one Caroline felt a drop of sympathy for. She was quiet and reserved. Caroline mostly just saw her stalking around the library with her friend Vincent (who Caroline only knew because she sat next to him in biology). Clearly Klaus had seen a challenge and preyed upon her innocence.

Caroline had no intention of becoming another victim of Klaus' charms. Truth be told, she didn't need a bunch of material gifts but Klaus didn't need to know that. She intended to keep him working until she was sure he was serious about her.

But for now, she was content to gaze wistfully at her presents putting the flower to her nose and inhaling its scent. 

She quickly snapped out of it hearing the unmistakable sound of Katherine's - definitely not appropriate for school - stilettos clicking against the linoleum.

She quickly shoved the letter and the rose into her locker and slammed it shut attempting to feign innocence as Katherine approached. 

"Hey Kat what's up girlfriend?" She said struggling to keep her voice level.

Fortunately for her Katherine was tapping away at her phone not paying the least bit of attention to anything around her let alone Caroline's sudden abnormal behavior.

In response to Caroline's greeting, she lifted one hand absent-mindedly to give a half-hearted wave, not even bothering to lift her head from the small screen.

"Texting anyone cute?" 

"Ugh no just the same old guy, you remember Jason right?"

Ew, creepy frat boy.

Katherine had dragged her to a Fraternity party last weekend and the guy had spent the evening being an utter douche bag and spouting the most human diarrhea Caroline had ever heard. But according to Katherine, he was pretty good in bed as long as he managed to keep his mouth shut - well, for the most part anyway.

"Ew," Caroline said voicing her thoughts out loud.

"I know, I really have to get me a new roster. All the guys I'm seeing are complete losers,"

Caroline wanted to point out that Katherine could simply just look for one decent guy and start there but she knew how that conversation would go down.

Besides, Katherine's attention was currently drawn toward the group of football players leaning up against some lockers and talking at the end of the hallway.

"Hey Care, you're totally finished with Matty Blue-Eyes right?"

Caroline gawked incredulously at her BFF.

"Seriously!?"

"What? It's not like you’re using him anymore,"

"He's not my childhood bicycle Katherine! Besides you’re the one who recommended I break things off with him because he's quote 'dumb as two planks of wood',"

"That might be true, but I bet it's good wood right?" She purred twirling a lock of hair around her finger and shooting Matt a wink which he returned with his trademark confused expression.

Caroline just scoffed disapprovingly before turning to open her locker forgetting about its content and causing the drawing to come flying out on the ground.

"Oh hey, you dropped something-"yesterday

Before Katherine could so much as flinch, Caroline scrambled to her knees to retrieve the fallen sheet of paper.

"Don't worry I got it!" She exclaimed in a tone slightly more panicked than it should've been.

Katherine wrinkled her nose and made a face at her.

"You're more uptight than usual this morning and that's saying something, maybe you're the one who need to get laid," 

And without another word Katherine's eyes were glued back onto her phone and she strutted away toward the direction of homeroom.

On cue, as the school bell sounded, Klaus strolled past her flashing her a conspiratorial smile which she readily returned.

****************************************************************

Caroline had to say their first date was the thing that really blew her away. He took her to a small family owned Mediterranean restaurant that sat right near the falls. Their table was outside and they ate their dinner by candle light. 

The conversation was probably the second best part of the evening (a close second only to the food) they discussed art and music and for the first time, Caroline felt like she was meeting the real Klaus minus the cocky bravado she saw in school and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

The conversation then moved on to the subject of travel. It seemed Klaus and his family had been on an expensive all inclusive holiday to just about everywhere but the South-Pole. Whereas the most noteworthy place she'd been to was Coney Island.

"So," Klaus began after lifting his glass to take a sip of his dinner wine   
"What's your favorite place you've ever been?"

Caroline blushed and shrugged bashfully.

"Does this restaurant count?" She joked nervously.

He laughed good-naturedly.

"You can pick anywhere in the world sweetheart,"

"Well that's just the problem, I haven't really been anywhere,"

Klaus paused thoughtfully for a second and then said.

"Well I'll take you,"

Caroline spluttered slightly, mid-drink.

"Yeah right,"

"I'm serious, wherever you want. Rome? Paris? Tokyo?"

Caroline laughed slightly more as each ludicrous suggestion.

"You said you wanted to be swept off your feet,"

"Swept off them, not carried away to a different country,"

"But you'd like to travel? At least one day, yes?

"Yes, I think I would. I can't stay in this town forever right?"

"Cheers to that,"

After dinner, Klaus took her home and was a complete gentleman the whole time: holding open his car door and only leaning in for a kiss on the cheek once they got to her door.

Caroline proceeded to completely ignore him and kiss him full on the lips instead. But she appreciated the gesture anyhow.

"So Miss Forbes is there the possibility of seeing you again for a second date?"

Caroline smiled sweetly and replied.

"Yes, there's a possibility of you seeing me again for a second date,"

She leaned in to kiss his cheek as he murmured 

"Tease,"

She laughed playfully and headed toward her front door.

"Goodnight Caroline."

"Goodnight,”

****************************************************************

She hadn't actively been trying to hide her relationship with Klaus from Katherine. But she hadn't exactly told her either. Why she thought she could keep anything from Katherine she didn't know; she was a terrible liar and Katherine knew her like the back of her hand. Which is why she shouldn't have been surprised to find Katherine one morning standing at her locker dangling a folded piece of paper in her hands.

Despite the fact that they had begun dating Klaus hadn't stopped leaving the drawings in her locker. She now looked forward to receiving one every morning and she had approached her locker that day with a big dumb grin on her face not realizing Katherine would be waiting for her.

"Good morning sunshine," Katherine drawled sardonically.

"Morning Katherine, what's that?" She asked keeping her voice as even and innocent as possible.

Not that was possible, Katherine fixed her with a hard glare and twirled the paper between her fingers.

"Oh, I think you know exactly what it is,"

Caroline sighed obviously defeated. Katherine's feline-like eyes remained trained on her silently probing her for her confession. Caroline stubbornly opted to turn things around on her instead.

"Whatever it is, is none of your business, how did you even get in my locker anyway?"

Katherine shrugged.

"I broke in," She replied casually, boredly examining her nails as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I can not believe you did that!"

Katherine tilted her head almost condescendingly and arched her eyebrows at her.

"Cant you?"

Ugh who was she kidding, this was Katherine Pierce were talking about, rule breaker extraordinaire, of course, she could.

"That was not cool Katherine,"

"You know what's not cool Carebear, lying to your best friend, I mean I can't believe you didn't tell me before I had to find out myself,"

Caroline winced hearing a slight tone of hurt in her Katherine's voice, she did feel bad for keeping it from her. They were best friends after all.

"Look I was just afraid you'd judge me that's all,"

"I hate to break this to you cupcake but I'm not the judgy one out of the two of us,"

"I'm sorry okay?"

"Sure, fine, whatever just make sure you know what you're doing,"

Caroline nodded and held out her hand for the picture, and grinning widely seeing an intricate sketch of a hummingbird, upon unfolding it ignoring the inevitable crass comment from Katherine.

She and Klaus eventually took their relationship public. Apparently a lot of people had thought that "It was about time too" and some had even placed bets.

Everyone in their English class was slightly relieved if not bemused as why the classroom environment had become more peaceful. Elena and her big gossipy mouth were the reason the news of their relationship had gotten around so quickly. Caroline had only found out that everyone else knew, because Rebekah had marched up to her after cheerleading practice and demanded to know if the rumors were true - making no attempt to hide her look of disgust once she found out they were.

The only problem with her new found happiness was that more often that not, Katherine found herself playing the third wheel to her and Klaus and the two of them hadn't exactly hit it off. They didn't exactly seem to hate each other, however they often exchanged thinly veiled insults at each other's expense; Katerine refused to call him anything other than Mikaelson, while Klaus insisted on reffereing her by her full name Katerina - which she hated. Both petty and slightly resentful of the other presence in Caroline's life.

"We have to do something about Katherine,"

Caroline announced, one day while she and Klaus studied in her bedroom.

"Yes, sweetheart but I doubt she'd agree to wear a muzzle,"

That comment earned him a throw pillow to the face.

"I meant romantically dofus, every time we go out Katherine kind of just has to sit there and watch us... you know making out all the time,"

"Well there's a simple solution to that love,"

"You better not be asking me to abandon my friend to hang out with you Klaus. It's not an argument you'll win,"

"I was simply suggesting that if Katerina had something else to keep her preoccupied then it simply wouldn't be an issue,"

"So you're thinking what I'm thinking then,"

"I'm gonna regret asking this but what is that love,"

"Matchmaking,"

Klaus groaned and slumped down onto Caroline's mattress.

"And I know just the guy,"

"You don't mean-"

"Yes,"

"Caroline please don't rope me into this,"

"Look if this plan works then you and I get more alone time and who knows what kind of bad things I'll let you do to me if agree to help,"

She began peppering kisses up his neck, a highly unfair method of persuasion Caroline had taken to using to get her way. Which unfortunately for him worked every single time.

"Fine," He grumbled before catching her around the waist and pulling her underneath him on the bed. Causing her to squeal in shock.

****************************************************************

"She's late, what is the matter with her I told her to be here 15 minutes ago," Caroline hissed irritably checking her phone for the millionth time for any missed call from her absentee girlfriend.

"Remember love the whole point of asking her to come 15 minutes early is so she'd arrive on time,"

"Well she doesn't know that so technically it's still rude of her,"

"Calm down, I'm sure everything will go to plan,"

"We'd better hope so. Can you go and check and he see how things are going in the queue,"

"Yes dearest," Klaus teased wandering inside the movie theater.

A moment later Katherine arrived dressed to kill with flawless hair and makeup. It's a good thing that was standard practice for Katherine otherwise she'd be underdressed for her surprise date.

"You're late," Caroline remarked curtly.

"Fashionably," Katherine immediately countered with a smarmy grin. Her smile soon fell as she saw a lean figure approaching in the distance.

"Wh- are you kidding me, Caroline!? You said it would be just you and me going out tonight, I can't believe you brought Klaus!"

"Don't freak out okay, it won't be so bad, I mean for one you won't be on your own this time,"

Katherine's expression darkened and she gritted through her teeth,

"What does that mean Caroline?"

"Katerina," Klaus practically sang, amusement dancing all over his features. "Nice of you to join us, you do remember my brother Elijah don't you?"

Katherine only gaped, partly out of shock partly because honestly Elijah just looked so damn good she almost lost all conviction to be mad at Caroline for tricking her into this. Almost.

"Miss Pierce, a pleasure seeing you again. You look lovely as always,"

She managed to nod and respond with a small thank you before Elijah suggested they go in and sit down before the movie started.

They all went in but not before Katherine mouthed a silent death threat   
to Caroline for doing this to her.

While Caroline and Klaus sat a row in front of them. all loved up, Katherine and Elijah sat two rows behind in awkward silence. Katherine almost jumped when 20 minutes in Elijah leaned toward her and murmured.

"I am rather sorry you were thrown into this ill-contrived business,"

"Yeah, well you too I guess. I mean I'm used to it, Caroline has a way of steamrolling people it's kinda her thing,"

"Still I can't say I'm particularly upset at the turn of events, this is one of the better blind dates I've been set up on,"

There was a hint of suggestion in his voice and Katherine caught on to what he meant and flashed him a genuine smile.

"Well, I'm not exactly devastated at how things turned out either," She teased.

"There was another short pause and then Elijah surprised her a second time with what he said next.

"I think we should ditch them,"

She nearly choked on her soda.

"What!?"

"That is the correct use of the expression correct?"

"You want to leave Klaus and Caroline here, in the theatre?"

"Why not?"

"Well it wouldn't be very polite would it?” She said pointedly.

"Neither is ambushing your elder brother or indeed, your best friend, we are simply showing them the same level of concern and givining them a taste of their own medicine,"

Katherine tilted her head both intrigued and slightly aroused at this point.

"And where do you plan on taking me Elijah Mikaelson, it better not be anywhere dark and unsavory, I warn you I'm not that kind of girl,"

"I promise to remain a complete gentleman, on that you have my word dearest Katherine and I promise you an enjoyable evening wherever we end up, unless of course you've become invested in the plot of this delightful movie,"

Katherine scoffed.

"Oh please the only one here invested in seeing this movie is Caroline, trust your brothers probably ready to blow his brains out, either that or he's got his hand up Care's skirt right about now,"

"Charming..."

"We should definitely get out of here," Katherine grumbled as the two love birds leaned in for another kiss.

As they made their way out Caroline broke the kiss between her and her boyfriend and scowled.

"Klaus, did I just here Elijah and Katherine leaving behind us?"

"Yes sweetheart but look at the bright side at least the plan worked,"


	8. In a Year or Even in a Century

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Klaroline drabble with Caroline saving Klaus in NOLA after 3 years would be great :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This complies with canon from season 5 and the canon of TO (slightly)

TVD: Katherine died in 5x11 not 5x16 (Elijah came to see her for real before she did) but Nadia didn't die in 5x15. Nadia finds Caroline to try to persuade her to help her bring Katherine back to life. Caroline initially refuses but Nadia kidnaps and threatens Matt so Caroline complies. Katherine is resurrected and decides to leave Mystic Falls and disappear while Klaus still thinks she's dead. Caroline's mother dies in season 5 instead of season 6. She leaves MF with her humanity off but eventually turns it on and decides to find Klaus and take him up on his offer, except when she arrives in NOLA he's nowhere to be found.

TO: Hayley journeys to New Orleans in 4x20 to find her real family. She ends up meeting Jackson by coincidence they have a brief tryst and she falls pregnant. However, the witches of the Quarter find out about Hayley's connection Klaus and convince her to tell Klaus the baby is his in order to stage their plans to lure Klaus back to New Orleans; to have him kill Marcel. The plan fails, Klaus kills the witches and most of Jackson's pack in retaliation, but Hayley and Jackson manage to flee New Orleans. Most of the other events of TO, non-baby related, do occur including Freya's arrival. Davina brought back Kol at the end of Season 2 not 3. The prophecy plotline happens but Aurora and Tristan are the only big-bads and Lucien is still team Mikaelson.

Phew, I think that's everything. On with the story.

 

"Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century you'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer." 

Those words turned back and forth in Caroline's head as she drove her ford fiesta through the rain. As she passed the sign notifying her that she was entering New Orleans she mulled over all the various decisions that had brought her here.

Her mother's death had been devastating. The worst part was the shock. Being a vampire had changed her perspective on mortality. Since she no longer feared death, she no longer worried about it. She had gotten into this false sense of security that made her believe that her friends and loved ones would be around as long as she would. 

That is, forever.

Okay, so at the back of her mind she always knew Liz Forbes would have to die at some point; she just assumed she'd be very old and very grey, maybe in her nineties still clutching her shotgun. 

The grief was so bad, so unbelievably unbearable, she'd decided to turn off her humanity. Caroline had rationally explained her plan to her friends and honestly, she couldn't say whether she was more hurt or pissed off at their reaction. 

She wasn't a child. She had way more control over her vampirism than anybody she knew. It wasn't like one day she decided to flip it off and go crazy. No that would be stupid. It was like her friends didn't know her at all. She was Caroline, Caroline - meticulously plans everything to the last letter - Forbes. 

She had planned how she was going to turn off her humanity and exactly when she would turn it back on again. In a year. That was all she needed. In that time, she wouldn't slaughter any innocents or do anything dangerous or crazy. Just drink excessively and party wildly in every state in America.

But apparently it wasn't good enough for her friends to just trust her. So she'd resorted to threatening them. It hadn't given her any pleasure but taking control of her own life for once certainly had. 

In her year off, Caroline hit a couple of destinations. It was a lot of fun, seeing as though she'd never really been anywhere before. For a short period of time, she'd considered keeping her humanity off for slightly longer but it had been unexpectedly triggered and all her emotions had come flooding back. 

Although she had a couple of tiny regrets (no humanity Caroline made some pretty trashy decisions when drunk) she was proud to say that she had managed to keep relatively in control of herself, minus her humanity. 

It had hurt like a bitch when the realisation that her mother was dead hit her but in comparison to how she'd felt post funeral, the pain wasn't nearly as bad and for that she was grateful.

Caroline considered returning home to Mystic Falls, but all she could picture was Damon's snarky comments; Elena's big brown judgy eyes glaring at her and not to mention Stefan's trademark look of disappointment.

No, thank you.

It seemed almost wrong going back to that small, one horse town when there was so much of the world - so much of America - she hadn't seen yet.

"Small town boy, small town life; it won't be enough for you."

Words couldn't describe how much she hated a certain someone for being right about that. But here she was, cruising into Klaus Mikaelson's city to see whether his offer to see the world was legitimate or just sweet nothings said in the spur of the moment.

She hoped she wouldn't end up regretting it.

**********************************************************************

Strolling through The Quarter Caroline soon realised the tragic flaw in her plan. She'd walked into a strange city looking for someone and she realised had no idea where the hell he lived or where to look for him. 

So the obvious solution appeared to be asking around to see if anyone had seen him. It was Klaus, she doubted that there was a person around that hadn't heard of him.

Unfortunately, for her when she made her enquiries no one seemed to have any idea of who she was referring to and those who did appear to know something, remained infuriatingly tight-lipped when Caroline pressed them further. It all seemed a bit strange, but she decided that Klaus had probably administered his usual scare tactics and everyone was just so frightened and were frightened to speak out of turn.

So she decided to make the most of her stay and explore the local market instead. 

There were lots of unusual items on display and not just the usual type of stuff you’d find in hippie markets, like dream catchers and wind chimes.

Bonnie mentioned once that in places with a large witch population it was common to find special items to buy to assist in the practice of witchcraft. 

Bonnie.

That was one of the unfortunate side effects of having her emotions back on. She was starting to severely miss her friends.

In order to cheer herself up, she decided to purchase a bracelet she spotted on one of the stalls and give it to Bonnie the next time she saw her.

“’Scuse me, miss? How much for this Bracelet?” Caroline asked, addressing an elderly lady sitting behind the table.

Instead of answering her the woman gave her a hard stare.

They spoke English in New Orleans, right?

“Uh, hi. Sorry, I was asking about this bracelet,” Caroline tried again.

The woman's face remained blank and she folded her arms over her chest in (delete) defensively.

“Alright fine, then I suppose I'll just take my money elsewhere,” Caroline huffed, indignantly.

The look on the woman's face said, “you do that.” Although offended, Caroline raised her chin in the air defiantly then kept moving through the marketplace.

She didn't notice it at first but eventually Caroline realized that the eyes of every market vendor and some of the patrons appeared to be trained on her. 

As she kept on the staring only seemed to get worse. Beginning to feel slightly nervous Caroline quickened her pace. When the crowd of witches began to swarm, Caroline quickly vamp sped out of the area.

Only to be faced with a dead end.

As she turned around she was suddenly surrounded by a group of less than pleased looking witches.

“Who are you?” One of them demanded. “State your business in New Orleans.”

Caroline frowned.

“My business?”

“Yes,” came a voice from somewhere in the back of the crowd. “Please excuse the ambush but my friends here get a little agitated when a new and mysterious vampires come into town.”

The person speaking was a short black man, his hair was cropped into a Mohican style and he wore a brown leather jacket.

“Especially,” he continued, “when they start going around asking so many questions.”

Caroline cocked her head slightly in confusion.

“I was just-”

“-Especially,” he interrupted. “When those questions are concerning a certain hybrid,”

“Wh- who Klaus? Do you know him? Or maybe where I could find him?”

“That's it, I say we kill her,” was the demand of the tall blonde witch that had spoken to Caroline first.

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the group. As the witches began to advance toward her Caroline bared her fangs at them, the veins beneath her eyes becoming prominent.

“No! Absolutely not, they’ll be no bloodshed around here, not on my watch,” the man barked at the crowd in a panicked tone. “We don’t need that kind of attention drawn over here. Or have you forgotten now is the first time in a while we’ve had some semblance of peace?” He asked the agitated crowd.

“Yeah exactly and how much more ‘blissful’ peace do you think we’ll get to enjoy, if ‘you know who’ thinks that she’s from the other sire line and that there are more like her coming?” The tall witch countered, scowling in the man’s direction.

Caroline felt irritated as they spoke about her as if she wasn’t there but equally her curiosity was piqued wondering just what and who the witches were currently discussing. 

Who exactly was ‘you know who?’ Also the man before her still hadn't given any indication as to whether or not he knew Klaus or his whereabouts.

“Her presence here could literally start a war between the vampires and then who knows how many of us will end up dead because of it,” the blonde witch, continued.

As she spoke she shot Caroline an accusatory glare and Caroline, unwilling to be intimidated, stared back defiantly.

“Now you know I will not let that happen. But attempting to kill this woman without just cause is not our best course of action. If anything it may just trigger the events you just described.” 

The man’s response caused disgruntled murmuring amongst the group and Caroline began to grow anxious once more.

“Enough!” he ordered, raising his hand as if to signal the end of the dispute.

“I am this city’s regent, entrusted with your care and I intend to carry out my duties. Now, go about your business, I will deal with her and make sure there are no nasty consequences,” he stated. 

With a dismissive nod of his head, the man watched as the crowd of witches slowly and reluctantly dispersed. Once they had all left he turned and gave Caroline an apologetic smile.

“Please forgive my friends. They can be a little overzealous. These are contentious times here in the Quarter and I fear your presence might have spooked them,” he explained.

“Okay I have no idea what’s going on around here but I’m just a tourist here to do some shopping, so...” Caroline said, crossing her arms impatiently. 

“That might be. However, I’ve got to ask. What sire line do you come from?” He asked, giving her a probing look.

“I have no idea. I was turned six years ago by some asshole vampire who used to abuse me. Why is that even important and who exactly are you?” Caroline demanded.

The man smiled. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right, how rude of me to not even introduce myself. My name is Vincent Griffith and as I said I’m the reigning regent of the New Orleans coven of witches. Now I promise, all will be explained and I’ll let you be on your way. But as you just saw, this city’s filled with a lot of uneasy people, namely witches, who would love to see you meet your demise simply for being yet another vampire currently populating this city and putting all of our lives in danger,” Vincent supplied.

“I don’t understand? Why? What’s so awful about me being here?” Caroline implored.

“Let me make it simple for you. You’re clearly in more danger here than you realise and right now, your best bet of staying alive... is coming with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic is kind of a backdoor pilot that I slipped into this series. It was originally a drabble prompt from an anon on tumblr but I had too many ideas for it so now it will be its own story with several parts. So be sure to follow the story to know when part two is up. Also, I will be updating my Kennett, Kalijah and Frucien drabble collections too, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Please send any drabble requests to my inbox here or at my tumblr dontbeallupinmyfriesdawg .


	9. The Birthday Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Klaus’ joint birthday celebration, Caroline’s unexpected guest becomes a source of irritation for Rebekah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaroline/Robenzo, with Carenzo and Kolenzo brotp.

Caroline stood in the kitchen, preparing appetisers for the guests outside in the garden. Like the rest of the house, the kitchen was decorated with streamers and balloons and big Happy Birthday banners strewn across the wall. 

This was mostly for the benefit of her and Klaus’ son Christopher who   
had just turned six the previous Tuesday. Since Klaus’ Birthday fell a couple of days after, Caroline thought it best to have one big joint celebration and invite the entire Mikaelson clan, plus all their friends - who we mostly her friends - and make a day of it.

She was in the middle of some meticulous napkin folding when she felt a large warm pair of hands squeezing at her hips. 

Klaus lowered his head and nuzzled his face into Caroline’s neck, slowly inhaling her scent.

“Klaus I’m busy,” she chided as he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her against his front.

“Take a break,” he murmured, gently brushing his lips against her neck and placing feather like kisses on the sensitive patch of skin.

“Klaus,” she half whined silently cursing as her body betrayed her. Involuntarily, she leant into his touch giving him better access to her neck.

“I need to get these snacks finished. People have to eat something until we get the barbeque fired up,” she implored him. He ignored her completely and began to nip at her earlobe.

“Seriously!” she laughed, still only making a half-hearted attempt to wriggle out of his grip.

“You’ve barely stopped since yesterday sweetheart,” he said dropping kisses on her bare shoulders.

Caroline’s eyebrows shot up and she spun around to face him.

“Uh yeah, making preparations to make sure your birthday party is perfect,” she pointed out folding her arms over her chest.

“Caroline-”

“-And, I could’ve been done a lot faster had someone not kidnapped me last night and dragged me upstairs before I had a chance to finish,” Caroline said stabbing her finger into his chest irritably.

Klaus gave her a wry smile.

“Kidnap is hardly the word I’d use love,” he said taking her hand and pressing a kiss into her palm “Not when the other party was such a willing participant,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively letting his tongue dart out to wet his full lips, in a deliberate motion.

Caroline scoffed and turned away from him rolling her eyes.

“Oh come now sweetheart,” he pouted “ It’s my birthday, you really ought to be nicer to me,”

He flashed her his best puppy dog eyes which earned him another eye roll. However as he persisted, Caroline was unable to fight down a smile and Klaus seized the opportunity to lean in and kiss her brushing his tongue against her lips in order to gain entrance.

As she reciprocated his lips trailed down from her jaw, back down to her neck where he resumed his ministrations.

Caroline sighed letting her eyes flutter shut.

“I don’t see why I should be nice to you. It’s not as if you deserve it,” she complained.

Klaus smirked mischievously against her neck and let his hands slip under the hem of her sundress to stroke the smooth creamy flesh of her thighs.

“You’re being very bad,” she pointed out.

“I know,” he replied moving down to suck at her pulse point.

“I’m not sure you deserve any presents today,” she hummed

He paused and brushed the hair away from her ear.

“I only want the one,” he husked bringing his hands around to grip her firm ass squeezing it causing her to shriek.

“Klaus! she giggled as he let out a growl from the back of his throat and continued his assault on her neck.

“You are terrible,” she hissed. He only grinned and lifted his head back up to kiss her, this time, more slowly and sensually. She moaned into the kiss, letting all thoughts of napkins and finger food drift out of her head.

“Er, excuse me!?” came a loud British voice, abruptly interrupting the couple “But I do believe that there are children present,”

“Enzo!” Caroline cried breaking apart from Klaus and rushing over to pull her estranged friend into giant a hug.

Klaus let out a frustrated huff and glared reproachfully as they embraced. He’d been married to Caroline nearly eight years now, and though she’d made it perfectly clear, time and time again, that her relationship with Enzo was strictly platonic; he had never been able to get used to the far too intimate relationship - in his opinion - that Caroline shared with him.

But over time he’d come to reluctantly accept that Enzo came as part of a package deal with Caroline. He could learn to put up with him every now and again; it was a small price to pay for his soul mate after all.

“What are you doing here!? You didn’t tell me you were coming!” Caroline exclaimed still squeezing the life out of Enzo.

“Caroline, you’re choking me,”

“I don’t care! I haven’t seen you in months you ass,” she retorted.

“Easy, Gorgeous,” he said finally managing to prise her off of him “I imagine I’m already skating on thin ice with grumpy over there,” he said nodding in Klaus direction.

Klaus plastered on a faux smile which looked a lot more like him barring his teeth.

“Lorenzo,” he drawled “What a... unexpected surprise,”.

The fact that Klaus wasn’t thrilled to see him was evident in his tone and Caroline shot him a warning look as she strode over to the refrigerator.

“Well you know how it is, I couldn’t leave all of you missing me for too long,” he said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

This time, it was Klaus’ turn to roll his eyes.

“The last time we talked you said you were in the middle of Australia,” Caroline said pulling the cake out of the fridge. As she did Klaus stepped forward to take it from her and placed it on the surface.

“You didn’t think I would miss my Godson's birthday party did you?” he said holding up the blue gift bag in his hands.

“Still, that’s a long way to travel-”

“-It was completely worth the 14 hours on the plane I assure you,” he beamed handing Caroline the gift.

“Well we’re glad you’re here, aren’t we?” she shot over her shoulder at Klaus who made a grunting noise and gave Enzo a half-hearted smile, knowing better than to open his mouth and say anything else.

“Now that you’re here,” Caroline continued choosing to ignore Klaus’ pouting “You can help me with the snacks,”

Enzo’s face fell and he quickly made a big show of checking his watch.

“You know I’d love to gorgeous, but I’ve just realised I have another engagement to run off to, terribly sorry,” he explained, not looking the least bit apologetic.

“Oh come on mate, you’ve only just got here,” Klaus said, looking pleased with himself as Enzo shot him a look in return.

“Nice try,” Caroline said dryly “Grab a knife,”

Enzo looked as if he were about to protest, but he didn’t get the chance as a shrill voice interrupted him.

“Any chance of some bloody food?” Rebekah demanded her 7-inch heels clicking sharply against the floor and she barged into the kitchen “We’re all starving out here,” she said giving Caroline a pointed look.

“I’m sorry, Rebekah. But I don’t know who decided to elect you as spokesperson for the party guests, but you’re going to have to go back and tell the rest of your union, that the food will be brought out when it’s ready,” Caroline replied firmly, flashing her sister in law a saccharine smile.

“Well excuse me, but I’m starving, I haven’t eaten since-” Rebekah paused, her mouth falling open. Momentarily, she appeared to be rooted on the spot.

Neither Klaus or Caroline to noticed Rebekah’s change in behavior. Caroline had turned her back on her and gone back to preparing the food and Klaus were currently rooting around in the drawer for some candles.

“Hello Rebekah,” Enzo said grinning in the stunned woman’s direction “It’s good to see you again,” 

There was a slight hint of suggestion in his voice that you wouldn’t have picked up unless you were being very observant.

But Rebekah seemed to catch on to what he was saying perfectly well and her face turned the shade of a beetroot.

Enzo looked as if her were enjoying her reaction immensely and shamelessly took the opportunity to let his eyes rake down her frame. From her golden blonde locks, perfectly braided into a fish plait to her tanned shapely legs sticking out from under her skirt.

“Rebekah do you think you could be useful and take these glasses outside please?” Caroline asked gesturing to the tray of glasses on the counter without looking up from what she was doing.

“What are you doing here?” Rebekah demanded in a low voice trying desperately to keep her voice even so as not to betray her exasperation.

“I just thought I’d stop by and see everyone,” Enzo shrugged “And maybe uh… catch up on old times,” he smirked making Rebekah’s face turn even redder. He stepped toward her slightly and she in turn took a large step back, glaring at him as if she was frightened of proximity between them

“Rebekah!? Uh hello, the glasses?” Caroline said whipping around looking expectantly at her.

Rebekah seemed to snap out of whatever trance and answered her back.

“Do I look like the maid to you!?” she bit out before storming out of the kitchen in the same way she had entered.

Caroline turned to share a confused expression with Klaus.

“What’s the matter with her?” she asked.

Klaus shrugged.

“Far be it from me to attempt at understanding my sister’s various mood swings,” he said uninterestedly.

Caroline turned and shot Enzo a suspicious look, who in turn just offered her a similar shrug.

“I must have a particular effect on Mikaelson’s,” he quipped.

“Enzo you handsome bastard,” came yet another British accent drifting toward the kitchen.

Caroline turned to see Kol standing in the doorway smiling broadly in Enzo’s direction.

“Well except one Mikaelson that is,” he said returning Kol’s smile.

They moved forward to embrace each other then Kol eventually pulled them apart to give Enzo an incredulous stare.

“When the hell did you get here?” he asked grabbing Enzo by the shoulder.

“Tell you what mate, let’s sit down and I’ll tell you all about it. I’m jet-lagged,” he suggested throwing his own arm over Kol’s shoulder.

“Got any booze around here?” Enzo asked as they strolled out of the kitchen.

“It’s a children’s party Enzo,” he paused and smirked “Of course there’s alcohol.


	10. The King of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is a really notorious gang leader/well known feared ruler of some kind etc... and no one dares cross them or talk back to them etc because they won’t make it out alive but Person B can literally get away with saying whatever they want and everyone knows it’s because they have character a wrapped around their finger and character a is gentle with Person B and everyone wouldn’t dare lay a finger on Person B because then, Person A would literally chop their head off.

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon in the French Quarter. The sun was out and the birds were singing. 

Klaus Mikaelson sat in his office chair wiping the blood of his latest victim off his hands, as one of his right-hand men, Lucien, sat across from him.

Lucien sat patiently, waiting for Klaus to speak before he said anything; knowing better than to rush him.

Finally, Klaus finished what he was doing and acknowledged Lucien’s presence in the room.

“Is it done?” he asked, in a soft but dangerous voice.

“Yes, all the prominent members of the Guerra family have been taken care of,” Lucien answered, clasping his hands in his lap.

“Good,” Klaus replied, his expression still cold and unreadable. He nodded and rose from his chair to look out of the window, watching the residents of New Orleans go about their day.

“I trust you dealt with their leader accordingly,” Lucien prompted, watching Klaus intently as he moved about the office.

Klaus turned and gave him a vindictive smirk.

“Oh yes. Michelangelo Guerra was dealt with most prudently,” he replied, with a sadistic amount of glee in his tone.

Lucien returned his smile and nodded.

“So then, what is to be our next move?” he enquired, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, in light of current events-”

“KLAUS YOU NARCISSISTIC ASSHOLE WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?” a shrill and evidently extremely angry voice rang through the building. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Klaus sighed, knowing exactly who the voice belonged to.

The door flew open, and an attractive yet furious blonde stood in the doorway; glaring daggers at Klaus once her eyes found him.

“Caroline,” Klaus practically purred, “Please do come in,”

Marcel poked his head around the door and shot Klaus an apologetic look.

“Sorry boss, she barged right past me before I could stop her,” he said holding his hands up.

Klaus sighed and waved his hand.

“That’s fine, thank you Marcel please close the door. Lucien you can leave too,”

Lucien’s eyebrows shot up.

“And miss all the fun? You must be joking,” He said grinning in Klaus’ direction.

Klaus glowered warningly at him but before he could administer a threat Caroline butt in.

“Hello!? Do you think I’m standing here because I have nothing better to do?” she asked, irritably.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Klaus said indulgently, “What can I do for you? Would you like to have a seat?” he offered.

“I’m good thanks,” she replied, narrowing her eyes and folding her arms over her chest “I didn’t come here to chat,”

Klaus frowned.

“A pity, I had hoped that for once, one of your many visits here would eventually be a social call,” he demurred.

“But clearly, I’ve gone and done something or another to upset you,” he continued, resuming his seat behind his desk.

“What seems to be the problem sweetheart?”

“Your stupid minions are the freaking problem!” she exclaimed.

“Would you care to elaborate love?” he asked, moving to prop his feet up on the desk.

“They’re lurking around outside the library Klaus!” Caroline said pointedly. 

When Klaus’ blank expression clearly indicated that he didn’t see the problem. Caroline let out an exasperated huff, and continued.

“There are kids that go to that library Klaus. I volunteer there on Wednesdays remember? And my reading group - little five year olds - had to come out of there to see a bunch of creepy looking guys standing around. One of them even had a gun Klaus! How do I explain that to the kids?” she demanded.

 

Klaus shut his eyes, mentally cursing his employees. He made a mental note to grill them about being more careful. Yes, the gun laws in New Orleans we pretty fluid, but that didn’t mean they could afford to be so reckless.

He may be one of the most feared crime bosses this side of the mississippi but even he drew the line when there was the risk of hurting children.

“I’ll see to it that it is taken care of,” he said sincerely, “You won’t have to worry about it again, Caroline,”

Her expression softened but she still looked slightly weary.

“You promise?” she implored him, regarding her large cornflower blue eyes boring into his.

“You have my word,” he pledged.

“Good,” Caroline replied softly “Thank you,”

She tarried for a moment; shifting left and right, as if she wanted to say something more. 

Klaus took that as an opportunity to take in her appearance. Every time he saw her she looked even more stunning, he decided. 

She wore her hair was in loose curls and only wore a subtle amount of makeup; her yellow sundress flattered her figure perfectly and showed off her incredible pair of toned, infinitely long legs.

He’d entertained the idea of those legs wrapped around his torso, her propped up against his desk, more than once.

Caroline must’ve noticed his lingering gaze. 

When his eyes reached her face she was blushing. They locked eyes for a couple of seconds before Caroline broke the tense silence.

“Okay well… I uhm… I should go, in that case-” she said pulling her bag over her shoulder and heading toward the door.

“Was there anything else you wanted love?” Klaus asked, smirking, a hint of suggestion, evident in his tone.

Caroline blushed harder and shook her head furiously.

“I’m fine,”

He smiled.

“Well in that case I’ll have a car drive you back,” he replied.

Caroline let out a long suffering sigh.

“We’ve been through this Klaus. Everytime I come here, you offer to have me chauffeured home and everytime, I politely decline and take public transport instead,” she said.

“That doesn’t mean I intend to stop offering,” he grinned.

Caroline rolled her eyes at him

“Just- fix the library situation please?” she asked.

“It’s at the top of my to-do list,” he confirmed.

“Mmm, right after torturing people and picking up your dry cleaning right?” Caroline asked, sarcasm evident in her tone.

“Actually, not to nitpick, but we evil villains usually use minions to pick up our dry cleaning, that sort of thing,” Klaus quipped, enjoying the less than amused expression on Caroline’s face.

“Goodbye Klaus,” she said dryly opening the door.

“Always a pleasure Caroline,” Lucien said over his shoulder.

“Yes, always,” she replied flashing him a saccharine smile.

As she left Marcel re-entered the room staring after her as she went.

“Damn,” he murmured.

“Quite the spitfire that one,” Lucien commented, rising from his chair.

“Had anyone else strolled in here, guns blazing like that, they would’ve lost a limb or something; but oh no not Miss Caroline Forbes,” Marcel said, nudging Lucien, who chuckled.

“Don’t you two idiots have somewhere you ought be. You know? Making yourselfs useful to me,” Klaus hissed bad-temperedly.

“Well unless you have some dry-cleaning you’d like either of us to pick up,” Lucien joked, breaking into another juvenile fit of giggles, along with Marcel.

“Keep up that attitude and I’ll have you on dry cleaning duty until next Thanksgiving,” Klaus threatened.

“Aw, I think someone’s a little cranky because Caroline unhappy with him today,” Marcel teased.

“When is she not?” Lucien added “Although I suppose I can understand being in a foul mood over her; she is a tasty little thing after all-” he noted smugly.

“-Say another word and I’ll carve out your liver,” Klaus growled staring at his two left-tenants with a homicidal expression.

They exchanged slightly humoured expressions, knowing they’d obviously hit a nerve, but neither of them were brave enough to provoke him any further.

“Get out. Both of you,” he snapped, without looking up from the papers on his desk. Hoping to be able to brood over his elusive paramour in peace.

Marcel beamed and gave him a mock salute before the two men began to shuffle out.

“Oh and Marcel did you-?”

“-Don’t worry. I got three of our guys following Caroline back to her place. I’ve had a rota system in place ever since you asked me to do it the first time,” Marcel interjected.

Klaus nodded and motioned for him to shut the door.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Caroline Forbes made her way home from Klaus office building, winching as her shoes began to pinch her. 

Of course it was her fault for taking the long way home; but if Klaus’ minion’s were going to follow her around everywhere she might as well keep them on their toes.

Aside from the fact that being practically babysat by a bunch of strangers was annoying and, quite frankly, patronizing. Caroline honestly didn't see the need for them.

It was common knowledge that Caroline was one of the few people outside of Klaus’ family that he looked upon... favourably. So only an idiot or someone who didn't know any better would be stupid enough to try and harm her.

As she got to her front door she realized one of Klaus’ henchmen was still following her.

She whipped round, catching the man off guard, so he couldn't pretend as if he was doing something else. After all Caroline technically wasn't supposed to know she was being followed.

“You know you can stop now right? I'm here, at my house. You can run back and tell Klaus I'm safe.

The man looked startled and quickly stuttered out a unconvincing lie.

“I- I don't… I didn't... I’m not-”

“-You're not following me?” She finished “Sure,”

She put her key in the lock and turned back to face him.

“I hope Klaus is paying you enough for all this?” She said with a pointed raise of her eyebrows.

At first he didn't answer but after a moment he ventured a reply.

“You’d be surprised,” he sniffed.

Caroline laughed quietly to herself and pulled open her door.

******************************************

An hour later she was rooting around in her fridge, looking for a snack to munch on during a marathon of Say Yes to the Dress.

Suddenly she heard a scuffling noise behind her. She jumped, and spun around, scanning her kitchen area suspiciously.

When she saw nothing, she brushed it off, putting it down to her own paranoia.

A second later, she felt a gloved hand pressed tightly against her mouth; muffling her screams as she was dragged out of her kitchen.

Then she felt something sharp being stuck into her arm,

And everything went black.


	11. Boys in Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Klaus teaches their son an important lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning.This is not a sequel to ‘The Birthday Party’, if anything this is a sequel to Baby Blues.

Domesticity was an underrated concept; Klaus Mikaelson decided. 

He thought about himself 7 years ago; a high-flying successful corporate lawyer. 

That man never would’ve bought into the idea that sitting on a lawn chair in the back garden of his family home; nursing a beer and watching his wife and son enjoying themselves in the sun; would fill him with the kind of happiness, that eclipsed the feeling that all the expensive cars and luxury hotels in the world, could provide.

Caroline chatted and giggled idly with Katherine, while their son, Christopher, haphazardly knocked a football around the vast backyard.

“Looking good buddy!” Caroline called out to him she walked past heading toward the direction of the house.

Christopher looked up and flashed his mother a toothy grin, that showed off the dimples he’d inherited from his father, before focussing his attention back on the ball.

Klaus watched as his wife drifted toward him. Over the years she’d barely aged day; you’d never know she had a five-year-old son.

He smiled appreciatively, noting how the pink sundress she was wearing, clung nicely to her figure.

“And what exactly are you staring at?” she asked teasingly, narrowing her eyes at him.

“Just appreciating the nice view is all,” he smirked, tugging her down by the arm toward him.

She stooped down to press her lips against his and he reciprocated enthusiastically his tongue brushing against her lips seeking entrance.

Caroline broke the kiss and smiled.

“I think you might get what you want,” she said gesturing to Christopher.

“You’re son’s becoming a proper little athlete. Who knows one day he might be playing professional soccer player,” Caroline mused.

“Football, sweetheart,” he insisted.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Whatever, I’m getting some more lemonade, do you want some?”

He held up his beer and shook his head, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze as she left.

For a moment Klaus let his eyes shut. He leant his head back against the chair and enjoyed the feeling of the sun’s gentle kiss on his forehead.

However, the moment of tranquillity was short lived.

There was a sharp cry from across the garden and Klaus left out of his chair, seeing his four and a half-year-old son on the floor clutching his knee and sobbing.

The only other person who wasn’t inside was Katherine who looked up from her phone at Klaus with an alarmed expression on her face.

She was clearly concerned, but since Katherine didn’t really do children she was relieved that Klaus was around to deal with it.

At the sight of Christopher injured, Klaus sprang into action; rushing over immediately. His panic only increased when he saw that blood was trickling out of the wound. It was only a little bit, but it may as well have been gushing out considering how Klaus' heart was racing as if the situation was life or death.

Since he had learned to walk and run and play independently, Christopher had been a fairly resilient child. Klaus was used to him sustaining considerably serious injuries, and simply picking himself up and going back to whatever he was playing.

Only this time, he’d really hurt himself.

When he noticed his father coming toward him, the small boy quickly started to use the back of his hand to swipe away any stray tears and make an effort to look as though he wasn’t crying, despite his face being extremely red and puffy.

Klaus knelt in front of his son and cupped his face.

“Are you alright?!” he asked out of breath, the urgency evident in his tone. “Talk to me son, are you alright!?”

Christopher nodded feebly.

“I twipped,” he said, hiccupping slightly.

“Okay, okay. It’s going to be alright. Do understand? We’re going to get you cleaned up okay?”

Christopher nodded again and allowed himself to be bundled into Klaus’ arms and carried out of the garden and into the kitchen.

When they got in, the kitchen was empty. Caroline seemed to have gone into the living room to check on the other guests.

Klaus sat Christopher down on one of the chairs and began rooting around in the cabinet for the first aid kit.

“Hang in there son,” Klaus called out to him.

“Hurts,” Christopher whimpered, rubbing at his eye with the back of his fist.

“I know mate,” Klaus said tenderly.

Finally, he managed to locate the green medical bag and crouched down in front of the chair.

“Okay here we go,” he murmured.

He gently began wiping the blood away from the cut. Then he poured some disinfectant onto a cotton swab in order to clean the wound.

“This will sting a bit but it'll be over soon, alright? Daddy’s nearly finished,” Klaus assured him.

Christopher nodded still sniffling and holding back tears.

When Christopher winced as Klaus pressed the swab to his knee; Klaus couldn’t help feeling a stab of guilt in his chest.

“Nearly done,” he mumbled.

He then fiddled around with a plaster, trying to figure out how to open it; eventually, he had to discard the first one he started with and get a new one.

When he finally managed to peel this one open he spread it over the cut. Now it didn’t look quite as gruesome as it had done before.

“There,” he smiled “All better?” he asked.

Christopher nodded.

Klaus leant forward and patted his head affectionately although he noticed a flicker of worry in the little boy’s eyes.

“What’s wrong mate?” he implored.

Christopher shifted slightly.

“Are you angwry?” he lisped. He has his finger lodged halfway in his mouth and looked at his father with his big, cornflower blue, eyes identical to Caroline’s.

Klaus frowned.

“Why would I be angry with you?” he asked softly.

“Because I cried, I’m supposed to be a big now; not a baby” Christopher confessed, his cheeks colouring pink in embarrassment.

Klaus sighed and shook his head at him.

“Come here mate,” he murmured.

Christopher slid down off the chair and moved to perch on one of his legs.

“Listen very carefully to me. If you’re ever hurt, if you ever feel sad, don’t ever be afraid to tell me. I’m your dad. Protecting you is my job, do you understand?” he asked.

Christopher nodded hesitantly.

“There isn’t anything wrong with having a good cry now and again,” he continued. “I’ll let you into a little secret. People don’t just stop crying because they’re not babies anymore. Adults cry all the time,” 

Klaus sighed heavily. 

“Even daddy cries sometimes…”

Christopher’s eyes widened.

“You do!?”

Klaus nodded.

“Why?” he asked, looking up at him, confused.

“Because… sometimes things make you sad. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about,”

When Christopher still didn’t appear convinced Klaus pulled him into his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

“You are my son, I love you. No matter what, you understand?”

This conversation with his son brought back numerous amounts memories; of words said to him by his own father.

Times when he would fall and scrape his knee or elbow and begin to cry (for he had been a quite emotional child) only to face a tirade of abuse and insults.

Mikael would tower over him mocking him, telling him to go back to his ‘art’ and stay away from activities made for real men, if he was too pathetic to participate without falling over.

Klaus wouldn’t make the same mistake with his own son.

He unfurled Christopher from his arms and looked him over.

“How’s the leg? Better?”

Christopher again nodded, giving his father a small smile.

“Good. Why don’t you find Uncle Kol, see if he wants to have a kickabout?” he said, ruffling his hair.

Christopher’s smile widened as he ran out to the kitchen to seek his uncle.

Unbeknownst to Klaus, Caroline had been standing by the door observing the whole thing.

He noticed her as he straightened to stand up.

“Hello love,” he said, quietly.

“That was really great, everything you said to him,” she said stepping forward and wrapping her arms around his waist.

“Our son’s lucky to have such an amazing dad,” 

“Well to be fair,” he said brushing his nose against hers. “He also has a wonderful mother,”

He gently pressed a kiss against his forehead and she smiled.


	12. The Birthday Party Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to 'The Birthday Party'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the overwhelmingly nice responses to the first instalment of ‘The Birthday Party’; here is part 2

“So,” Kol began, taking the cap of his beer bottle. “How are things down under?”

He uncapped Enzo's bottle and handed it to him.

“Not bad, but there's no place like home,” he clinked the top of his bottle against Kol's, and took a swig.

“Mm, and how are things down under,” asked, suggestively “Any pretty young things catch your eye?”

“One or two,” Enzo murmured absentmindedly. Enzo's eyes drifted toward where Rebekah stood on the other side of the garden. 

When she looked up and saw him she immediately turned to look in the other direction.

Christmas, 2015

Enzo wandered into the kitchen and dipped his finger into a bowl of cranberry sauce on the counter.

“Enzo! That’s supposed to be for dinner!” Caroline exclaimed swatting at his hand.

“Sorry gorgeous,” he replied with a completely unapologetic smirk on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes.

“Hey make yourself useful and take some more wine out of the fridge. I'm pretty sure Rebekah’s determined to drain the bottle I already put out,”

Enzo reached into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Pinot.

“What's the matter with her anyway?” Enzo asked, jerking his head toward the door.

Caroline came closer and lowered her voice.

“She was planning to bring a date tonight so he could meet her family. Apparently, he just called and stood her up,” she said.

“What a prick” Enzo murmured.

“Yeah, she's pretty upset about it,”

Suddenly there was the sound of something smashing in the foyer. 

Caroline’s eyes widened and looked to Enzo who just gave her a confused shrug and.

“Klaus! That better not have been my Christmas ornaments!?” Caroline yelled.

“It's under control sweetheart,” he replied, just as the sound of something else breaking resounded through the house.

“Sorry, that was my fault,” Kol called out.

Caroline let out a frustrated sigh and stormed out of the kitchen murmuring about having to do everything herself.

Deciding not to stick around for whatever fit Caroline was about to throw, Enzo decided to make his escape   
into the living room.

He walked in to find a very depressed looking Rebekah slumped down on the couch. Swirling a straw around in her drink.

“Mind if I join you love?” He asked, moving to settle next to her. 

Rebekah gave an unbothered wave of her hand and took a sip of her drink.

“I heard you’ve unfortunately been stood up?” Enzo asked.

“What’s it to you?” she snarled.

“Do you remember me? I was at Caroline’s last barbeque I’m-”

“-Yes, yes I remember,” she interjected “Caroline’s little sidekick,”

“Well I’d hardly used the word sidekick,” he murmured. “-Or little for that matter…”

Rebekah sighed and let her head fall back against the couch.

“Look at me, sodding alone at Christmas; surrounded by my idiot's brothers; Caroline; that gold digging, she-devil, trollop that Elijah married; and you. Some Christmas this turned out to be,”

There was a small pause and Rebekah reached to have another sip of her drink. 

Enzo thought for a moment and then said.

“If it’s any consolation, this guy - whoever he is - is obviously a complete wanker,” he stated.  
Rebekah sniffed.

“How do you figure that? You don’t even know him,”

“I don’t need to,” he replied “All I know is that he was stupid enough to blow off someone as stunning as you,” 

Rebekah turned to look at him taken aback and momentarily speechless.

“If you asked me you dodged a bullet. Don’t want to be slumming it with an idiot now do we?” Enzo said, leaning back and stretching his arms out to rest against the top of the chair.

Rebekah regarded him suspiciously for a moment and then bit down on her lip spoke.

“Lorenzo was it?”

“The one and only,” he smirked.

“It’s rude to leave a lady drinking by herself you know,” she prompted, a hint of a smile appearing on her face. 

Enzo grinned back and rose from his seat.

“I’ll get another glass,”

 

Present Day

Enzo was abruptly shaken from his thoughts, at the feeling of a small six year-old’s body colliding with his; almost completely knocking the wind out of him.

“Uncle Enzo! Uncle Enzo! You’re here!” Christopher exclaimed excitedly, his arms still locked around Enzo’s waist.

“Hello mate,” he replied stooping down to ruffle his hair.

“How’ve you been doing? Causing lots of trouble for mum I hope?” he joked, laughing when Christopher nodded enthusiastically.

“Blimey look at you! You’re nearly taller than me, what are they feeding you,” he asked.

Christopher frowned.

“Mommy keeps making me eat veggies. She said they’re good for me and they help me grow, but they taste nasty,” he said, scrunching up his face.

Enzo threw his head back and laughed again along with Kol.

That’s what he liked about children. 

Unreservedly honest.

“It’s my birthday today, Uncle Enzo! Did you get me anything?” 

And apparently blunt and straight down to the point too.

“Christopher,” Caroline called, stepping out onto the patio holding some plates. “That’s not very polite. We don’t just go around demanding gifts from people,”

“Sorry,” he lisped, flashing his mother his big apologetic eyes.

“But did you?” he whispered to Enzo.

“I might’ve done,” Enzo said vaguely, grinning down at his nephew.

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” Christopher’s face fell and he huffed disappointedly.

“But between you and me, If I have gotten you something, it’s probably a pretty awesome gift,” he said, winking at him.

Christopher beamed at him, showing of the two prominent dimples in his cheeks. 

“Go on get out of here,” Enzo grinned, patting him affectionately on the head.

“And I want a large piece of that cake if I’m giving away any presents today,” he called after him.

“OKAY!” Christopher yelled over his shoulder.

Enzo laughed, standing up and returning to his conversation with Kol.

 

Meanwhile, Rebekah stood by the barbeque, watching the whole scene and glaring in Enzo’s direction.

“What’s he even doing here,” she said, bitterly,

Katherine, who was the only other person standing there, glanced around to see if there was someone else Rebekah was talking to. Since her and her sister in law, maintained a strict ‘lets only speak when necessary’ policy at all times. 

“Who Enzo?” she asked.

Rebekah nodded.

“Well according to Kol he’s been in Australia for God knows how long, taking selfies with koalas or something,” Katherine said, boredly examining her nails.

“But you know how it is, Caroline only has to bat her eyelashes at him and he comes running from halfway across the world,” 

Taking a sip of her drink, Katherine eyed Rebekah with interest.

“What’s got you so worked up about it, anyway?” she asked.

“Nothing!” Rebekah shot back immediately. “Why would I be upset?!”

When Katherine gave her a face that said she clearly didn’t believe a word she was saying; Rebekah shot her a filthy look.

“What!? Why don’t you just mind your own bloody business Petrova!?” she hissed storming away from her.

Katherine just smiled and sipped her wine. Counting it as a victory that she managed so effortlessly to get Rebekah worked up.

********************************************************************************************************

Caroline gasped as she was thrown up against the wall of the storage closet. Klaus pinned one her hands up on either side of her head and ran kisses up her neck. While his skilful hands moved between her thighs.

She had just been walking through the house minding her own business (looking for him actually) when a mysterious arm appeared out the closet and dragged in.

Before she could scream or protest a familiar pair of lip were covering hers, while his hands had a mind of their own and began exploring her body.

She would’ve stopped him ages ago. But he just had a way of kissing her, so that every coherent thought disappeared from her head.

Eventually, she mustered the resolve to push him of off her. He stepped back reluctantly with a disappointed look on his face.

“Sweetheart-”

“No birthday boy, you can’t keep distracting me! I have a party to throw,” she huffed.

“I think the guests won't miss us for a couple of minutes love,” he insisted.

“That’s not the point! We have to go start up the barbeque and put the candles on the cake so we can sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and eat,”

“I was just planning on eating, actually,” Klaus grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“That is not what I meant and you know it!” Caroline snapped.

Klaus pouted and flashed her that look again.

“Look if you keep attacking me, you’ll ruin the surprise,” she said pointedly.

“And what’s that love?” Klaus asked, his brows knitting in confusion.

A devious smile spread on Caroline’s face and slowly she took down the straps on her sundress revealing the red lace bra she was wearing underneath.

Klaus stared hungrily at her, admiring the way the lace was practically painted on her skin before stepping toward her again.

Quickly she stepped away from him and looped the straps back over her shoulders.

“Later I promise,” she said, tip-toeing to press a short kiss against his lip, before turning to walk out.

“Tease,” she heard him growl.

She laughed as she slipped back out into the hall.

********************************************************************************************************

A couple of minutes later, the whole family stood around a very proud Christopher, who was wrapped up in his father’s arms beaming, as everybody sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him.

“Make a wish sweetie,” Caroline cooed, blowing her son a kiss.

 

“It’s your birthday too,” Christopher said turning to his dad. “Help me blow them out?” 

“Of course son,” he beamed “Take a deep breath mate,”

Together both of them blew all out all of the candles causing everyone else to break out in cheer and clap.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the person behind the camera yelled. ‘Smile!’

Klaus looked up to glare reproachfully at the perpetrator who so happened to be Bonnie.

“Hey!” she exclaimed throwing up her hands. “It’s not my fault, Caroline put me on photographer duty!” 

“Take another Aunty Bonnie,” Christopher said, showing off his rows of pearly white baby teeth. 

“I wasn’t ready the first time!” he exclaimed.

Bonnie laughed and stooped down to get another photo.

“Smile daddy,” Christopher prompted, nudging his father in the chest with his elbow.

Klaus sighed reluctantly, but as Christopher turned and flashed him pleading eyes he relaxed and flashed a genuine smile as Bonnie snapped the picture.

While they posed, Caroline ducked into the kitchen to retrieve a knife to cut the cake with. 

She didn't notice Enzo propped up against the doorframe as she swiped tears from her eyes.

“You are a right softie Caroline,” Enzo said teasingly, making her jump.

“Shut up!” She exclaimed. “It’s not every day your baby turns six for the first time,”

He walked forward and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders.

“You know I'm happy for you. That you've got everything you wanted, a career, beautiful house, a family” Enzo said, smiling fondly at her.

“You'll have it too one day,” Caroline smiled.

Enzo nodded rolling his eyes.

“We’ll see,” he smiled.

Caroline leant forward and pressed a kiss and into his cheek and brushed the lip gloss stain off his cheek with an affectionate swipe of her thumb.

“Are you coming outside to get some cake?” she asked.

“In a second Gorgeous,” he promised.

Caroline smiled and nodded turned to leave the kitchen.

“Okay! Who wants cake?!” Caroline called out.

“Wait!” Christopher cried. “You forgot to ask me how old I am,”

Caroline sighed.

“We just sang to you Chris,”

“Pleeeeease,” he whined. “It's fun when you do the counting thing,”

“Alright mister, only cus it's your Birthday,”

On Caroline’s count, all the guests broke into a chorus of ‘How Old Are You Now?’.

“1  
2  
3  
4  
5…”

New Year's Eve, 2015

“5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!  
Happy New Year!”

All around the world people broke into cheers and looked around for someone to kiss or hug.

However in the guest bedroom of Katherine & Elijah’s apartment, a couple celebrated the new year in a slightly less traditional way.

 

Enzo moaned into Rebekah’s mouth as she pulled him against her. Running her fingers through his brown locks.

He peppered kisses down her neck and moved to pull off her jacket. 

“Are you… sure this is… what you want,” he panted.

She grabbed him and pulled him in for another searing kiss.

“Definitely,”

 

Initially, Rebekah hadn’t planned for the evening to take that particular turn.

At first, her plan had been to avoid Enzo like the plague.

After her rather dodgy behaviour at Christmas, she hoped it would be a very long time before she’d ever have to see him again.

Fate, however, had other plans.

She had wandered into the kitchen to fix herself a drink; nothing too strong this time.

When she spotted him in the corner chatting with an attractive brunette, in a pink sequined dress. She was laughing loudly and obnoxiously at what he was saying and her her hand stroked his bicep, idly.

She didn’t know why, but Rebekah felt a pang of jealousy watching them.

That’s what made her decide to top up her cranberry juice with some vodka.

She poured her drink and closed the fridge.

Only to turn around and come face to face with Enzo.

“Thought it was you,” he said.”But then again I’d know those magnificent legs anywhere,” he smirked.

“What do you want Lorenzo?”   
“Only to say hello and see how you are?”

 

“I’m fine,” she said stiffly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Enzo hesitated.

“Well, the last time I saw you were… slightly… inebriated…” he trailed off.

Rebekah huffed indignantly.

“Come to have a good laugh about it have you?” she snapped.

“No.,” he said firmly. “I’m showing genuine concern here love. I know all about getting unfortunate hangovers and vomiting after a booze-up,”

Rebekah winced.

“What exactly happened… at Christmas I mean?”

“Well, we were having a lovely time. Then I realised you may have had one drink too many. So I offered to take you home; except you refused to use the front door. And begged me not to let your brothers find out that you’d got so plastered so I let Caroline know we were leaving - And don’t worry I swore her to secrecy - and then I drove you home,” Enzo explained. “I promise I was a perfect gentleman,”

“Thank you,” she replied, sheepishly. “I know you probably had better plans for how to spend your Christmas then dealing with some sad drunk girl,” 

“Not at all. In fact, it was rather entertaining actually,” 

“...You have a lovely singing voice,” he added.

Rebekah’s eyes widened and Enzo gave her wide dimpled smile.

“You’re a smug git,” she growled, glaring at him.

“Sorry… sorry, I shouldn’t laugh. It’s just your rendition of that song from frozen nearly had me in tears,” he chuckled.

“You’re skating on thin ice,” Rebekah said, whacking him on the arm.

“I’m glad I ran into you tonight. You look incredible,” he said eyeing her. “If you don’t mind me saying,”

A small blush crept onto Rebekah’s face.

“Let’s have another drink together shall we?” Enzo proposed.

She thought for a moment.

“Alright. Although I’ll try not to get quite as drunk this time,”

They’d talked and laughed for what seemed like ages.

They didn’t know if it was the buzz of New Year or the champagne but one thing quickly led to another…

 

As Rebekah reached for the hem of his shirt, Enzo helped her out by lifting it off completely.  
She pushed him by his shoulders down on the bed and shimmied out of her cocktail dress; revealing her lacy green undergarments.

Enzo’s eyes raked over her exposed skin hungrily. 

“Right, it’s time to see if you can put your money where your mouth is,” Rebekah challenged.

“Ready when you are love,”

Present Day

While the festivities when carried on outside, Enzo sat quietly in the kitchen, pouring himself a drink.

The kitchen door swung open and Enzo immediately perked up as Rebekah walked in.

When she eventually noticed him her face fell and she turned to leave.

“Just a moment,” Enzo called out. “Rebekah, come on love you can't avoid me forever,”

Rebekah turned and scoffed.

“You clearly don't know me,”

Enzo flashed her that same handsome smile he’d given her at new years.

“I’d like to,” he replied.

“You could’ve fooled me!” she exclaimed.

“You’ve lost me?” he frowned.

“Forgotten so quickly? Wow, don't you know how to make a girl feel special, “ she huffed, barging past him.

“Wait, please?” He asked, gently grabbing her arm to stop her.

“At least give me a chance to apologise,”

She let out a loud sigh.

“New years, we slept together. I thought, stupidly, that you liked me. I woke up the next day, in my brother’s guest room, completely alone. You didn't even leave your number,”

Enzo shut his eyes and exhaled.

“Bloody hell I'm an idiot,”

“Yes. You are,” she said bluntly. “So you can understand why I'm not exactly thrilled to see you,” 

“I’m sorry. Believe me, I am; I can explain, it's just… a lot more complicated than it seems,” he explained.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“It's just… you know what. Never mind..” he trailed off.

“Hold on. I think after all this time you owe me some kind of explanation,” she demanded.

“You don't know me all that well but I don't do too well with romantic relationships,”

“Well that makes two of us,” she snorted, folding her arms.

“I’ve been in this position before, I wear my heart on my sleeve; I have one night stands and I end up getting far more attached than the other person and I end up getting hurt,”

“I like you Rebekah but I was afraid, so I ran. I see now it was a mistake, I'm sorry I hurt you,”

Rebekah was silent and stared him out for a moment.

“Well if you're genuinely sorry, I can forgive you,” 

Enzo nodded and gave her a small smile.

Rebekah turned to leave again.

“Just out of interest-” he called out.

“If I had stayed, would you have gone on a date with me?”

Rebekah stopped and gave him an assessing look.

“That depends on, what would you have said if you had?”

“Well if I were less of a prick,” he began, making Rebekah smile. “I would’ be stayed till morning and woken up next to a complete goddess and asked her very nicely if she'd do me the honour of going on a date,”

“And if I said no?” She asked.

He smirked, stepping forward; his eyes darkening.

“Well then I’d spend the entire morning convincing you to see things from my perspective,” husked.

Rebekah let a coy smile play on her lips as she stepped toward him.

“Well, perhaps you should ask me again…”

“Rebekah person, you magnificent, gorgeous woman, would you like to go on a date with me?” he asked.

“Hmm alright, I suppose I could give you another chance,” she hummed, softly.

At this point, they had closed what little space stood between them and they were now dangerously close.

“Are you sure?” He murmured. “Positive you don't want me to do the convincing you part, anyway?”

Rebekah smiled and leant in so that her lips nearly brushed against his.

“There’ll be plenty of time for that later,” she whispered.

Then, as their lips were about to touch she spun on her heel and strutted out.

Enzo touched his lips where Rebekah’s had ghosted.

Thank God for Caroline’s parties.


	13. Your Loving ARms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is in bed reading a book. Person B enters the room and climbs into bed with them. Without looking up person a raises their arm, so person B can crawl under and fall asleep. Person B falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble for @captnklaroline for being a complete sweetheart.x

It had been a lousy day.

Actually saying that was probably the understatement of the century.

It had been the day from hell.

Being an event planner wasn’t an easy job by any means; so Caroline’s solution to staying on top of everything, was having an organised list of things to do and a tight, efficient schedule which she stuck to religiously. 

And she expected everyone else to do the same.

Except that morning, for some reason, her alarm decided not to go off. When she blinked her eyes open and noticed the time, she’d practically shrieked the place down and flung herself out of bed in a mad panic.

Klaus hadn’t been particularly pleased about being woken up so abruptly but Caroline had been too flustered to stop and apologise.

She spent the morning focussing half of her attention on getting dressed and half of it on making desperate phone calls to all her employees, and the florists and the caterers; hoping to get ahead of herself.

Despite her efforts, though, the day was still a complete disaster.

All the deliveries arrived late.

As did the servers, because apparently, the agency had given them the wrong address.

The band she’d hired turned up but their lead singer had had a bit too much to drink the night before and he spent the entire evening puking.

The cake had gotten squished in the back of the delivery van.

And to top it all off, she realised she’d left the house and forgotten to put on deodorant.

Now she stood in her bathroom angrily scrubbing away at her teeth; making a mental note to write an angry letter of complaint to Apple.

I mean they deserved it if they were going to make phones that had alarm systems that only worked some of the time, right?

She marched into the bedroom in her vest and sleep shorts and let out a loud huff.

Klaus lay in bed, propped up slightly against the headboard, with a book in his hand. Caroline padded exhaustedly over to him and climbed into bed. Without looking up from his page Klaus’ arm instinctively lifted to make room for Caroline under it.

She buried her face into his chest and let out a loud, frustrated growl.

“I hate my life,” she groaned.

Klaus said nothing. He just stroked his hands through her blonde locks in a gentle soothing rhythm. Caroline eventually relaxed against his touch as he continued his ministrations.

Slowly her eyes began to flutter shut and soon she was fast asleep against him.

Klaus looked down at her and smiled. He put down his book and reached for his phone; making sure to set his alarm for 6am sharp. 

Just in case Caroline’s didn’t go off.


	14. The King of Hearts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to The King of Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive response to this fic, here is part 2.
> 
> Also please do not forget to vote Klaroline for best fandom; The Klaro Phone call for 'Best shocker'; and Caroline leaving the twins for Stefan for 'Moment that made you want to throw out your TV'; before midnight tonight on eonline.

Caroline woke up feeling simultaneously groggy and lightheaded. She was strapped into the chair she was sitting on with duct tape and her mouth was gagged with some kind of cloth tied around her head.

She didn't recognise her surroundings but from what she could make out in the darkness, it was a basement.

As she wondered which one of Klaus enemies he'd pissed off this time; her answer came walking down the stairs, into the basement.

The man was tall and lean and his hair was black.

He stopped and looked at her, but she still couldn't make out his face until he reached over and pulled the light switch.

Damon.

“Ugh. Seriously!?” She said, or attempted to say. The sound being muffled by the gag.

Damon grinned amusedly, then he stepped forward and pulled the cloth from her mouth.

“Seriously!?” She repeated. “Damon what the hell?”

He shrugged.

“Sorry Blondie, but this is just business, don't take it personally,”

She gaped incredulously at him.

“You kidnapped me; drugged me and tied me up in some creepy basement!”

Damon hummed. “Huh, yeah I could see why you'd take that personally,”

Caroline gave him a ‘You think!?’ look and rolled her eyes.

“But in reality, this has nothing to do with you Barbie. I need something from Klaus and well, we all know what a huge crush the big bad wolf has on you,”

Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.

“Do you seriously think Klaus is going to give into whatever demands you give him, once he finds out you took me?! You're an idiot Damon,”

“Hey!” Damon exclaimed, with a faux wounded expression. “That isn't very nice now is it?”

“Go to hell,” she snapped

“You want me to put the gag back on?” He challenged her.

She shut her mouth but continued to glare defiantly up at him.

“Turns out you're wrong, judgy. Klaus will be in contact with me, very soon and he will give me what I want,”

“Cus he knows if he doesn't I won't hesitate to hurt you,” he said, giving her a cold twisted smile.

 

Klaus sat quietly in his study. It was late evening and he was enjoying some tea and biscuits by the fireplace, while scanning through the paper.

He growled as his phone began to vibrate, for what seemed like the millionth time that evening; disturbing the tranquillity.

Even the most fearsome of crime bosses needed some time to himself.

He'd been steadily ignoring the person’s calls in hopes that they'd give up. But their persistence had eventually worn him in down. 

He reached out for his phone, snatching it off the desk irritably.

His ire lessened slightly seeing Stefan Salvatore’s name flashing across the screen.

But before he could utter the word ‘hello” Stefan's agitated voice cut him off.

“So he answers!” Stefan exclaimed, sounding significantly out of breath. “You know how to work a machine gun but picking your phone is a hardship for you?”

Klaus smirked.

“Apologies Ripper but I was hoping to have some me time this evening,” 

“Well, sorry to interrupt but it's important. I need you,” Stefan replied.

“Well I have to to say Stefan, I’m flattered, really but what about Elena?” 

“Very funny Klaus but you’re not gonna laugh when you hear what I have to tell you,” Stefan said, seriously.

“Well spit it out then,” he grumbled.

“It's about Caroline,” Stefan said.

Klaus’ face paled. He sat bolt upright, tightly clutching his hand around the phone.

“Speak Stefan,” he said, his voice low and dangerous.

Stefan sighed heavily.

“When my father requested I take over our… organisation, I refused as you know. Last time I checked, Giuseppe was adamant that he didn't want Damon in charge,”

“Apparently now things have changed,”

“So you're telling me that Damon is heading your father's organisation?” Klaus asked.

“The last time Damon and I spoke he said he was planning on carrying out some grand plan of action against you and taking back what was ‘ours’” 

“Now you and Damon are both adults, so I wasn't planning on getting involved. But this afternoon I called up Caroline to see how she was and got no answer. I tried again this evening and got the same response. I just went over to her place and she's nowhere to be found. The door and some windows were left open,”

“Plus Damon won't answer any of my calls,”

Klaus’ face hardened. He exhaled slowly, willing himself to calm down.

“So you mean to tell me,” he said in a low and dangerous voice. “That your idiot brother, has Caroline and is currently holding her to ransom; hoping to force my arm into surrendering my territory?”

Stefan let out a long suffering sigh.

“Seems that way,”

Klaus got up and began to pace.

“Well, it appears your brother and myself are going to have to have little chat doesn't it?” Klaus said, decisively. 

“Look, Klaus,” Stefan said wearily. “I’m not siding with Damon. Caroline’s my best friend okay? I know he's wrong here and in way over his head but he's still my brother-”

“-That brazen fool thought to hurt someone I care about, in order to take advantage of me. And you ask me to show him mercy?” Klaus hissed.

“He won't hurt Caroline like you said he's just seeking leverage. I don't think he could ever be that stupid,” Stefan insisted.

“You underestimate your brother,” Klaus scoffed. “But evidently not my fondness for you ripper,”

“In honour of our friendship, I will not kill Damon. This time. That is, only if Caroline is returned unharmed. I cannot and will not promise, however, that Damon won't suffer excruciating amounts pain at my hands once I find him” Klaus said, grinning maliciously.

Stefan sounded as if he was about to protest but Klaus quickly shouted over him “Goodnight Stefan” and ended the call.

He scrolled down in his contacts, stopping at Damon Salvatore’s number.

 

“-Its freaking unbelievable. It makes zero sense for my father to hand over all that power to saint Stefan, my younger brother, I might add and not to me. I mean what is that?”

Caroline fought the urge to groan as Damon rattled on about his daddy issues.

She knew people were usually tortured when they were held hostage but she didn't know it would be this bad.

Damon's phone suddenly lit up beside him, in the corner where he was sitting.

Caroline shut her eyes and prayed it wasn't another of Stefan's phone calls that Damon was steadily ignoring.

As much as she hated to admit it, her first thought upon realising that she had been taken was that she hoped Klaus would come soon and rescue her.

Which was so cliche, so damsel in distress, she could hardly stand herself for even thinking that way.

Damon beamed up at her.

“You're in luck Blondie; Klaus is being utterly predictable and has decided to come running to your defence,”

He lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Damon,” a clipped British voice resounded through the phone, just loud enough for Caroline to hear.

“Klaus Mikaelson, what can I do for you on this fine evening?”

“Let's cut the niceties, shall we Damon,” Klaus insisted. “I believe you have something of mine,”

Caroline bristled at that comment. But she decided it was something she would take up with him another time.

“Funny thing,” Damon replied. “I was just gonna say the same to you,”

Klaus let out a slightly condescending laugh.

“Your father and I had an agreement, Damon. I leave him alone and he's free to conduct his own business undisturbed; in exchange, the properties north of Bourbon Street now belong to me,” he explained.

“Well see, I was very much against that particular decision when it was made and I would've vetoed it, given half the chance. But my dear father isn't in charge anymore, I am. And I say that we’re taking back the estate,” Damon retorted.

“Now you either agree to those terms or I'm going to have to be faced with a very difficult decision,”   
He tapped his chin.

“Hmmm. Which one of Caroline’s fingers, should I cut off and send to you first?”

To both Damon and Caroline’s surprise, Klaus started laughing.

“Did I say something funny Klaus?” He asked, irritably.

“Damon, Damon, Damon,” he tutted. “Always so impulsive. Perhaps that's why your father was so eager to pass you over for Stefan,”

Damon's face twisted in anger.

“You're walking a dangerous line Klaus. The way you're playing with poor little Caroline’s life I’m starting to think I over estimated how much you about her,” Damon, said, turning to smirk in Caroline’s direction.

Klaus laughed again. 

“Oh I think you'll find it is not I who is in the immediate danger, Damon,”

“I'm going to give you one chance and once chance only. Return Caroline safely and I will be so benevolent, that I'll even let you have a head start before I come after you,” Klaus said calmly.

“Not a chance Klaus, we’re doing this on my terms. You obviously don't think I meant what I said about hurting Malibu Barbie here,”

“Now if you don't give me what I want, I will do it and I don't give a damn how you or my brother feels about it,” he snapped.

“Yes Damon, I'm well aware of your lack of concern for your brother's wellbeing. But he isn't the only person in your life you're close to is he?”

“As I said your father and I are on good terms, it would be a shame to punish him for your stupidity.Then again he is the idiot that put you in charge in the first place; then again there is that pretty little thing you're always on again and off again with. Rose, was it?”

 

Damon’s face dropped.

 

“And then there's your dear sweet mother. I know you've been looking for her since she went running from your father all those years ago. But you can put all your private detectives to rest now. I know exactly where she is.”

He paused

“I also have about five people poised and ready to riddle her with bullets, should I give the order at any given time,”

There was a deathly silence.

Damon's face had lost all its colour; so much so that he resembled a sheet.

Caroline couldn't ever remember seeing Damon look so frightened.

“I’ll ask you again Damon,” Klaus said cooly.

“Release Caroline,”

Damon took a deep breath and appeared to regain his wits.

“I want you to remember Klaus. You brought this on yourself,”

He hung up the phone abruptly, throwing it into the corner.

He shut his eyes for a second in an attempt to calm down. When he opened them Caroline couldn't help but feel unnerved by the cruel and sadistic glint in his eyes.

“Unfortunately for you, it looks like Romeo isn't planning on rescuing you anytime soon,” he said tauntingly, walking toward her.

Her eyes widened when he pulled out a shiny, silver, blade from out of his back pocket.

“Now usually you're supposed to wait a little while after the first phone call but-”

He moved his arm held the knife up against her throat.

“-in my opinion; it's never too early to begin the torture,”

He gave her a lecherous grin and pressed the point of the knife against her arm. Then he dragged the blade against her skin, eyes sparkling as the blood flowed from the wound.

Caroline gasped and winced in pain.

“Not a screamer Blondie?” Damon asked, with a tilt of his head. “ Ah don't worry, we’ll fix that…”

 

There was a loud bang, making Damon jump and drop his knife.

When gunshots could be heard above them, Damon quickly scrambled to his feet in alarm.

One of Damon’s men came running down the stairs. He was young, coated in sweat and wore a blazer and a panicked expression.

“What the hell is going on up there!?” Damon hissed.

“S-sir the- the security camera’s blacked out. I came down here to tell you, then I heard gunshots and I-”

Caroline screamed as a gunshot rang through the atmosphere. The bullet went straight through the man’s head and he fell to the ground like he had been made of paper.

Lucien and Marcel strode down the stairs in unison. Caroline swore she saw Damon begin to tremble as Klaus appeared behind them.

He held up his arms and began to back away from.

“Hey. Klaus, c’mon now. This is just business. You of all people understand that? We’re adults. We can talk about this, come on Klaus she’s just a girl-”

Damon hadn’t realised just how far he’d gotten until he felt his back hit the wall. 

Klaus advanced on him. His hand locked around Damon’s neck and Damon began spluttering and fighting for oxygen as Klaus rings dug into his flesh.

“Please,” he gasped.

Klaus brought his face right up close to Damon’s so he could feel his breath against his face.

“Listen carefully,” Klaus whispered. “I will kill you. I will kill you and anyone you’ve ever loved,”

Damon gasped and struggled against his grip, grasping at Klaus’ hand.

“Don’t. Touch her,” Klaus hissed. 

Damon made a half-hearted attempt to nod before his face began to turn a shade of purple.

Reluctantly, Klaus released his grip on his neck. Damon inhaled sharply and sank down to the ground against the wall, heaving and clutching at his throat.

Klaus turned to his employees.

“Tell the men, to make sure that anyone who was alive in this house when we came in; is dead by the time we leave,” he nodded at Damon. 

“Deal with this one; you know what to do,”

Marcel and Lucien nodded. Each man grabbed one of Damon’s arms and hauled him up off the ground.

He made a weak attempt to struggle against them but he was so winded, it was hardly much of a fight.

Klaus glared at him until all three men had left the room. Then he turned to Caroline.

The expression of rage melted off his face at the sight of her.

She could only imagine how dishevelled she looked but Klaus was looking at her as she was a fallen angel.

He walked toward her slowly and knelt down. He reached out his hand and gently caressed her cheek.

Caroline let out a sigh and leant into his touch. His face changed once again, though when he spotted the cut on her upper arm and him immediately sprang into action.

“He did this to you?” he asked, although he already knew the answer.

“Damon was planning to have a little fun with a switchblade before you came in,” she replied.

Klaus let out an aerated growl and peeled off his jacket in order to use it as a makeshift bandage.

 

“I’ll kill him,” he murmured.  
“Don’t,” she insisted, weakly. “He’s Stefan’s brother,”  
Klaus rolled his eyes.  
“Yes so I’ve been told. Remind me again, why that should be of any importance to me?”  
“Because it’s important to me,” Caroline breathed, looking him in the eyes.  
They stayed that way for what seemed like a long time before Klaus nodded defeatedly and began to release her.

 

He took his time, peeling the duct tape off her skin slowly so as not to hurt her. When he had finished, Caroline rose to stand up but Klaus hooked her arm around his shoulders and lifted her, bridal style into his arms.

Caroline huffed impatiently.

“Klaus I can walk you know,”

“You’ve suffered a trauma,” he replied.

Seeing her face he continued “It’s just until we get to the car sweetheart,”

She rolled her eyes but gave no further protest so Klaus continued out of the basement.

As they walked through the house, Caroline saw no harm in resting her face in the crook of his neck. After all, it had been a hell of a day and she was exhausted. Not to mention burying her face in Klaus' chest was a good way to avoid looking at all the dead bodies, littered on Damon’s carpet.

 

The car ride home was a quiet one. 

On the other side of the partition, Lucien drove while Marcel sat in the passenger’s seat next to him. They chatted quietly to one another as Lucien steered the car through the dimly lit streets.

Klaus and herself sat in perfect silence in the back seats. Klaus had a pensive look on his face as he stared out of the window. Every time Caroline caught his eye, his face flushed with guilt and he turned away.

Finally, Caroline got tired of the tension and decided to break it.

“Thank you,” she blurted out abruptly. So much so that even Lucien and Marcel turned their heads slightly as she spoke.

"I meant to say it before we left,"

Klaus looked up at her slightly startled and gave her a remorseful look.

“You don’t have to thank me, sweetheart,” he said. “I’m the entire reason you were in this predicament, to begin with,”

Caroline nodded silently.

“That may be true… But thank you anyway. I mean, any other powerful crime boss, would’ve just counted me as a loss and moved on,” 

She meant it as sort of a joke but the expression on Klaus’ face in response was anything but amused.

“I promise you, Caroline, Damon Salvatore never had the upper hand on me at any point. But even if he had it wouldn’t have mattered. I can stand to lose a couple of properties but you-”

He reached out and grasped her hand in his.

“-You are priceless. There isn’t anything I value over your safety and happiness,”

He gave her an uncharacteristically soft smile and turned back toward the window.

Caroline let the silence sit between for a little bit longer and then said.

“You did put me in a lot of danger today,”

“And for that, I am deeply sorry,”

“-But there is a way for you to make it up to me,” she said in a matter of factly.

Klaus’ forehead creased in confusion and he turned his whole body to face her.

A coy smile played on her lips as she left him in anticipation.

“I’ll need some time to rest, you know, after my trauma,”

He nodded eagerly.

“Of course,”

“But after that, I’m free next Tuesday. You could take me out for a ‘Sorry I nearly got you killed by my arch enemy dinner’,” she quipped.

Klaus' face broke out into a smile and he took her hand and pressed a kiss into it. 

“It’s a date, Caroline,”

At the front of the car, Lucien and Marcel exchanged knowing looks.

“You owe me fifty bucks,” Marcel pointed out.

Lucien grinned.

“It was worth being wrong. He’ll be good mood for the rest of the week now,”


	15. The Hero Next Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline is a single mother who is struggling to take care of her daughter by herself. One day a mysterious someone starts leaving gifts for them outside of their door. Background Carenzo.

“Lexie! Come on sweetie these bags are heavy!” Caroline called over her shoulder.

The small five-year-old in question was twirling around in circles, dressed in the pink sparkly crown and tutu she insisted on wearing over her clothes; green stripy leggings, and pink and black heelys.

“Coming mommy,” she replied, still spinning around in the same spot. Caroline sighed and continued to heave her shopping bags up the stairs onto the next floor.

Caroline loved being a mother. Alexis was the bright, energetic ball of sunshine in Caroline’s life and she wouldn’t trade her for the world. Her mother said Lexie was the dead stamp of Caroline at that age; stubborn, easily excited and obsessed with the colour pink. 

To this day Caroline was still a girly girl, nothing made her happier than spending hours playing dress up and tea parties with Lexie. She had no idea what she would’ve done had she not had a girl.

Lexie’s father was a man named Enzo, that she’d met in college. He’d been her best friend and losing him was the hardest thing she’d ever had to deal with. He was in the army and died in a mission overseas Afghanistan. 

Caroline was a proud working woman and she did her best to support herself in Enzo’s absence but her job as an assistant, at a party planning agency just about gave her enough money to pay her half of the rent, in the one bedroom apartment, she and Enzo had shared before Lexie was born.

Working her way up and owning her own company had been her dream but she’d gotten married and pregnant and so she had to quit and find more lucrative work.

Their financial worries were part of the reason Enzo had taken up the draft. 

Now that he was gone Caroline had to work a nine to five at a supermarket on weekdays and part time at the library at the weekends. Thank God they had a children’s creche there, so she didn’t have to arrange childcare for Lexie.

It was tough but Caroline was nothing if not resilient. She just kept her chin up and scraped and saved what little money she earned in hopes of building a better life for her daughter.

As Caroline approached the next flight of stairs she turned and looked behind her to see Lexie still spinning around, humming the tune to Doc McStuffins under her breath.

“Quickly Lexie, up the stairs. Mommy’s tired now,” Caroline sighed. Taking a minute to put down her bags and lean against the barrister to catch her breath. 

“I’m just tryna get my dance moves perfect mommy. See, watch-”

Lexie did a rapid 360 and ended up losing her balance and colliding head first into a pair of jean clad legs.

“Whoops,” said as she hit the ground.

“Lexie!?” Caroline called out in alarm as she heard the thudding noise Lexie made as she fell.

She turned to run over to her and she inwardly groaned as she spotted the person Lexie so happened to have bumped into.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Her tall, lean, obscenely attractive British neighbour who lived in 49B. He was a smarmy jerk and an insufferable flirt most of the time. So Caroline always did her level best to avoid him; what didn’t help was that Lexie absolutely adored him.

Mostly because he was always bribing her with sweets whenever Caroline’s back was turned but also because her five year old found it positively dazzling that Klaus had the same name, as the big, fat, man in the red suit who brought her gifts every year.

Lexie looked up confusedly and gasped seeing who she’d bumped into.

“Sowry mister Klaus,” she said, flashing her large, wide apologetic brown eyes; that she’d inherited from Enzo.

Klaus beamed down at her kindly.

“That’s quite alright sweetheart,” he said, extending his hand to help her up.

Lexie turned around to beam at her mother.

“Look, mommy, it’s Mister Klaus!”

Caroline looked up at Klaus who flashed her a dimpled grin.

“Yes sweetie isn’t that a fun coincidence,” she replied, shooting Klaus a dry smile in return.

“Yep,” Lexie nodded, Caroline’s sarcasm going completely over her head.

Klaus crouched down to speak to her.

“My, isn’t that a lovely crown you're wearing today Alexis. You didn’t tell me you were secretly a princess,” Klaus said, feigning surprise.

Lexie giggled and blushed as Klaus grinned at her.

“Mommy has a matching one but her’s isn’t pink like mine, it’s purple with pink sparkles,” she informed him.

“Oh does she now?” Klaus said, turning to look at Caroline. His smile widened seeing the embarrassed flush that appeared on her cheeks.

“Mmhmm,” Lexie continued. “She wears it when we play princesses together, though mommy says it a lot better being a queen than being a princess-”

“Lexie! Honey, we should really go,” Caroline jumped in, covertly glaring at Klaus who was trying his best to hold back his silent laughter.

“We have a lot of groceries to get up the stairs,”

“Allow me to help you with that,” Klaus offered. Extending his arm as Caroline moved to pick up the shopping.

“You really don’t have to-”

“-I insist,” he said. 

She scowled at him but didn’t protest any further. Because dammit those groceries were heavy and she knew for a fact that Klaus had a gym membership and went jogging every morning so he might as well put that unfairly hot body to good use.

So while the adults lugged the bags up the stairs, Lexie did her bit by entertaining everyone with the entire soundtrack to Frozen.

“Just here love?” Klaus asked, hovering near her door with her bags.

“Uhm yeah there’s fine. Thank you,” she added giving him a small smile of gratitude. It wasn’t the first time Klaus had come to her rescue, when she was weighed down with more bags than she could carry. It’s almost as if he timed when she would come back from shopping on a Friday afternoon, and then just magically appear to be of service. Although something told her it wasn’t all that much of a coincidence.

She hated the idea of being dependent on his help but at the same time, it was nice to know that he cared enough to put himself out.

“That’s not problem Caroline,” he said, giving her one of those smiles, that made her heart flutter, in a way that it hadn’t for a long time before, she’d met him.

A way that she vehemently ignored, because she’d learnt her lesson about good looking British men with dimples.

Before he turned to go into his apartment he bent down and offered his hand to Lexie to shake.

“Goodbye sweetheart, see you tomorrow,”

“Goodbye mister Klaus,” she sang, putting her tiny hand in his and shaking it.

He winked at her before getting up and unlocking his apartment.

Lexie stood with her back to Caroline looking down at her hands and giggling quietly to herself.

Caroline sighed.

“Lexie, did Mr Mikaelson give you candy again?” she asked, folding her arms.

“No,” Lexie lied. Doing her best to look as innocent as possible.

Caroline rolled her eyes and turned to open their door.

“I hope mister Klaus is going to pay your dentist bills when your teeth start rotting,” she muttered under her breath as she fiddled with her keys. 

She went to turn the handle and gasped as the entire thing came off in her hands.

“Uh oh,” Lexie said, seeing the look of irritation on Caroline’s face.

“Uh-Oh is right. Ugh, the super promised that he’d fix this!” Caroline complained, kicking at the door frame.

She managed to secure it on just long enough to get the-the door open and quickly ushered Lexie inside so she could put down her bags and collapse into bed.

 

Monday’s were always a hellish day. 

On Sunday’s Caroline didn’t have to work as many hours. Sometimes she didn’t have to work at all. So often times Lexie and her would have a lazy day and cuddle up in bed and watch tv together. If she wasn’t careful, more often than not she’d get too relaxed and forget to prepare adequately for the day after.

Yesterday had been one of those days.

Now she was pushing Lexie out the door, praying that they’d get down the stairs in time to catch the 7:45 bus.

“Oh no!” Lexie cried out coming to a halt by the stairs.

“What is it, Lex?” Caroline asked, urgently. Glancing at the time on her phone.

“My shoe!” the little girl whined.

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, knowing exactly what she was complaining about.

The strap had gone on her school shoes a long time ago and despite Caroline’s efforts with a hot glue gun, it refused to just hold on until payday when she could afford to buy Lexie another pair.

Caroline crouched down and tapped her leg.

“Here sweetie, lift your foot,” she coaxed.

Lexie did as she was told and Caroline lifted the strap and tucked into the sole of the shoe; gesturing for Lexie to put her foot back down.

Lexie made a face and twisted her foot around.

“That feels funny,” she said, shifting from leg to leg.

Caroline cupped her face and sighed again.

“I know baby, but you just have to wear them like that for a few more days, until mommy can buy you a new pair, okay?”

Lexie nodded and Caroline stood up and gestured for her to take her hand.

 

Thursday is when it all started happening.

It started off when she received a package in the post, containing a shiny gold, door knob inside of it.

At first, she thought she’d ordered it herself and forgotten about it. But when she checked out her purchase history on Amazon and saw nothing relating to door accessories she knew she wasn’t going crazy.

Maybe the super or the landlord bought it for her because they felt bad she had to wait so long to get her door fixed

Either way, Caroline decided not look a gift horse in the mouth and didn’t question it.

Then there was the pair of shiny patent school shoes sitting on her doormat the day after. Not only did they have bright pink butterflies on the back, they were also the kind of shoes that lit up when you walked. (The kind that Caroline had coveted as a child).

There was no way she could’ve afforded those out of her own money unless she saved up. Her anonymous benefactor was obviously very kind but the idea of taking something bought by someone else’s money didn’t sit well with her.

The last straw was when she found a brand new Louis Vuitton wallet in her mailing cubbyhole, sitting next to her electricity bill.

The only way she could tell it was for her and that someone hadn’t left it there by mistake was because; the person who put it in her slot had attached a little note to it.

Caroline,

To replace your missing purse,

X

About a month ago she’d lost her wallet somewhere in the building. She’d torn her apartment looking for it but had no luck.

Luckily her credit cards weren’t in it and she had just gotten paid the day before but that wasn’t the point.

She didn’t have money to go throwing away willy nilly like that.

So she’d put up a sign in the lobby and reported it missing to the super, in hopes that someone would turn it in.

That poster had begun to collect dust until that day she walked up to collect her mail, to not only find her new purse; but the full amount of money that she had lost and since she’d specified on the poster that her Starbucks loyalty card had been in there, the person had gotten out of their way to get her a Starbucks gift card and activated it for her.

It was all too good to be true and way too suspicious if you asked Caroline.

The gifts didn’t stop there. Anytime she vocalised out loud that she needed anything; suddenly, one way or another it would appear magically on her doorstep. 

Caroline couldn’t understand it. She also had a hard time convincing Lexie that the building wasn’t overrun with ‘fairies’ doing good deeds for people.

One day she was coming into the apartment, only to be met with Klaus’ toned backside on show as he bent over the desk near the mailing slots.

Caroline resisted the urge to stare but it was proving very difficult. Especially since Klaus’ jogging bottoms weren’t leaving much to the imagination.

“Hello love,” he hummed as she came close.

“Hey, what are you doing?” she asked, curiously.

“I’m writing a note to the superintendent. The boiler’s broken again. It’s fine down here but it’s bloody freezing upstairs.”

Caroline scoffed.

“Ugh that’s typical, give him an extra angry swear word from me will you?”

He smirked at her.

“But of course sweetheart,”

She smiled at him and moved to go up the stairs when something stopped her.

Klaus’ handwriting.

She’d seen it before, she knew she had.

“Something wrong love?” he asked when he noticed her hovering.

“Mmm no, you just ugh… have a nice penmanship, that’s all,” she bluffed, shuffling up the stairs.

It was only when she got upstairs to her apartment that it hit her.

The note Klaus was writing.

The handwriting matched the handwriting on the note attached to the purse.

All the gifts, the shoes, the door nob.

How had she not realised before?

 

Klaus Mikaelson stumbled disorientatedly out of bed. It was only 8 but he’d pushed himself really hard at the gym that day, plus he had an early presentation in the morning.

The abrupt knocking had woken him up and now he was padding, in a slightly zombified manner to address the person on the other side of the door.

He swung it open to find his very angry looking blonde neighbour holding a large cardboard box and scowling at him.

“Caroline. Hello, love what is-”

“I know it was you,” she interjected.

He frowned in confusion.

“What was me, sweetheart?”

“The gifts! she yelled, exasperatedly “The expensive purse and my door knob. Don’t play innocent Klaus,”

Caroline took the guilty expression on his face as a confirmation and continued.

“It’s not enough that you bribe my daughter with sweets but now you’re trying to buy your way into her heart with shoes?!”

“Now wait a minute love-”

“Let’s get one thing straight. We are not some charity case. You don’t have to throw your money around because you feel bad for us. Or is it because you want to make yourself feel better, hmm? Were you trying to feel like a good person Klaus or was this all just to get into my pants?”

“Come now love, that was uncalled for. Call it altruism or whatever you’d like but I was just trying to help,”

“Well I don’t need your help okay!?” she spat. “Here,”

She shoved the box into his hands angrily.

“That’s everything, everything that wasn’t edible anyway,”

“Caroline you don’t have to do this-”

“Yes, I do Klaus. You wouldn’t understand,”

“No, clearly I do not so why don’t you explain it to me?”

“Look,” she sighed, “All you need to know is; you and your compliments and your expensive gifts can leave me and my daughter alone,”

With that, she turned and walked back toward her own door.

“Caroline!” he called out, but she was inside before he could stop her.

Klaus sighed exasperatedly and cursed under his breath.

 

The next day was a Saturday. Caroline and Lexie were eating breakfast and getting ready for Caroline’s shift at the library.

“You all done?” she asked Lexie, as she ate her last spoon of oatmeal.

She nodded and showed Caroline the bowl. She took it and jerked her head toward her bedroom.

“Okay go get your clothes on,”

Lexie hopped down from her stool at the breakfast bar and skipped toward her room. She paused at the front door, staring down at the mat confusedly.

“What is it Lexie?” Caroline asked.

“It’s a letter,” she answered holding it up.

Strange. Nobody delivered mail straight to the door in this apartment building.

Lexie handed her the envelope and skipped away into her bedroom.

On the front, all it said was For Caroline.

She opened it and pulled out a letter on a folded A4 sheet of paper.

Dear Caroline,

If you don’t shred this before you get to read it; I want you to know, that I am deeply sorry for any offence that I caused you over the past few weeks.

You have to know that everything I did, I did because I genuinely care the wellbeing of you and Lexie. I care about whether your happy. I suppose in a way it is selfish. Seeing you happy makes me happy.

I knew you’d be suspicious if I started to buy you gifts and if I outright offered you money you’d be insulted. Understandably. So I resolved to try and help you out in secret

I understand that deceiving you was wrong. I shouldn’t have but you should also know that I never expected anything in return from you and I would never attempt to exploit you or your daughter for my own gain.

If you still wish to have no contact with me I understand. I can only hope you find it in your heart to forgive me eventually in your own time.

Fondly,

Klaus

Caroline exhaled and leant her head against the door. After a second of deliberating, she pulled it open and stepped out into the hallway.

As luck would have it, Klaus stepped out at the same time and they nearly ran right into each other.

When Klaus saw it was her his eyes widened and for the first time since she’d met him, Klaus actually looked sheepish.

“I was just on my way out,” he murmured, moving to get past her.

“Wait!” she called out.

“Can we talk?”

He paused and slowly turned back around to face her.

Caroline took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry I was so hard on you last night,” she said.

“Caroline you don’t have to-”

“Let me finish,” she said. “It’s hard being a single mom. And literally, the worst feeling in the world feeling like you’re not doing enough for your kid. After Enzo, Lexie’s dad died; everyone was so helpful. My parents; my friends; Enzo’s family. But I didn’t want their hand me downs or their money or their pitying looks. I just wanted to feel like I could take care of my daughter by myself.”

“I don’t know, maybe it’s just who I am. But that’s why I got so mad yesterday. I hated the idea of you thinking that I couldn’t cope.”

Klaus’ face softened.

“Is that what you think? That I think you can’t cope? Caroline, you are one one of the strongest people I’ve ever met,”

Caroline’s face flushed as he continued.

“You’ve done such a good job with Lexie all by yourself. I admire you. I got you all those things, not because I thought you were destitute and desperately needed them but because I see how hard you work and I wanted you to have the things that are important to you,”

Caroline fell speechless at Klaus’ words and just stared up at him processing everything he said.

After a moment Klaus broke the silence

“If I promise, to let you pay for your own meal; will you go out on a date with me next week?” he asked, a small hopeful smile appearing on his lips.

Caroline let out an incredulous laugh and bit down on her lip pondering the decision.

“Say yes mommy!” a voice squeaked through the door.

They both laughed and Klaus raised his eyebrows at her.

“That's two against one love,” he pointed out.

She smiled still chewing on her lip.

“How’s Friday?”

“Friday works perfectly,”

“Good,” she said. “You can knock for me at eight,”

She tiptoed upward and placed a kiss on his cheek, before disappearing back into her apartment.

Klaus grinned when a few seconds later he heard.

“Mommy, is mister Klaus your boyfriend now?”


	16. Nanny 911

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus is a single dad and paramedic who is in desperate need of a nanny. Luckily the answer to his prayers isn’t far off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Klebekah and Rebenzo.

“Shame about that guy huh?”

Klaus Mikaelson sat in the passenger seat, next to his best friend and partner of 5 years, Marcel. They were a team of paramedics who just a few hours ago treated a man with a stab wound H hadn’t made it to the hospital and died during their commute. Unfortunately, witnessing untimely deaths was a hazard of the trade in their line of work.

“I just hate the fact that I know he has kids. Well you know had. His whole family watched us put him in the back and heard us tell em daddy was gonna be just fine.”

“One of his kids was only like three? Couldn’t be more than five. Man, I’d hate to be the one making the phone call to that house And I know, I know what you’re thinking we should really be used to witnessing sad things by now, but it doesn’t get any easier, y'know. No matter how long you do it,”

Marcel took his eyes off the road briefly and glanced at his friend. Klaus had his head bowed and eyes glued to his phone.

“Dude, I’m sitting here pouring out my heart to you and you’re over there, what? Updating your Snapchat story?” Marcel complained.

“You know good and well I don’t know how to use that infernal app,” Klaus murmured, in return.

“Well sorry for boring you. I just like to pass the time occasionally, were here all night after all,”

Klaus lifted his head and sighed.

“I’m sorry Marcel. I’m just attempting to get a hold of Rebekah but she doesn’t appear to be in the mood to answer her texts,”

“Well, it 11am,” Marcel pointed out. “Maybe she’s asleep,”

“Yeah, that, or she’s too busy using my Netflix subscription to watch reruns of the bachelorette,” Klaus scoffed.

Marcel chuckled as he turned the corner.

“She with Sophie tonight?”

Klaus nodded.

“I just need to make sure she got down to sleep alright. She’s been having night terrors recently.”

“Aw poor kid, that can’t be any fun,” Marcel said, sympathetically.

Klaus huffed and let his head fall back against the back of his chair stuffing his phone into his pocket irritably.

“Hey! I’m sure she’s fine, man,” Marcel said, reassuringly.

“I just hate not being there for her. I’m her dad and she sees more of the back of my head than anything else,” Klaus said, shutting his eyes in exasperation.

“Take it from me, that girl adores her daddy. She’s happy and healthy and she’s got good people around her; you’re doing the best that you possibly can,” Marcel responded.

Klaus shook his head.

“Sometimes I’m not so sure,”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s been a rough night, you’ll feel better when you can go home and get some sleep,”

“You’re probably right,” Klaus nodded, running his hand over his face.

“When am I ever wrong?” Marcel quipped. Grinning when he earned a smile from Klaus.

 

At around 7am Klaus arrived back at his apartment. He pushed the door open and rested down his bag making a beeline for the coffee maker in the kitchen.

A few minutes later, the guest bedroom door swung open and his sister shuffled out a pink, silk pyjama set.

Her tired eyes widened in momentary surprise, seeing Klaus standing there. He raised his eyebrows in amusement as she quickly held up her hands in defence.

“Before you start, my battery died. So I literally didn’t see any of your messages until I woke up two minutes ago,” she insisted.

Klaus took a sip of his coffee.

“I didn’t say a word, sister,”

She scowled at him.

“Your face says it all Nik,”

She pushed past him to get to the fridge.

“Rough night?” she asked.

“Something like that,”

The bedroom door beside Rebekah’s cracked open and a tiny blonde, in My Little Pony night dress, padded out rubbing her eyes and yawning.

“Good morning sweetheart,” Klaus called out, startling her.

The little girl’s face lit up as if she’d just seen Santa and she dropped the stuffed animal in her hand and raced over to the kitchen area, as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“Daddy!” she squealed, leaping into her father’s arms.

Klaus put down his drink and stooped down to catch her.

“Hello sweetheart,” he murmured lovingly into her hair.

She hummed contentedly as he bundled her into his arms and squeezed her close.

Rebekah sipped her orange juice and smiled watching the exchange.

Klaus moved to stand up, effortlessly lifting Sophia with him.

“Hows my girl?” he asked dropping a kiss on her forehead.

“Good,” she smiled, lifting the necklaces Klaus wore underneath his shirt and playing with them.

“Did you take good care of Aunt Bekah for me? Did she manage to behave herself?” he murmured conspiratorially to her. 

Rebekah scoffed indignantly and rolled her eyes, turning to grab some cereal.

Sophia just giggled in response.

He grinned down at her, brushing the curls out of her face.

“Why don’t you start getting ready for school and then come and have some breakfast, hmm?” he prompted, lowering her to the ground.

She nodded and placed a kiss on his cheek before scurrying away.

“How was she last night?” he asked, turning back to face his sister.

“Much better, she only woke up once this time,” Rebekah replied.

“Thank you for stepping in,”

She waved him off.

“You don’t have to keep thanking me Nik, she’s my niece and my Goddaughter. It’s the least I can do,”

“Still, you have your own life. I’m going to have to look into finding something more permanent for her,” Klaus said, pensively.

“What does that mean?” Rebekah frowned.

“A nanny, someone to be here when I’m at wor-”

“-Absolutely not,” Rebekah butted in.

“Beg pardon?” he said, raising his eyebrows.

“You can’t invite some stranger in here to take care of her!?”

“She’s a child Bekah. She needs consistency. Not you one minute and Freya or Elijah the next. I need a full-time person here who can give her what she needs.”

Rebekah put her hand on Klaus’ arms.

“This isn’t about giving Sophie a mum is it?” Because another parent and a nanny aren’t the same things. If you think bringing in a nanny will be making up for anything then-”

“That’s not what this is about,” he dismissed her. “As her father, I just think it’s the right thing to do,”

Rebekah huffed and leant up against the fridge.

“Well, I don’t see how that’s going to work. Aside from Marcel, you don’t trust anyone outside of our family. You were reluctant to let me leave Sophie with Enzo,” she pointed out.  
“I’m still reluctant to leave you with Enzo,” he grumbled.

“Well that’s not really up to you, now is it?” she said waving her engagement ring in his face and waggling her tongue at him petulantly.

He rolled his eyes and continued.

“Admittedly yes it will be a struggle but I’ll find the right person eventually,” he said, determinedly.

“Well, I have a better solution than ploughing endlessly through hundreds of applicants and getting absolutely nowhere,” Rebekah stated.

“Do tell,”

“Enzo has a friend-”

Klaus groaned loudly.

“No Nik! She’s a professional Au Pair and she’s really good. I mean hated her at first because I didn’t believe Enzo had such an attractive close female friend that he wasn’t sleeping with. But it turns out I was wrong and that Caroline’s lovely and I was just being paranoid,”

“Get to the point Bekah,” Klaus said, impatiently.

“Hold on, I think I have her business card in my purse,”

She hurried out of the room and returned a couple seconds later with her blue clutch in tow.

“Here,” she handed him a small, eggshell, laminated, business card.

Caroline Forbes  
Professional Childcare services  
202-555-0146

“She has a degree in child psychology and she speaks four languages,” Rebekah said, giving him a pointed look.

“That hardly proves anything,” Klaus said scathingly.

“Oh for pity’s sake Nik. Just call her, or better yet I’ll call Enzo and ask him to set up a meeting. You’re sleep deprived you’ll only scare her off.”

“Now you go and get some rest and I’ll take Sophia to school,”

Two days later Klaus stood in his living room, impatiently pacing back and forth. He looked up accusingly at the clock on the wall. It seemed as if the minute hand had been stuck at ten minutes past for ages now.

Caroline was supposed to be meeting him at his house at 5pm.

He was nervous, so he’d gotten showered and dressed too early and now the anticipation of the wait was starting to get to him.

His phone buzzed making him jump.

Rebekah.

“What is it, sister!?” he snapped, as soon as he pressed answer.

“Are you panicking?” she asked.

“What would make you think that?” he growled, beginning to pace again.

“You’re using your agitated voice,” she said, as a matter of factly.

He exhaled irritably.

“She’ll be there soon Nik, I’ve never known Caroline to be late for anything. Now when she comes just relax and be yourself,”

“No actually,” she backtracked. “That’s terrible advice, definitely do not be yourself,”

“Goodbye Bekah,” he growled, moving to hang up the phone.

“Wait! Are you wearing the outfit I picked out for you?” she asked.

“No,”

“Oh! But Nik that sweater really brought out your eyes and I read somewhere that if you wear warm welcoming colours-”

Klaus made a static sound with his mouth and then abruptly hit the ‘end call’ button without another word.

He whipped around as seconds later someone knocked the door.

“Just a moment,” he called out.Taking a deep breath and crossing the room.

And he was glad for that extra bit of oxygen because when he opened the door, the most stunning blonde he’s ever seen stood on the other side of the threshold. She wore a white baby doll dress, short white matching heels and a yellow cardigan on top. Which complimented the perfectly curled golden locks, that framed her face.

He stood staring at her, for what, in hindsight, was an embarrassingly long amount of time.

Luckily, Caroline appeared equally disarmed by the sight of him. He didn’t miss the way her eyes flickered down his body before she cleared her throat and began to speak.

“Hi, you must be Klaus. I’m Caroline, Enzo’s friend,” she stuck her hand out for him to shake.

He grasped her small dainty hand in his own large rough one.

“Please do come in,” he said, gesturing behind him.

“You have a lovely home,” she commented as she floated in.

He grinned and gestured to the chairs.

“Have a seat. Would you like me to take that for you?” he asked, gesturing to the purse she was sliding off of her shoulder.

“That would be great, thank you,” she replied. With her bag she also shrugged off her cardigan simultaneously; giving Klaus a tantalising view of the bare, creamy flesh on her neck and shoulders.

He took a breath and willed himself focus. This was the woman who could potentially be entrusted with his daughter’s safety. He had to put his attraction to her aside in order to be objective.

He cleared his throat and sat down across from her.

“May I offer you a drink?” he asked.

“No, that’s fine thank you,” she replied politely.

He nodded.

“So,” she said, placing the pieces of paper she’d taken out of her bag onto the table.  
“I assume Rebekah’s told you some stuff about me already but I brought some references with me anyway and those are my certificates. Everything’s up to date and if you like I’d be happy to answer any questions you have Mr Mikaelson,” she finished, sitting back in her chair.

“Impressive,” he hummed leafing through the documents. “And please, call me Klaus,” he said, smiling and flashing her dimples at her.

She blushed ever so slightly and Klaus couldn’t deny feeling slightly pleased with himself.

When he finished reading, he had to concede that Rebekah right; Caroline obviously knew her stuff.

“Well, your qualifications certainly speak for themselves, love. But I’d like to know a little bit more about you if you don’t mind,” he requested.

“Alright,” Caroline said smiling brightly at him.

“I’m 26 and I moved here from Virginia for college. I live about 10 minutes from here actually, I was surprised when Rebekah texted me the address…”

As Caroline carried on speaking Klaus found himself becoming more and more intrigued by her. He would intercept just to ask questions that had nothing to do with her job, simply out of curiosity.

Eventually, she accepted his offer for some coffee and they got talking about the previous families she’d nannied for. What sold him in the end was the way she spoke so passionately about the kids as if they were her own.

He’d decided within the first few minutes of her speaking that she was going to hire her. And not just because he was attracted to her although he was only human.

“I’d like very much, Caroline, if you’d agree to take care of Sophia for me,” Klaus said looking up at her through his lashes expectantly.

Caroline flushed a lovely shade of pink at his words and a smile spread over her face.

“Well, I’m very honoured that you like me. Although I have to say, I don’t usually get offers so quickly,”

“Well I’m afraid I’m slightly pressed for time and as I said you are extremely impressive,” 

He hadn’t meant for his voice to sound so suggestive but that’s the way it had come out.

Although it was extremely satisfying to see her writhe in her chair as her face heated once again.

“Well, I usually like to meet them first. You know the kids, just so they have a chance to get used to me,” she stated.

“Of course, she’s in her bedroom I’ll just get her,”

Klaus rose from his chair and crossed the room.

He gave his daughter’s door light knock and then entered.

Klaus spoke in a hushed voice then emerged with a small five years old attached to his hand.

“Sophia sweetheart, this is Caroline,”

Sophia smiled shyly at Caroline, blinking up at her with her big glass like eyes.

“Hello, how do you do Sophia, it’s very nice to meet you,” Caroline cooed beaming down at her.

“Hello,” she replied softly. Looking up at her father for cues.

“Caroline’s going to spending some time here with us from now on and she’d like to get to know you a little bit,” Klaus said to her.

“Why don’t you show Caroline some of your toys?” he murmured encouragingly.

Sophia hesitated slightly but then walked forward and gestured for Caroline to take her hand.

Caroline smiled warmly and did so, rising from her chair to follow her.

“Do you like Frozen?” Sophia ventured, hesitantly.

“I love Frozen!” Caroline gushed. “I have the sing-a-long version on DVD,”

“Really!?” Sophie exclaimed, “Me too!”

“Maybe we could watch it together?” Caroline asked her.

Sophie nodded eagerly.

“Daddy won't watch it with me anymore, he said 5 times was enough,” she pouted.

Caroline laughed and turned to shoot Klaus a playful smile.

“Another day, another life saved,” Marcel grinned in Klaus direction.

“Ready to go home now?” he asked.

“Abso-bloody-lutely,”

Marcel laughed.

“How's the new nanny?” he asked.

“It’s her first night, so I’ll soon find out,”

“Well from what you told me she sounds pretty good and as long as Sophie likes her, that's’ the most important thing,”

Klaus nodded.

“Just make sure you don’t get to attached to her,” Marcel joked.

Klaus glared half-heartedly at him.

“You're just lucky you're driving mate,”

 

The next morning he came through his front door, only to be hit by a delicious smell as he walked in.

“Morning!” a cheery voice greeted him.

He looked up to see Caroline by the stove with a spatula in her hand.

“I’m just doing some pancakes for breakfast. I can dish you up some now if you’d like?”

“Thank you, love,” he smiled.

“How was she? At night I mean?”

“Oh, she was fine! I think I may have tired her out, though. We had a full on Karaoke session before bed,” she confessed biting her lip.

An amused smile played on Klaus’ lips.

“Oh did you now?” He smirked.

“Mhmm, I hope your neighbours aren’t too mad at me,”

He chuckled.

“Oh I think they’re more than used to it by now,” he smiled.

“Hey, daddy!” came Sophia’s voice as she scampered out of her bedroom to hug him.

He caught her and brushed a kiss against her forehead, stroking back her hair affectionately.

“I’m just gonna use the bathroom. The stoves off so help yourself to breakfast,” Caroline called to him.

He nodded and watched her until she’d left the room.

“Did you have fun with Caroline sweetheart?” he asked.

Sophia took a deep breath.

“I love her daddy. So, so much, can we keep her? Can we keep her forever daddy? She knows all the words to Frozen and she makes pancakes and she reads me nice bedtime stories. Oh and daddy I think you should definitely marry her because she’s got pretty hair and she’s really nice,” Sophia garbled.

Klaus let out a shaky laugh.

“Now, now sweetheart let's not get ahead of ourselves. No one's marrying anyone for now,” he stated.

“Well, Aunt Bekah says you’re not getting any younger,” Sophie said, a matter of factly.

“Yes well,” he growled rising to his feet. “Neither is Aunt Bekah,”

As Caroline reentered the room, they locked eyes and she flashed him a radiant smile,

Seeing she gave him a good feeling in his chest.

He didn’t get that kind of feeling very often.


	17. Fixed it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Caroline Turning up in NOLA 'in a year or a century' to be with klaus who is with a jealous cami Bonus points for Kennett and Kalijah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: If you ship H*lijah or K*lvina this drabble is not for you. (and klamuffin of course but that goes without saying)

Cami O'Connell secured her satchel over her shoulder as she made her way across town. It was a beautiful day in the quarter, she waved to a few of the locals and practically skipped along the sidewalk.

Tuesdays were the day that she and Klaus would usually meet up at a cafe and have one of their talks. 

When Cami had met Klaus her heart had broken. His angry and violent bravado was so obviously a front to hide his inner pain. He was good, deep down inside and she could make him better, she just knew it.

A couple weeks ago they’d really started to get somewhere. He’d started letting her in, sharing things about his childhood; his father.

She couldn’t help but feel special that Klaus, an ancient immortal hybrid, would choose to share his darkest, innermost secrets with her. That he valued her enough to call her his friend.

And maybe one day they’d be something more.

Cami rounded the corner, walked past the pharmacy and then finally turned onto the street where the Mikaelson sat.

She now knew this route like the back of her hand, she came here so often.

Cami stood on the other side of the street and pulled out her phone getting ready to text Klaus to tell him she was outside of his house.

By chance, Klaus happened to step outside of his house at that very moment. He pulled out his own phone and frowned down at it as if he were expecting a message.

Cami lifted her arm to wave and was about to call out to him when suddenly a flash of blonde appeared in front of him obstructing her vision.

The pair stood motionless for what seemed like forever.

Then Klaus circled around the woman and stood adjacent to her on the sidewalk and they began to speak.

Cami frowned in confusion. 

Klaus’ face.

She’d never seen him look at anyone like that.

Certainly not her.

He said something to the woman but she couldn’t tell exactly what. Then the woman began to speak and Klaus stood listening silently.

What Cami would give to have vampire hearing at that point.

She stood in place, wondering how Klaus hadn’t noticed her standing there yet. Wondering if he did, whether or not it would make a difference.

He appeared transfixed by the other woman. Utterly and completely bewitched.

The woman finished finally talking and then there was another long pause. She said something else but instead of replying Klaus closed the gap between them…

...and kissed her.

Cami stared at the scene in shock. It was like a bus crash was happening in front of her but she couldn’t look away. 

Klaus gathered the woman into his arms and kissed her like she’d never seen anyone kiss anyone before.

She began to feel jealousy in the pit of her stomach; twisting into her gut like a broken shard of glass.

The pair stumbled a bit and in a split second Klaus whisked them both into the house and the door slammed shut.

Cami felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked around in embarrassment, hoping no one could see her. Then she took off back in the direction she came; throwing her jotter with all her notes on Klaus into a bush as she left.

10 minutes earlier

Klaus stepped out of his home and ran his fingers through his hair irritably. He had texted Elijah 30 minutes ago and he still hadn’t replied. His decision to move out of their home was a bloody pain in his arse, seeing as though now he could never seem to get in contact with him.

What was the point of all this infernal technology if nobody used it?

He pulled out his phone and scanned through his texts to see if there were any new messages.  
Suddenly he felt a cool breeze hit his face and he looked up from his phone, realising that someone was in front of him.

At a first glance, the blonde hair had him fooled and he assumed it was Cami. But then he took in the person fully and all thoughts of Camille left his head.

Cami who?

Caroline. Caroline Forbes, in all her magnificent glory, stood in front of him.

At first, he just stared at her as if he’d seen a ghost. She did the same as if she was working up the courage to say something to him.

“Caroline,” he said in a barely whisper.

“Hello Klaus,” she said, giving a small smile.

“What are you doing here,” he breathed.

“If you're trying to call Elijah, don’t bother he’s with Kat,”

Klaus frowned in confusion, then realisation dawned on his face.

“Katherine? Katerina is in my city?” he growled.

“Yeah... uh, me, her and Bonnie all travelled together,”

“The Bennett witch?” Klaus frowned.

“Yeah, we actually ran into your brother in a bar in town. I feel kinda bad because he pretty much cornered Bonnie in one of the booths before I left. But Bonnie can handle herself and besides I had to find you,” she explained.

Klaus’ face was still abundantly confused, so Caroline continued.

“Look it’s a long story okay. But before I explain or you get all murdery and vengeful, I need to get this off my chest,” she insisted.

Klaus nodded and waited for her to continue.

Caroline took a deep breath.

“You were right,” she said shutting her eyes. “It wasn’t enough for me, living in Mystic falls. Tyler and I didn’t work out as you know. And well, my life had pretty much become one big giant mess,”  
“But that isn’t why I’m here. I’m not here because I’m in any trouble; or because my friends are trying to set you up.”

“I’ve just been thinking a lot. About my life, my goals, the things that once upon a time I thought I wanted. In the end, it turned out that none of it was half as important as I thought it was. I realised that the things that I really wanted, are the things I’ve spent my whole adult life denying myself of, out of some kind of twisted sense of obligation or guilt or something.”

“And I guess what I’m trying to say is that I’m finally ready. I’m ready to have those things.” she took another breath and stepped forward.

“I don’t know how serious you were, about everything. Showing me the world, being my last love. But if you were then… well, I was thinking, maybe we could just start with New Orleans?” she finished, giving him a nervous smile.

Klaus felt as if all of his limbs had suddenly stopped working. He’d suddenly lost all powers of speech. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t possibly be real.

“Well say something,” Caroline laughed, nervously shifting from side to side. “Anything…”

And then his mouth was on hers. He didn’t even think about it. His lips captured hers in a passionate, long awaited kiss. 

He felt his head begin to spin as she responded. He groaned and pulled her closer to him. 

Caroline’s little whimpers and moans were delicious and he devoured them hungrily. They stumbled backwards slightly and then Klaus took the initiative to whoosh them inside the house so that he could prove to her what an excellent decision she’d made in coming to find him.

Elijah’s Apartment Across Town.

“Elijah!” Katherine gasped.

Her longs legs, locked around his waist trembled, and she gave a cry of bliss as a wave of pleasure washed over her.

“Katerina,” Elijah hissed burying his face in her neck.

After a moment Katherine chuckled and ran her hand through her hair and rested the other on the desk behind her.

“Well,” she panted. “That’s one way of showing me how much you missed me,” she quipped.

Before Elijah had a chance to answer a pair of heels could be heard entering the room.

“Elijah!? Oh my gosh, what the hell!?” 

The couple looked up in surprise, seeing Hayley standing in the doorway, her face twisted in a mix of horror and disgust.

“Oops,” Katherine giggled, biting her lip.


	18. Tangled Up in Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: We’re strangers on the same train and you try to untangle your headphones for fifteen minutes now and I just really really really can’t stand to see this anymore let me do thaHOW THE F*** DID YOU MANAGE TO MESS IT UP THAT BAD (Bonus: btw you’re cute)” AU as Klaroline please.

Klaus slid down into his usual seat in the third carriage of the train by the window. He smiled down at his phone, please that he was making a good time.

He certainly was not looking forward to the meeting he had to have with that prick Damon from Salvatore Inc this morning. But his company, Hybrid Motors needed The Salvatore's technology to take their cars to the top of the market.

So being in contact with the arrogant prat was a necessary evil for now.

He unfolded his newspaper deciding to scan through it to take his mind off the hellish morning he was probably about to have.

He looked up to see an attractive blonde slide into the seat across from him.

Klaus smirked to himself, deciding that perhaps the morning wouldn’t be so bad after all.

When she felt his gaze on her, the woman looked up at him. He gave her a half smile which was friendly enough, save for the sinful way his lips curled at the end.

She flushed a delightful shade of pink and gave him a smile in return.

Klaus turned back to his newspaper, while secretly watching her out of the corner of his eye.

The blonde woman pulled out an iPod out of her jacket and slowly began to unwind the cable off of the device.

She moved to put the buds in her ears but paused realising how tangled the wire was. 

She scowled and set about trying to untangle the ungodly mess her earphones were in.

Klaus could understand her frustration. Tangled wires were one of his pet peeves. Most people thought it was ridiculous but he always took a meticulous amount of time to fold his up just so and put them back in their original packaging when he was finished.

Call him crazy but it got the job done.

The woman now had the most adorable, determined pout on her face as she struggled with the knots.

At first, Klaus was only watching her covertly but now he couldn’t help but stare at her as she struggled with her task.

How on earth had they managed to get that tangled? What was she doing with them; playing cat’s cradle?

“May I?” he blurted out. Finally having had enough of watching her grapple with the earphones.

She blinked at him for a second and then nodded, handing them over.

Klaus slowly began threading his fingers in and out, between the bits of cable.

The trick was the start at the bottom where the jack was.

He was so lost in concentration he almost didn’t notice the woman staring intently at him as he worked. 

She really was stunning. It was quite distracting and really didn’t help with his focus.

A couple of seconds later he undid the last knot and handed the earphones back, giving her a triumphant smile as he did.

“My hero,” she joked. Plugging them into the socket. “Thanks a lot, I appreciate it,”

He grinned broadly at her. 

“It’s not problem love,” he replied. “If anything it’s served as a conversation starter,”

The woman bit her lip and gave him an apologetic smile.

“This is actually my stop, but thank you so much. If I ever see you again I’d be happy to buy you some gratitude coffee,”

“I certainly look forward to it,” Klaus said making a mental note to get to the train station at the exact time tomorrow as he did that day.

She smiled and rose from her chair and grabbed her bag.

“Do at least get a name to tide me over in the meantime?” he called out.

She paused.

“It’s Caroline,”

And with that, she winked and hopped off the train onto the station.


	19. I Do. Do You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and caroline are together for 5 years .Klaus has a plan to propose Caroline but what he didn't know that Caroline has the same plan. So they propose to each other at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Carenzo and Klebekah.

Enzo sat in his living room, reclined back in a large brown arm chair. He peaked one of his eyes open and watched as his blonde companion paced tirelessly. 

Her sun dress flowed around her long legs and her gold wedges clicked against his hardwood floor.

“This is a bad idea,” she said, worrying her teeth against her lip.

“Stop overthinking it, Gorgeous,” Enzo murmured, reclosing his eyes and folding his arms under his head.

She spun abruptly on her heel and turned to face him.

“This is all your fault!” she hissed accusingly.

His eyes snapped open.

“What d’you mean by that? I’m not making you do anything and besides it’s not as if you’ve even done it yet,”

“It was your idea. ‘It’s the 21st century’, “Follow your heart’." she mocked him.

"I can’t do this! There is no way I can do this Enzo. This will never work!” she exclaimed, her arms flailing madly above her head.

“Look Gorgeous,” he said sitting up in his chair. “The man is head over heels in love with you. I’m quite sure if you gave him a post-it note that says “Will You Marry Me” written in crayon, he’d accept your offer, regardless,”

He laughed seeing the horrified look on her face, at the very thought.

“Enzo! This is the love of my life we’re talking about. I know, guys don’t need a lot of showy romantic stuff but if I do this it needs to be epic! This is something we’re gonna tell our grandkids about one day,” she stressed.

Enzo sighed and stood to face her.

“Well I’ve never known you to do anything by halves love,” he stated “Whatever you put mind to, Caroline, will be perfect and to be quite honest; Klaus or any other man would be a fool to turn you down,”

Caroline smiled and pulled him into a hug.

He rested his head atop of hers and hummed.

“If he doesn’t marry you I will,” he joked.

Caroline laughed softly into Enzo’s shirt.

 

“Ooh, that one’s perfect! Look Nik, aren’t these gorgeous?”

Rebekah slipped a large princess cut diamond onto her finger and held it up into the light.

She looked up at the sales assistant who smiled indulgently at her and then shot an expectant look in Klaus’ direction.

He just shook his head and grunted.

“None of these are right,” he said dismissively.

The sales assistant resisted the burning desire to roll her eyes and gave Klaus a practised smile, before picking up the tray of rings and going away to fetch another.

Rebekah gave Klaus an annoyed look, as he pulled out his phone and began tapping away frantically.

“Honestly Nik, how are we going to get anywhere, if you can’t even make a bloody decision?” she huffed.

“I specifically told that saleswoman, I wanted something subtle and tasteful. Instead, she brought me a tray of rings that looked as if they were taken from Kim Kardashian's private collection,” he grumbled, without lifting his head from the screen.

“Besides I saw the engagement ring I intend to buy for Caroline ages ago,”

Rebekah’s eyes bugged out of their sockets and her mouth fell open in disbelief.

“So all this time, you already knew exactly what you wanted!” she shrieked.

Klaus rolled his eyes.

“Oh don’t pretend sitting here, leisurely trying on expensive jewellery, was a hardship,” he griped.

“I only agreed to this shopping trip for the sake of indulging you,”

“I’m your sister Nik, it's my right of passage to attend the purchasing of your girlfriend’s engagement ring,”

He frowned.

“You did no such thing for Finn; or Elijah for that matter,”

Rebekah scoffed.

“Please, the only reason Finn even told us he was getting married was out of obligation. Two weeks before the wedding, I might add. And why on earth would I help Elijah pick out jewellery for that gold digging trollop?”

Klaus suddenly cursed loudly, making the patrons around the store jump. Rebekah flashed everyone an apologetic smile, before turning to hiss at her brother.

“What the bloody hell was that for?”

“My dinner reservations; they’ve been cancelled. There was a double booking apparently, a mistake in the system. My entire evening has gone down the toilet and the proxy restaurant, can only give me their ‘sincerest apologies for my inconvenience’,” he spat, irritably.

“You don’t need the fancy restaurant Nik,” Rebekah insisted. “Just improvise!”

Klaus turned and looked at her as if she’d grown another head.

“This is the love of my life we’re talking about here, Rebekah. Not a school play,”

“Look, how many weeks have you been putting this off now?” she demanded. “Caroline loves you. However you do it, it will be special and romantic and she will say yes,” Rebekah said, determinedly.

Klaus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I need this to be perfect,”

“And it will be Nik, I promise,” Rebekah soothed placing her hand on his arm.

A loud oohing noise, escaped from Rebekah’s lips as the sales assistant returned with another tray of bling.

Klaus sighed heavily, resigning to the fact that they wouldn’t be leaving the store, anytime soon.

 

Caroline raced around her apartment, taking a match to any unlit candles and needlessly fluffing and rearranging cushions.

The table was set for dinner; the room was dimly lit and soft romantic music played in the background.

Caroline stopped to check the mirror for what may have been the 15th time in the space of a minute. 

As per the last time she checked, her makeup was flawless.  
She’d given her hair a bit of extra volume that evening and she wore a midnight blue bandage dress and a pair of black, stiletto pump, heels.

 

Surface wise, everything was perfect. But on the inside, Caroline was a mess. Her nerves were all over the place. This wasn’t the kind of thing, that if you messed up, you could just laugh it off and forget about it.

She jumped three feet in the air when she heard the sound of Klaus’ key turning in the lock.

Quickly she scrambled away from the mirror and ran into the living room to greet him. She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, suddenly unsure of what to do with her hands.

Klaus strolled in and pushed the door closed behind him and he shrugged off his jacket.

He briefly scanned the room, noting the dinner table and the candles, then his gaze turned on her. His eyes raked appreciatively down her form and he smiled, stepping toward her.

“What’s all this love?” he asked, striding forward.

“I know you wanted to go out to eat tonight but I thought, just this once we could stay in. Just the two of us?” she asked.

He came to a stop in front of her and circled his arms around her waist.

“For you love, anything,”

He gently nuzzled his face into her neck and placed a kiss there. She tilted her head up and pulled him down towards her so that she could brush a kiss against his lips.

He responded enthusiastically, letting his hands roam her body as he did.

Caroline grabbed his hands and pulled away from the kiss, causing Klaus to let out a frustrated growl.

She giggled and ran her hand, teasingly down his chest.

“No dessert before dinner,” she said, winking at him.

Klaus groaned as she sauntered away into the kitchen admiring the view that the tight dress around her ass, gave him.

****************************************

Dinner that evening was a nice change from the usual pace of their lives. 

What with Klaus steadily climbing to the top of the law firm he was at and Caroline running her own party planning business, it wasn't often that they got to just sit down and have a quiet meal at home.

Though as the evening went on, Caroline found herself getting increasingly nervous. 

They'd fallen into a comfortable silence as they ate. Caroline watched Klaus intently as he forked his pasta into his mouth.

“How’s the food?” she blurted out.

“That’s the 3rd time you’ve asked me that,” he said, an amused smile playing on his lips.

“Oh is it? Sorry,” she mumbled, pushing her own food around her plate.

“Is there something wrong sweetheart?” he asked, grasping her hand, with a concerned expression on his face.

“I’m fine, I just…” she trailed off.

“I love you, you know?” she said, cupping his face.

Klaus beamed at her.

“I know sweetheart I love you too. With all of my heart,”

Caroline’s face softened and they just smiled at each other for a minute; before they both simultaneously said.

“I have to ask you something,”

Klaus frowned.

“Can it wait?” he asked impatiently.

“Uh no actually this is kind of important,” she countered.

“I guarantee you, you're going to want to hear what I have to say,” Klaus insisted.

“No Klaus, seriously -”

“You don’t understand love-”

“Klaus!”

“Caroline-”

“Just please - Let me, okay?” she implored him.

Reluctantly, he relented and sat back in his chair.

Caroline took in a deep breath and took his hand.

“Klaus. When I was younger, I always believed that everybody had a soul mate. I loved fairy tales and didn’t see any reason, why I couldn’t meet the handsome prince of my dreams some day. Then I grew up, and everyone told me that that was a load of crap,”

She gave him a small smile.

“But it didn’t stop me. I still wanted believe, so I did. And then I got my heart broken a couple of times and some of my shiny optimism started to wear off.”

“I remember the day I met you. To this day, nobody has managed to make me so angry, that quickly,”

Klaus ducked his head and laughed, looking up at her from under his eyelashes.

“But despite everything, I know, in my heart, that you are my soul mate. We have fought and laughed and cried and been through so much together- and…”

Caroline paused and began to choke up.

“Caroline?”

“No, wait to hold on I can do this.” She said, sniffing into her hands.

“I-I love you a-and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Klaus’ eyes suddenly flew open, realisation dawning on his face.

“Oh Caroline..” he murmured smiling to himself.

“So- with that being s-said. Will you marry me?” she finished, swiping the tears from her eyes.

Klaus really hadn’t meant to but all at once, he broke out in laughter.

Caroline stared incredulously at him.

“Are you… laughing!?”

Klaus attempted to stop himself but his efforts were in vain.

“I just poured my heart out to you and you’re… laughing!?” she cried.

“Caroline-”

“I cannot believe you! This is literally my worst nightmare!”

“Caroline,”

“I should never have-”

She stopped mid-sentence, as she watched Klaus, pull out a small blue velvet box.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

“You were going to propose to me,” she whispered.

He nodded, smiling softly.

“What are the odds?” he chuckled.

She sniffed and giggled with him.

“So,” she paused and wiped her eyes again.

“Will you?”

“Hmm?” Klaus hummed, noncommittally.

“Can I get back to you on that?”

Caroline rolled her eyes and huffed impatiently.

She reached over and grabbed him by the shirt. Before she could kiss him, however, Klaus grabbed her wrist and hoisted her into his lap.

Cradling her face for a slow, sweet, tender kiss.

“I love you, sweetheart. And just for the record, of course, I want to marry you.”

“You do?” she asked, arching her eyebrow in faux suspicion.

“Yes,”

“Good, I do too,”


	20. A Paradise and A War Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Klaroline song prompt; pillow talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not a big fan of either writing or reading songfics but I thought I’d give it a go.
> 
> Warning, this would look a lot better aesthetically if AO3 let you use italics.

A/N: So I’m not a big fan of either writing or reading songfics but I thought I’d give it a go.

Light and dark

It’s strange, he observes. The way the light hits her. The way her hair frames her face like a halo. The contrast between that and the crimson blood staining her lips.

I'm seeing the pain, seeing the pleasure

The room stinks of sex and blood. Between them, they’ve done a lot of damage tonight.   
To each other as well as others.

In the worst way possible of course.

Nobody but you, 'body but me, 'body but us  
Bodies together

They’ve drained the entire club. Every, single, body, lifeless.   
Surrounding them, in piles on top of each other.   
Caroline had been baiting him all night.   
Of course, he knew better than to be jealous of the food, but her and her dance partner had been pressed too tightly against each other for his liking.   
Needless to say, he’d taken great joy in ripping the man, limb from limb. 

And his queen had taken great pleasure in watching.

A place that is so pure, so dirty and raw  
Fucking in, fighting on

He watched silently as she devoured the last man and proceeded to take her leisurely time, licking the blood from her fingers. Looking back to see if he was watching. 

He had her body pinned against the brick wall in under three seconds.

It's our paradise and it's our war zone


	21. In The Heart of The West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Western AU. Klaus is the town sheriff. Caroline is a pain in his ass. And the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1

Summary: Western AU. Klaus is the town sheriff. Caroline is a pain in his ass. And the love of his life.

“Please sir, you don’t understand,”

Klaus let out a deep sigh and patted his handkerchief against his forehead. It was a particularly hot afternoon. But the weather wasn’t the only uncomfortable thing about the day.

Staring down, at the hunched over an old lady in front of him, who was nearly in tears; he was reminded that this was one of the aspects of his job, that he really didn’t love.

“I’m sorry ma'am. There isn’t anything I can do. It’s the law,”

At that point, the woman did start to cry.

Damon Salvatore who was standing behind them rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly.

Klaus glowered warningly in his direction and pulled out a clean hanky and handed to the woman.

“M-my, h-husband, just… d-died. I don’t h-have any m-money,” she wept.

Klaus took another deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could happily deck Damon’s smug face at that moment. Why the hell did he have to get him involved in all of this?

The woman straightened and wiped her face, attempting to compose herself.

“I just- I just need another month. I’ll have the money by then, you have my word,” she pleaded.

“I’m afraid, Mr Salvatore refuses to agree to those terms, Mrs Mayweather. As the owner of this property, he reserves the right to evict you and take ownership of it. I’m sorry,” Klaus explained, somberly.

The woman gave him a bewildered look and then spun round to look at Damon.

The heartless bastard didn’t even look up. He kept his head down and fiddled with his nails.

Seeing there was no other way around it, the woman once again burst into a fit of tears. Sobbing into the cloth Klaus gave her and practically drenching it.

Damon let out an irritated sigh and looked up at Klaus.

“Isn’t there anything you can do about that?” he said, gesturing to Mrs Mayweather.

“What the hell is going on!?” Came a shrill voice from behind them.

The voice belonged to Ms Caroline Forbes. Daughter of William Forbes, owner of the town’s only bookstore; and the bane of Klaus’ existence.

She came stomping toward them, with her blonde hair curled in ringlets and adorned in a lovely canary yellow dress which complimented her nicely.

One couldn’t help but notice how stunning she was.

Even when she was furious.

“Town business, blondie and none of your business, I might add,” Damon fired back at her.

“Now why don’t you just turn and head back the way you came and try to stay out of other people’s affairs, for once?”

Caroline stopped short and arched her eyebrow at him.

“You may be a very rich man Mr Salvatore, but you’ve got no business ordering me around. I’ll go where I please,” she said, haughtily. Sticking her chin defiantly in the air.

“Besides, I was talking to the sheriff,”

Damon snorted but said nothing more.

Klaus couldn’t help the smile of admiration that played on his lips. Caroline Forbes didn’t any prisoners. She was proud and stubborn and never failed to get the last word.

And for some bizarre reason, he found it utterly bewitching.

“Mrs Mayweather are you alright?” Caroline said, softly to the older woman. Comfortingly rubbing circles into her back.

“Yes,” she sniffed. “I will be, dear. I have a sister in Kansas, I suppose I could catch a train out of town and go and stay with her,”

“You’re leaving? What for?” she exclaimed.

Instead of answering Mrs Mayweather turned around and shot an accusatory look at Damon, answering Caroline’s question.

“You’re evicting her!?” Caroline cried.

Damon shrugged

“She’s 73 years old! What’s the matter with you!?”

“It’s my property, Blondie, I’ll do what I want with it,” he answered her.

“You cannot let him do this!?” Caroline exclaimed, turning to face Klaus.

“I’m afraid it’s out of my control, love,” Klaus said, placing his hands on her arms gently.

She shrugged them off and glared at him.

“That’s bull Klaus and you know it,”

Damon made a loud whooping noise and raised his eyebrows.

“Jeez, language Blondie, there’s elderly folk present. You and that potty mouth don’t wanna give poor Mrs Mayweather a heart attack. Be a shame if she bit it, the same way her husband did,” he quipped.

Klaus turned and snarled at him.

“Shut it Damon! Speak again and they’ll be picking up parts of you around town for months when I’m finished with you,” Klaus hissed.

“Whatever,” Damon murmured but slightly more timidly this time.

“As much as I hate to admit it,” Klaus said, turning back to Caroline. “Damon owns the building. I can’t stop him from doing what he likes with it. It wouldn’t be fair,”

“And it’s fair, that an old lady has to end up homeless!?” Caroline demanded. “You're the sheriff, you can veto anything you want. The only person that will be upset if you stop Damon from evicting Mrs Mayweather; is Damon.This building is her whole life. She runs the candy store downstairs and she lives at the top. Everybody loves buying candy here. I’ve been coming here since I was a kid.” 

“Do you know what Damon’s planning to do with this place once he kicks her out? He’s gonna turn it into a casino,” she stated, nodding as a matter of factly.

Damon’s mouth dropped and he stepped forward.

“That’s a dirty lie! Where the hell did you hear that!?” he demanded.

Suddenly he found himself facing the barrel of Klaus’ gun. He lifted his arms and started to back away.

“I told you, to keep that scumbag mouth of yours shut,” Klaus said, through gritted teeth. “I will decipher what is fact, from what’s fiction. Not. You. Are we clear on that?”

Damon nodded wordlessly and shrank against the wall.

Klaus calmly faced Caroline once again.

“Is that true?” he asked.

“Yes, Stefan told me himself. He heard Damon on the telephone with some man from Texas, talking about it.”

Damon’s face was flushed and guilt was plastered all over it. Although he was attempting to look neutral.

Klaus looked back at Damon.

“Assuming any of this is true, then your gonna need a gambling license and presumably, a liquor license to go through with this. Unless of course, you were planning open your business without one?” Klaus said, slowly striding toward Damon.

Damon said nothing in response and only shot Caroline a filthy look from where he stood.

“That sounds like a lot of shenanigans going on in my town Damon. So I think, just as a precautionary measure, that I’m going to put you under surveillance.”

“On what grounds!?” Damon worked up the courage to ask.

“On suspicion of attempting to set up an illegal gambling house under my nose. My advice to you, Mr Salvatore, would be to refrain from conducting any business for the next… oh let’s say 4-6 weeks”

“You can’t do that! You can’t stop me from earning a living!”

“You're being put under legal surveillance Mr Salvatore, so I’m perfectly within my rights. Besides, what with you being the owner of the majority of establishments in this town, I think you’ll survive for a couple of weeks on the money you have,” Klaus insisted.

Damon looked livid. His face now resembled a beetroot in colour.

Klaus turned to Mrs Mayweather.

“You have an extension of a month to get the money. Mr Salvatore won’t be bothering you till then,” he assured her.

She gave him and Caroline a few hurried thank you’s and rushed back into the shop as if she was afraid it would grow legs and run away from her.

“I’m not gonna stand for this,” Damon insisted, bravely stepping forward and meeting Klaus’ eye.

“Well that’s a shame, because last time I checked; I was the sheriff around here. So if you don’t like it, you know what you can do, don’t you?"

He stared him out, until Damon lost his nerve and turned to leave

Swearing crudely under his breath as he did.

When he’d left, Caroline looked up at Klaus and beamed at him.

“Thank you,”

“Don’t thank me just yet. Mrs Mayweather has a month. No more, no less. After that, there’s not much I can do for her,”

Caroline shook her head.

“Don’t worry, that won’t be a problem,”

Klaus grinned, at the pensive expression on her face.

“No doubt you’re thinking about all the various fairs and charity auctions you’re going to plan, in order to raise the money,”

“Mrs Mayweather’s a good woman, she didn’t deserve what Damon was about to do to her,” Caroline stated, in response.

“That may be true but you have to understand, Caroline, that I’m not here to make sure everybody plays nice, so we can all hold hands and sing around the campfire; I’m here to uphold the law,”

“Well, you go ahead and do your job. And I’ll be right here behind you, making sure everyone plays nice,” she said, flashing him a saccharine smile.

“Caroline,” Klaus growled.

“You cannot keep undermining me in public, not matter how right you think you are,” he said, in a more pleading than demanding tone.

“Number 1: I don’t think I’m right, I am. Number 2: I wouldn’t have to undermine you, if you just agreed straight away,”

With that, she spun on her heel and started to walk away from him.

She felt his hand around her wrist and in an instant, he spun her back around and pulled him close to her so that their bodies were pressed flush against one another.

“What am I going to do with you?” he murmured, bringing his face close to hers.

Caroline felt her breath hitch in her throat. His hand circled around her waist and his nose brushed against hers.

It had been a long time since they’d been that close.

As Klaus’ eyes were drawn down toward her lips and he tilted his head; Caroline quickly recoiled and stepped away from him.

“I uh- have to go into town. I’m… I’m uh- meeting Elena,” she stammered.

Klaus gave her a dimpled smirk.

“Travel safely sweetheart. Are you sure I can’t give you a ride?”

Caroline certainly did not, miss the hint of suggestion in his tone and firmly shook her head.

“Goodbye Klaus,” 

“Goodbye Caroline,”

He stood, smiling fondly at her as she left.


	22. In The Heart of The West Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Western AU. Klaus is the town sheriff. Caroline is a pain in his ass. And the love of his life. Klaus sees Caroline is spending time with a gentleman friend and becomes jealous.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Caroline demanded. She stormed into Alaric’s and came to a stop where Klaus sat at the bar nursing a bourbon.

“Nothing,” he hissed, through his teeth at her.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on her hips.

“Yeah, and I guess that was a whole lot of nothing back there in the saloon, right?”

Klaus just scoffed and took another swig of his drink.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to lover boy?” he growled, refusing to look up at her.

Caroline let out a frustrated groan in response and turned to walk out the way she’d came.

But stopped. 

How the hell at this gotten so out of hand?

When did she become the bad guy?

All she knew was, everything had been fine before last Tuesday. That was the day her entire life had been turned upside down.

A Week and Two Days Ago

“I’m telling you, Elena, Stefan is going to propose to you,” Caroline insisted.

“She’s right, that boy is head over heels in love with you,” Bonnie conceded. Taking a sip of her lemonade.

The three women sat in a booth, in the saloon belonging to the man in question.

Stefan Salvatore.

Officially the second richest man in town and Elena’s beau.

His father, Giuseppe Salvatore, had been the primary owner in the majority of businesses in town. 

He’d left all of them to Stefan’s brother, Damon. 

All of them, except the most successful one. 

The Saloon.

Despite owning the majority of the town’s wealth, Damon was always bitter about the fact that it was the one thing he couldn’t have; that and the heart of Elena Gilbert.

Both of which were in Stefan’s possession.

The pair had been ‘going steady’ for the best part of a month now. Caroline gave it 3 weeks tops before they were engaged. Stefan was so obviously sweet on her. It was quite nauseating actually.

But Caroline, ever the supportive friend; plastered on a big fake smile every time Elena started to gush over Stefan.

“He’s your soulmate ‘Lena,” Caroline nodded.

Elena practically swooned.

“Oh, imagine if he does ask me. I can’t wait to be married! Imagine our wedding? Of course, I’ll have my two maids of honour,” she said, beaming at Caroline and Bonnie and reaching over to squeeze their hands.

“Ooooh! We should all go dress shopping this afternoon. We could go to town, visit that Bridal shop. What’s it called? ‘Weddings by Constance’?” she garbled, excitedly. 

“Woah, Elena! Slow down. He hasn’t proposed to you yet,” Bonnie urged, laughing slightly.

“I know, but like you said, he’s my soul mate right? So he will, besides, you never needed an excuse to go dress shopping, am I right?” she grinned, lifting her glass at the other two ladies.

“Cheers to that,” Caroline agreed.

The three of them leant in and clinked their glasses together.

While drinking, Bonnie happened to look up, in the direction of the doorway.

“Isn’t that the sheriff?” Bonnie asked, putting her glass on the table and nodding in his direction.

Caroline’s smile immediately dropped, as she looked up and saw Klaus strolling in.  
Tall, lean and ruggedly handsome.

As he waved at Stefan, behind the bar, he smiled showing off his dimples, still visible beneath the scruff on his cheeks.

If she shut her eyes, she could still feel the way his stubble had felt against her skin.

“Caroline?” Elena said, shooting her a worried look. “Are you okay? Your face is flushed, it’s all red, look, Bonnie,”

“You do look a bit hot Care,” Bonnie agreed.

“I’m fine, really,” Caroline insisted. “I just need a glass of-”

“Afternoon ladies,”

“-Something strong,” she muttered under her breath, as Klaus approached their table.

“Afternoon Sheriff,” Elena and Bonnie chorused politely.

Klaus turned his attention toward Caroline, who was deliberately avoiding eye contact with him.

“Miss Caroline,” he smirked.

“Good afternoon, Kl- uh Sheriff,” she stammered. 

Klaus’ smile widened but he said nothing more. Instead, he tipped his hat and moved along to another table.

“What was that all about?” Bonnie asked, frowning and looking between Caroline and Klaus.

Bonnie was always the more perceptive out of her two friends.

Elena was usually too wrapped up in herself anyway.

“I don’t know what you mean Bonnie-”

“Ugh, imagine what the ring’s going to look like,” Elena interjected, clutching at her chest.

Bonnie gave Caroline a suspicious look but dropped it and continued to indulge Elena’s wedding talk.

 

Klaus Mikaelson had blown into town just over two months ago. 

Originally just a mysterious loner, he became the main gossip in and around Mystic Falls.

After all, it was a small town where nothing much ever happened. So anything or anyone new was always regarded as exciting.

Their old sheriff was a man named Silas.

He was a cruel and power-hungry egomaniac. And on top of that, a drunk.

But no one had been brave enough or skilled enough with a pistol, to stand up to him.

That is until one night, Silas came barging into the saloon. 

Clearly, it wasn’t enough that he drank at home. He thumped his fist against the bar and demanded Stefan fix him a drink, that he probably wasn’t going to pay for. Stefan had only complied to appease him and avoid trouble.

Silas had been fine until he had one shot too many, then he started learning at some of the female patrons and make crude remarks.

Unfortunately, for Caroline, he’d decided to turn his attention specifically on her. 

For the most part, she ignored him but when his hand had snaked its way onto her thigh and he'd loudly, asked her how much it would cost to ‘rent’ her for the evening, she'd had enough.

Caroline had been about to administer a hard slap, right across his slimy face when suddenly, Silas had a revolver pressed tightly against his temple.

The Saloon fell into a deadly hush as the stranger holding the gun, unlocked the safety.

After his initial shock wore off, Silas began to chuckle.

“You don’t wanna do that pal. You don’t know who you’re messin’ with,”

“Oh I think I’m well aware, pal,” Klaus hissed.

Silas batted the gun away from his head and stood and pulled out his own rifle.

There were some gasps from around the room as he did. Stefan quickly grabbed Elena’s arm and dragged her behind the bar before stepping between the two men.

“No, not in here. I mean it, if you two gentlemen wanna start roughhousing, then you take it outside,” he said, firmly.

Silas gave Klaus a lecherous smile.

“Relax, Stefan. This gentleman was, ah just leaving. Ain't that, right? He said giving Klaus chest a lighted shove.

As Caroline watched the whole scene from her seat in the booth, she noticed the dangerous glint in Klaus’ eye, as Silas laid his hands on him.

She braced herself for his reaction.

Instead of losing his temper, Klaus calmly returned Silas’ smile.

“I’m not a big fan of bullies, mate. But I’d also hate to cause a scene, in this nice establishment. So why don’t you just apologise to the lady and I’ll be one my way,”

Silas’ face contorted in rage.

“You think you can just come in here and start giving me orders!? Thi is my town jackass! I call the shots around here, you understand,” 

He lifted his weapon and pointed it at Klaus’ head, causing more frightened gasps from the Saloon’s customer’s.

Klaus didn’t so much as bust a sweat.

“Well, I think it’s about time someone challenged your leadership then.”

Silas was silent but was breathing heavily and his hand shook as grasped his gun in it.

Whatever he was on, it was something stronger than gin.

“Why don’t we settle this like civilised men, hmm,” Klaus suggested.

“I know that’s how you all do things around these parts; so I propose a duel. Just the two of us pistols at dawn,”

Now any man with half a brain could’ve told Silas that he was far too piss drunk, for this to have an outcome in his favour.

But even if everyone else realised this, Silas definitely didn’t.  
Or wouldn’t.

Either way, he readily agreed, having never been one to back down from a challenge.

Long story short instead of taking the required 10 paces before shooting; Silas thought himself clever and turned around after 5.

Somehow, Klaus had anticipated this and took advantage of his quicker reflexes and Silas’ drunken state. He’d put two bullets in his chest and he was dead before he hit the floor.

Despite the fact that a mysterious stranger had just murdered their sheriff it was safe to say that the only local who was remotely upset about Silas’ death was his wife, Qetsiyah.

Even though it was common knowledge that he was cheating on her with, Amara, one of the girls who worked at the Brothel.

No questions asked, the far too trusting residents of Mystic Falls, had wasted no time appointing Klaus as their new sheriff.

So he’d moved into town and brought his entire family with him.

The Mikaelson’s were an unusual clan.

His eldest brother Finn had a wife and three children. He was quiet and kept to himself. He only seemed to leave the house to attend church and even then, you’d probably only get a polite nod out of him, if you waved and said ‘good morning’.

The second oldest brother Elijah was the most fanatically religious man Caroline had ever met. There was a rumour that he took three baths every day, just to remain as pure as possible.

By some cruel twist of fate, he had fallen prey to the charms of the whorehouse’s biggest money maker; Katherine Pierce.

She had the poor man wrapped around her little finger. He appeared to be obsessed with the idea of saving her while Katherine had some kind weird kink for the whole religious thing, and had her mind set on seducing him and convince him to renounce his religious ways.

Klaus’s younger and only sister, Rebekah, was a brat, to put it kindly. She had a temper that rivalled her brother’s when she didn’t get what she wanted (which was everything); Rebekah often loudly declared how very much she loathed the tiny town and would rather be anywhere else in the world.

To top it off, she’d set her sights on Stefan as soon as she’ come into town and was apparently undeterred by his constant but gentle rebuffing.

The youngest sibling, Kol, was trouble with a capital ‘T’; and quite obviously the black sheep of the family. He frequented the whore house and liked to gamble and drink away his money. 

Elijah always sighed heavily, upon hearing of Kol’s exploits and claimed he would say an extra rosary for Kol’s soul.

They must’ve been working because the young Mikaelson was beginning to clean up his act; although it may have had something to do with the fact that he’d set his sights on winning poor Bonnie’s affection.

But all of his sibling’s annoying quirks weren't nearly as big of a thorn in her side, than Klaus himself.

Smug bastard just seemed to be everywhere she turned from then on.

Caroline had made it clear that she was very grateful for his chivalry that night with Silas but if he was expecting anything in return, he was going to be sorely disappointed.

Klaus had just smiled and claimed that the only thing he desired was the pleasure of her friendship.

Right. 

Because every other man she’d ever met had been just dying for the pleasure of her ‘friendship’.

To this day, Klaus was the most frequent and usually the only, customer in her bookstore.

And they both knew he didn’t enjoy reading that much.

Caroline kept Klaus at a careful distance and for the most part, Klaus respected her boundaries. 

Slowly, however, he managed to work his way further and further into her skin.

One Saturday night at the Saloon changed everything between them.

For some reason, Caroline had been in a good mood that evening. So finally she’d expected Klaus’ invitation to have a drink with him.

It was late, so the place was near empty. They’d sat alone in their booth and gotten into a, unexpectedly, intimate conversation.

Both Klaus and herself had shared things about themselves that they’d never disclosed to anyone else.

Caroline told Klaus how she had been married once, the man was called Tyler. They hadn’t been in love but they were good friends. Tyler had needed to be married order to his inheritance, so Caroline had agreed to marry him. In exchange, he supported her dream of owning a bookstore and gave her the money to set it up.

He, unfortunately, died of the fever a year before Caroline had moved to Mystic Falls but not before leaving her his entire fortune in his will.

Hence why she was able to keep open a store that no one ever went into.

Klaus’ past had been slightly more tragic. Himself and his siblings had suffered under the hands of their abusive father, Mikael, who’d liked his drink.

Mostly he turned his rage on Klaus and he accepted it, as long as it meant he didn’t harm his younger siblings.

That was apparently where Elijah’s religious fanaticism had started. To cope with their father’s outbursts, Elijah would lock himself in his room with his rosary beads. According to him, there wasn’t a situation that couldn’t be remedied with prayer.

But praying couldn’t prevent their mother’s death, that occurred the year after Kol turned 17.

It was only on her deathbed did she confess that Mikael, wasn’t really Klaus’ father and that her infidelity was part of the reason for his rage.

Two years after their mother’s death, the next funeral the Mikaelson siblings attended was their fathers. Klaus put two bullets in the back of his head. The day he’d decided to raise his hand to Rebekah, had been the last straw.

From then on the Mikaelson’s went everywhere together. Constantly blowing from town to town trying to find somewhere they could call home.

“And here?” Caroline had asked. “Does this feel like home?”

Klaus smiled.

“It’s starting to,”

Caroline had no idea what happened. She’d only had one glass of ale.

One minute they were talking. The next minute Klaus was offering to walk her home.

Then he bid her goodnight.

But he didn’t leave. How could her when Caroline had thrown her arms around his next and was attacking his mouth with hers.

The next thing she knew they were spending the night together. It was incredible. She hadn’t been intimate with anyone since Tyler’s death. 

Things with Klaus had been different, though. She felt the passion between them, he made her feel the thing that she hadn’t experienced in a long time.

It wasn’t just sex. They’d both known it at the time. Afterwards they’d laid there, in each other's arms. Klaus stroked her hair, and Caroline drew patterns on his chest as they silently enjoyed, the quiet of the dusk. 

In the light of day, Caroline appeared to come to her senses. Not only had she just bedded the sheriff but she’d also shared very personal information about her past. 

Who knows, that sob story about his father, could have been a crock of lies he told, just to get into her pants.

She’d gotten dressed in a hurry and paced about in her kitchen until he stirred.

He came strolling in shirtless, which wasn’t helpful at all.

He must’ve sensed she was slightly off, so he excused himself and said that with her permission, he’d use her facilities to bathe and then leave.

On his way out he’d kissed her cheek and given her a look that still made her shudder when she thought about it. 

It was if he was suddenly seeing her for the first time and was peering into her soul. 

To her relief, Klaus kept their affair and everything she’d told him to himself and they hadn’t talked about that night since it had happened.

From where she sat, she could feel his eyes on her, burning into the visible skin on her neck.

“You know I should really get back to the store,” Caroline said, excusing herself and rising from her seat.

“Don’t be silly Care, you don’t have to run back that stuffy old bookstore; it’s not anyone’s gonna go in,” Elena replied. Seemly oblivious to the insult in her comment.

“‘Lena,” Bonnie hissed, elbowing her ribcage.

“What Bonnie? How is Caroline ever going to find a husband if she’s cooped up in that dusty store all day,” Elena exclaimed, pulling on her gloves.

Bonnie looked as she was about to say something else but Caroline quickly got up and headed for the door before she could.

“I’ll just see you guys later,” Caroline said, over her shoulder.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped outside, glad for the fresh air.

She made her way to the bookstore, which was only a couple of minutes away; mentally recounting the groceries she needed to pick up at the market that afternoon.

She unlocked the front door and stepped in, turning around briefly to flip over the CLOSED sign on the door so that it said OPEN.

“Now there’s a sight for sore eyes,” a voice said, from the corner of the room.

Caroline screamed and grabbed an encyclopaedia to throw at the intruder,

The man in question held his hands up in surrender.

“Easy, it’s only me!”

Caroline dropped her arm and her mouth fell open.

“Enzo!?” she exclaimed.

“Hello Gorgeous,” he smirked.

She let the book drop the ground and ran to embrace him.

He wrapped his hands around her and pulled her into his chest.

The stayed tangled together for a moment before Caroline recoiled and gave him an incredulous look.

“How did you get in?!” she asked, frowning.  
Enzo shook his head and shrugged.

“It wasn’t hard,” he supplied. “You really ought to get a better lock on that door,” 

Caroline rolled her eyes and Enzo smiled fondly at her.

“It’s been too long Caroline, I’ve missed you,”

Before she could respond, the bell above the shop door rang and Klaus stepped in.

Caroline suddenly became hyper-aware of the fact that Enzo’s arms were still intertwined around her waist.

“Klaus!” she gasped in surprise, prising Enzo’s hands of her sides and jumping back.

Klaus looked between them, with an unimpressed look on his face.

“Well, don’t let me interrupt, I’m just making me rounds,” he said, dryly.

“Klaus,” Caroline mumbled.

Klaus turned and left the same way he’d come.

Enzo gave Caroline a questioning look.

“What was that all about?” he asked, staring at the door, Klaus had just come through.

“Nothing,” Caroline dismissed. “Come on, let’s introduce you to everyone.

 

2 hours later the Saloon was full and Stefan had his hands full, trying to serve everyone.

Caroline had introduced Enzo to her friends and it had taken a full hour to convince Elena that Enzo wasn’t Caroline’s fiance, that she’d been secretly hiding from everyone.

Currently, Enzo was propped up against the bar and was smooth talking Rebekah, who had apparently abandoned all previous affection for Stefan as soon as Enzo swung open the saloon doors and walked in.

After a while, Rebekah excused herself so she could duck away to the bathroom to ‘powder her nose’.

Enzo turned to Caroline and grinned.  
“Quite fetching that Rebekah,” he said, taking a swig of his scotch.

Caroline gave him a look out of the corner of her eye.

“You’d better be careful. Her brother won’t be so happy if he finds out you’re getting too close to his baby sister,” she said.

He frowned.

“Who’s her brother?”

As if on cue, Klaus strode into the Saloon at that very moment. 

He stood for a second and scanned the place his eyes landing on Caroline. He scowled when he spotted Enzo at her side.

At first, Klaus just looked way from the and walked past to sit in another part of the Saloon. Caroline’s eyes widened as Enzo stood from his seat and extended his hand to Klaus, obstructing his path.

“We didn’t get the chance to become acquainted earlier, mate,” he said. “I’m Lorenzo but my friends call me Enzo,”

Klaus looked down at Enzo’s hand disdainfully for a moment, the outstretched his own to shake it, reluctantly.

“Please to meet you,” he grunted before turning his back on him and walking away.

“Friendly fellow,” Enzo shot over his shoulder, at Caroline.

Klaus spent the rest of the evening glaring daggers at Enzo and Caroline as they chatted with each other and the rest of the people around. Steadily downing glass after glass of scotch.

When he approached the bar, Caroline could smell the liquor on him.

“Another Stefan,” he murmured.

Stefan sighed.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough Klaus?” he asked, wearily.

“Are you refusing me service?” Klaus asked irritably.

“Yes, but as a friend,” Stefan nodded.

“I’m the sheriff, you can’t refuse to serve me,” Klaus argued.

Stefan tilted his head at him as he polished a glass.

“Funny, I’ve heard that line before somewhere,”

Klaus snorted.

“Fine, if you don't serve me, I’ll take my business somewhere else,”

Klaus spun around abruptly and ended up knocking Enzo’s drink off the counter and onto his shirt.

Unsurprisingly, Rebekah was the first to come to his aid and help to mop him up.

“Klaus!” Caroline shrieked when he didn’t even stop to apologise.

“S’okay love, some people lose their manners when their half drunk,”

Klaus turned to glare at Caroline.

“Why don’t you tell your boyfriend to watch his tone,” he snarled.

“Have you drunk yourself half stupid or what Klaus?” she asked.

“That’s none of your concern,” he snapped.

He barged past a group of people at the door and left.

And that’s what brought them to their current situation.

Present

“Okay, you know what, you ass,” she hissed. “I don’t have to explain myself to you but since you’re behaving like such as jerk-”

He finally looked up at her, regarding how lovely she looked, even with her cheeks flushed red in anger.

“Enzo is an old friend. We’ve been just friends since we were kids. He came into town for a visit,”

“If he’s got anyone’s attention it’s your sister’s,” she notified him. Making an alarmed and slightly angered, expression appear on his face.

“Now whatever you thought, you were wrong. And anyway that’s beside the point, you-” she said, stabbing her finger into his chest.

“Have no right to be jealous whatsoever. I mean you’re not- we’re not…” she trailed off, then huffed taking off in the direction of the door.

“Caroline!” Klaus called out to her.

When she refused to turn back he threw a note on the counter and chased after her out of the bar.

“Caroline!” he tried again, dodging out of the way of a carriage going past.

“Seriously!?” she yelled. “I’m storming away from you, take a hint!” 

“How can I acquit myself?” he asked, slightly out of breath.

“You can leave me alone. Stop coming by the bookstore. Stop smiling at me. Stop giving me those looks!”

“Because you don’t want to talk about it?” he prompted, giving her a pointed look.

Her cheeks coloured.

“I- I don’t know what you mean-”

“-Yes you do,” he said firmly.

“And say what exactly? That I- I may have feelings for you. The town’s sheriff, whom I slept with? Say that I can’t look you in the eye without remembering that night and everything I felt and how you felt. I just can’t do this with you Klaus!” she exclaimed, exasperatedly.

“Why not,” he said stepping closer toward her.

“Because I just- can’t,”

Her eyes met his intense, icy blue one's in a long hard stare and then, without warning Klaus closed the gap between them.

 

Caroline moaned loudly as his hand cradled the back of her head and he tilted her back and kissed passionately. Gently biting and nipping at her lower lip and teasing it with his tongue.

For a moment Caroline lost all sense of the world and her head started to spin.

When the parted to get some air, Klaus kept his intense gaze on her as she panted for breath.

“If you think you can just kiss me and… everything will just be-”

“I’m sorry for my behaviour tonight” he interjected. “But I’m sure it’s no secret to you that I feel very strongly about you,”

“Klaus-”

“I have done for some time now. Forgive me, sweetheart, forgive me and I vow to spend the rest of my life making it up to you,”

She looked up at him.

“That’s quite a promise,” she said, softly.

“They're not something I take lightly,” he insisted.

After a moment of consideration, Caroline’s eyes were drawn down to his lips and she pulled him down for another slow, sweet kiss.

“Fine,” she whispered against his lips. “I can forgive you,”

He gently stroked his fingers through her long blonde curls and smiled.

“You won’t regret it, sweetheart,”


	23. Sleepy Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I just came home from a really long, night shift at work and you’re letting me crash on your couch; which is cool and everything but dude. You have to stop watching me sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Fluff. Not as kinky as the title suggests.

She could literally do this all day. 

It was one of those things, that one didn’t expect to be so entertaining; but was.

Like scrolling endlessly through cat videos, on a Saturday afternoon.

Presently, Klaus, her childhood best friend, was currently crashed out on her couch, sleeping off a long night of fire fighting.

Since her apartment was a lot closer to the fire station than his he would often come over to her’s instead of making the journey to his own place.

That morning Klaus had trudged in a zombie-like fashion and literally collapsed onto her couch. 

She would’ve been worried if a couple seconds later she hadn’t heard a series of low rumbling snores coming out of him.

Now, Caroline sat cross-legged on the armchair opposite Klaus, with a mug of hot chocolate clasped in her hands, observing the view.

Klaus’ handsome features were perfectly relaxed. His red cherub-like lips were slightly parted as he snored lightly; his overly long lashes rested against his cheeks and his broad chest rose and fell gently underneath his blue t-shirt.

He looked positively angelic. Which was ironic, considering he was usually the complete opposite when awake.

Caroline smiled softly as he stirred faintly nuzzling his face into the cushion he was lying on.

“Caroline,”

She shrieked and the mug she was holding nearly flew out of her hand.

“Why are you watching me sleep?” Klaus grumbled.

“Wh- no I’m not,” she stammered

Klaus peeked open his eyes and narrowed them at her.

“I’m sorry okay? I can’t help it!” she replied.

“It’s a tad creepy, love,” he mumbled.

“But you’re so cute!”

She lifted her hand to cover her mouth and to muffle the giggles that were threatening to leave her mouth, as Klaus lifted his head to glare at her.

“I. Am. Not. Cute,” he growled.

It didn’t really help his case that his curls were now perfectly mussed from sleep and so his hair was sticking up at all angles.

“If you say so,” Caroline chuckled, taking a sip of her cocoa.

Klaus let out another indiscernible growl and began to sit up.

Caroline had to choke down another laugh and bite down on her lip.

“What now?” he muttered.

She pointed his head and then patted the back of her own, signalling to the small twig, sticking out of the back of his; like some sort of atena.

“Twig,” she giggled.

Klaus huffed and patted the back of his head, attempting to out the foreign object, to no avail.

“How did that even get in there?!” she asked, watching struggle to get it out.

The blasted thing appeared firmly knotted within his locks, hence why Klaus was having so much trouble. 

“Do you want help?” Caroline offered.

He shook his head, then let out a loud shout as she tried tugging out by force.

“Here,” Caroline said rising from her chair.

“Let me,”

She came over to the couch and Klaus reluctantly tilted his head to give her access.

She carefully proceeded to weave the small branch out, whispering ‘sorry’ every now and again when she accidently pulled his hair too hard.

When it finally came out, Caroline took care to pull out the little splinters and presented it to him.

“I didn’t notice it. It must’ve found it’s way into my hair during one of our jobs,” Klaus murmured.

“What happened? Did you literally have to rescue a cat from a tree?” she quipped, dryly.

“That’s it,” Caroline heard him snarl, before she felt her back, abruptly hitting the couch.

He crawled on top of her and started tickling her mercilessly.

“Nooo! Please-I’m sorry-I’m sorry- I surrender-please!” she squealed.

When he finally let up, Caroline breathed a sigh of relief and lolled back onto the couch, attempting to catch her breath.

Klaus propped his arms up, on either side of her head, his face hovering over her’s.

Their eyes locked and Caroline felt her breath catch in her throat.

He moved his arm, propping himself up on his elbow and stroked a stray strand of hair, out of her face.

“Sorry I woke you,” she mumbled, suddenly fixated on the obscene way Klaus was licking at his lower lip.

“That’s quite alright, sweetheart,” he said nuzzling his nose against hers. “I wasn’t really that tired anyway,”

He leant down and brushed his lips against hers, slowly seeking entrance with his tongue. Caroline tangled her fingers in his hair and began to reciprocate, parting her legs invitingly. Eventually, he lowered his weight onto her and he settled between them. Caroline curled her legs around his waist and mewled softly into the kiss.

Klaus tilted his head and started peppering kisses onto her neck and biting and nipping at the shell of her ear.

“Klaus,” she murmured.

He lifted his head, his blue eyes staring questioningly at her.

“There’s another branch in your hair,”

He shut his eyes and groaned.

“You are joking?”

His eyes opened just in time to see the devious look on Caroline’s face as she attempted to suppress her giggles.

“Minx,” he hissed, as he climbed off of her.

She shrieked, as he stretched out his arm to pull her down onto the floor with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


	24. Oh Sugar!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbour (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar. BONUS: B, locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.  
> Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Background Carenzo

Prompt: Person A and B are roommates that live together in a dorm. Their neighbour (whom Person A finds hella fucking cute), Person C, knocks on their door and asks if they have any sugar. BONUS: B, locks the door and refuses to let A in until A and C talk to each other.  
Person B pushes Person A out of the dorm, stating that “They’re as sweet as can be.”

“Enzo you left your stupid laundry in the bathroom again!”

Silence.

Dear Sweet Jesus.

Why had she been stupid enough to go ahead and tick that box on her college accommodations form? The one that specified that she’d be perfectly okay being roommates with a guy who was practically an overgrown 10-year-old, who didn’t know how to pick up his own underwear?

Three years on and she was still most certainly not okay with it.

“ENZO!?” she shrieked at the top of her voice.

Two seconds later, the offending party emerged from his room looking utterly dishevelled; eyes barely open his hair mussed from sleep and consequently, sticking up at all angles.

She’d laugh if she wasn’t so damn infuriated.

“Bloody hell, Gorgeous, why don’t you just scream a little louder, I don’t think they heard you in the next block!?”

Caroline’s eyes widened incredulously.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to yell at you if you would pick your nasty underwear off the ground!”

Enzo let out a deep sigh.

“Gosh, you’re in a good mood this morning…” he muttered, trudging into the kitchen, attempting to rub the sleep from his eyes.

She glared at him, clad in his Manchester United football shirt that had seen better days.

Enzo insisted on keeping it and washing it over and over, claiming that it was ‘lucky’.

If only he was that attentive with all his items of clothing.

“You do absolutely nothing to help with my ‘wonderful’ mood,” she grumbled, reaching for the coffee pot.

Enzo quickly reached out and grabbed it before she could get to it.

Caroline let out an inhuman growl and shot him a filthy look.

His infuriating smirk only added insult to injury.

Just as she was about to give some choice words, there was a faint knock at the door.

“I’ll get that shall I?” Enzo said dryly.

Caroline ignored him and reached up in the cupboard for a mug as Enzo strolled toward the entrance of their apartment.

As he opened it the large grin that spread across Enzo’s face, as he saw who was there, could only be compared to that of a Cheshire cat, who’d received a whole lot of cream.

The person in question was Klaus Mikaelson; their neighbour who lived one door down from them in their dorm.

He was the guy that literally made Enzo’s day every time he saw him because it meant he got the opportunity to tease Caroline mercilessly and use her immense and blatantly obvious crush on Klaus against her.

Fortunately now here he stood, at their door, in only in a t-shirt and his boxers.

Fortunately for Enzo and very unfortunately for Caroline.

“Can we help you mate?” Enzo asked humouredly, giving a once over.

Klaus nodded and cleared his throat.

“This is going to sound a tad strange - and cliche really - but I need to borrow a cup of sugar if you have it. Please,” he added awkwardly.

Before Enzo could answer Caroline appeared behind him.

“Who is it Enzo?”

At once a wicked smile appeared on his lips and he turned and grabbed Caroline’s arm pulling her toward the door.

“Wh- Enzo what are you doing-!?”

“Here you are, mate,” he grinned at Klaus. “This one's as sweet as can be,” he smirked.

With that, he flashed Klaus a brief wink and pushed Caroline all the way out, before disappearing back inside.

As she was shoved forward so abruptly, Caroline ended up flying face first into Klaus’ broad chest.

She flushed a fluorescent shade of red as he caught her, painfully aware that she was only wearing her night clothes with no bra.  
Caroline gave him an embarrassed laugh before moving to wrap her arms around herself.

Klaus flashed her a boyish grin, his prominent dimples on show.

If he’d noticed her nipples becoming increasing hard due to the air conditioning in the hallway, he didn’t make it obvious. His eyes stayed consistently level with hers. Which if anything was all the more unnerving.

She turned her back on Klaus, instantly regretting the decision as she realised she was giving him a perfect view of her ass, clad in tiny polka dot shorts, which left very little to the imagination.

Caroline proceeded to angrily rap her fist against the door until she got a response.

“Enzo this is not funny! Open the door right now!” she demanded.  
Her expression changed from fury to outrage as she heard the lock on the door click shut.

Caroline shut her eyes and slowly pinched the bridge of her nose; praying silently for patience.

“I am so going to kill him,” she hissed.

“You friend seems to have a devious streak,” Klaus observed with an amused expression.

“Yeah no kidding,” she said, looking up at him, exasperatedly.

“Reminds me of my own brother,” he mused.

“Well thank God, Enzo and I aren’t related,” she retorted.

“His antics this morning do have it’s advantage for us,” Klaus began taking a step toward her.

“How do you figure that?” she asked, only glancing up at him briefly out of the corner of her eyes. Trying her damnedest not to let them wander down to the waistband of his boxers; where that delicious ‘v line’ below his abs became visible, every time his shirt rode up. 

“Well,” he hummed getting even closer. “It provides us with the unique opportunity to get to know each other.”

Caroline flushed, noticing the way his eyes began to shamelessly explore her form.

“Oh-?” she managed to utter.

“Yes, and I’ve been meaning to get to know you for quite a while- Caroline,” Klaus purred, relishing Caroline’s name as it rolled off his tongue.

As he advanced on her she stumbled back and her hand landed on the door knob.

Unexpectedly Caroline flew back and stumbled back into the house.  
Once she’d gotten her bearings again she whipped around and her eyes landed on Enzo who sat enjoying his cereal at the table, with an expression like butter wouldn’t melt.

“YOU UNLOCKED IT!?” she exclaimed, now utterly enraged.

Enzo looked up at her, innocently.

“Well that’s what you wanted wasn’t it?” he asked, shovelling a mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

Before Caroline could let loose on him, he turned toward Klaus, who was still standing at the door and jerked his head toward the counter.

“Sugar’s on the side mate,” he said, taking another mouthful.

Caroline watched open mouthed as Klaus strolled in and picked up the container Enzo had filled with sugar.

As he turned to walk toward the door he paused in front of Caroline and gave her one of his devastating smiles.

“I’ll see you later, Caroline,” he said lowly, before striding out of the room and closing the door behind him.

After a moment or two of staring at the door, Caroline turned back around to see Enzo making a very poor attempt to stifle his laughter.

“Well I hope you’ve picked out a nice coffin,” she asked him, placing her hands on his hips.

“Oh, sue me, gorgeous. I’m a romantic,” Enzo said holding his hands up. 

“Besides don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy having a bit of alone time out there, with lover boy in his undies?” he quipped, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at her.

He ducked quickly enough to dodge the empty pringles can Caroline proceeded to aim at his head.

He knew it was time to get up and start running, though, when Caroline located one foot of her 8 inch Louboutins to throw at him.

Ah well.

Worth it.

He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews would be nice pls.x


	25. Screw it (The Last One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers, this is just a message to inform you that I'm finished with this particular drabble series. I'm still writing Klaroline drabbles but I'll be posting them under a drabble collection called 'Silver Words' so please subscribe to that one for future updates. I wanna thank you guys for supporting my writing thus far and for all the encouragement it means a lot.
> 
> See you on the other side.x

Summary: Klaroline Parks and Recs style. Based on the episode Road Trip.

A/N: Hopefully this doesn't suck

______________________________

“So did you see that episode of ER last night?” Bonnie asked taking a sip of her coffee.

Caroline shook her head.

“I haven't had any time. Mystic Falls is having its annual clean up day in 3 weeks and I'm only a third of the way through my binder.”

“Only a third of the way!?” Bonnie mocked gasped, placing her hand on her chest.

Caroline gave her a half-hearted glare and smiled.

“I'm sure ER is a great show but there's no need for me to watch it. If I wanna watch ridiculously attractive medical professionals, courageously saving lives; I'll come down to Mystic General and watch you at work instead,” she insisted.

Bonnie beamed shyly and took another sip from her mug.

“How is work anyw-”

“-Ooh heads up,” Bonnie interjected, an impish grin appearing on her face.

Caroline frowned in confusion, realisation dawning on her face when she heard a familiar voice from behind her.

“Caroline,” 

The sound of Klaus’ unmistakable crisp, accent curling her name around his tongue, caused a slight shiver to go right up Caroline's spine. She immediately straightened, shooting a nervous glance at Bonnie and praying her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt.

Judging by the look on Bonnie's face, they were red as traffic lights.

“Klaus!” She exclaimed, spinning around and giving him her brightest but most professional as possible - smile.

Klaus offered his own easy, lopsided grin in return. 

“You look well this morning, love,” 

The compliment was innocent enough, but Caroline noticed as Klaus' eyes flickered down to the exposed skin on her neck that her sundress left uncovered. She squirmed self-consciously under his gaze, causing his smirk to widen.

“D-did you get those reports I sent you?”

“Yes as a matter of fact. Caroline, I did. I came to thank you for delivering them so promptly,”

“Oh, that's no trouble. I could do those kinds of reports in my sleep.” She replied, waving him off.

“I don't doubt it, sweetheart.” He said smiling indulgently at her. “They were extremely thorough in any case. And in if you were wondering I did notice the side note you slipped in about the budget for the founder's ball. Very subtle,” he teased.

Caroline ducked her head and giggled, stopping when she saw Bonnie smirking knowingly at the two of them.

Caroline cleared her throat abruptly let her smile fade.

“Mmm, well I guess I'll- uh see you around then?” She said, bashfully tucking one of her curls behind her ear.

Klaus shook his head and flashed her another devastating smile causing the colour in her cheeks to rise even more.

“You’ll actually be seeing me sooner rather than later. Stefan asked me just a moment ago if he could see us in his office,” 

“Oh? Okay, I guess I'll see you there, tell Stefan I'll be there in a second,” she replied.

“Of course love,” 

He shot her one last grin over his shoulder before turning to walk away.

“Hey there Klaus,” Bonnie called out humouredly, waving to him as he reached the threshold.

He paused and turned. Confusion flickered across his face momentarily, as if he'd only just realised Bonnie had been there the entire time.

“Ah yes, Bonnie. Hello,” he murmured awkwardly before disappearing.

“Oh. My. God. Care! Seriously, I have never seen that much sexual tension between two people discussing paperwork!” Bonnie exclaimed.

Caroline sighed deeply and rested her hands in her palms.

“Look I told you, nothing is ever going to happen between me and Klaus. It's against protocol, we could lose our jobs, Bonnie,”

“It's a stupid rule,” Bonnie grumbled, scowling and stabbing a fork into her fruit salad.

“Yeah I know,” Caroline sighed “But there's nothing I can do about it,”

Bonnie stuffed a piece of a pineapple in her mouth and smiled sympathetically.

“My advice would be this: if you're planning on avoiding your feelings for him, you may wanna try and avoid Klaus for a while, too. No one-to-one situations where there's a risk of anything… occurring, between you two,”

“Yup, definitely. You're absolutely right,” 

______________________________

 

“Stefan? You wanted to see me?” Caroline said as she stepped into the office.

“Uh yes, Caroline, please have a seat.” Stefan beamed gesturing to the chair next to Klaus.

She smoothed her skirt and sat down. She could feel Klaus’ eyes trained on her as she did. She forced herself to look ahead and focus on Stefan who moved to sit behind his desk.

“Thank you both for coming,” he said, smiling pleasantly. “I have some news… I'm sending you both on a trip”

Caroline groaned inwardly, feeling her heart sink into the pit of her stomach.

“What sort of trip exactly?” Klaus asked, dubiously.

“I’m glad you asked,” Stefan replied.”Mystic Falls hasn't hosted the Southern little league tournament in over 40 years. You two are going to travel up to West Virginia and convince the board that that should change,”

“-Not that that doesn't sound like a wonderful idea,” Caroline cut in. “I am super excited, believe me. But why are you sending me along with Klaus, I mean surely Damon's way more qualified as the head of the department?”

As she spoke, Stefan regarded her with a look of confusion while Klaus flashed her a less-than-amused look at the suggestion that he be forced into a five-hour journey with Damon of all people.

“Well Caroline, while you're only the deputy of the Parks Department, I think that you're more than qualified; your track record speaks for itself. And besides, despite whatever differences you've had in the past, you and Klaus work well together; you have a history of getting the job done. I have faith in you both and I'm sure you’ll manage to be productive,” Stefan concluded.

“Yes, I'm more than certain we will be” Klaus quipped, the corners of his mouth lifting slightly.

Stefan may not have noticed the suggestion in his tone but Caroline certainly did; she resisted the urge to glare him as Stefan spoke again.

“Good. Well you two are free to go, I'll email you the details later on,”

With a quick nod at Stefan, Caroline practically bolted out of the room, briefly catching the smug look on Klaus's face as she did.

______________________________

“Ugh! Bonnie, everything in your wardrobe is too sexy,” 

Caroline held up a pink and black bandage dress and wrinkled her nose.

“I think this is the exact, slutty party dress that Lindsay Lohan wore in Mean Girls,” 

“Yeah I know,” Bonnie grinned. “I look really good in it,”

“Bonnie help me!” She whined. “I need outfits for this trip that screams ‘I don't want anything to happen between us’,”

“Caroline relax. Because I'm your friend, I will help you un-seduce him but this is so ridiculous. You obviously like each other and you're going on a road trip, you could literally get a room,” Bonnie said, pointedly.

“Yeah. and we could also literally get a-fired,” Caroline deadpanned.

She pulled out a folder from her bag and headed towards Bonnie's couch. “Here, I need you to help me pick out the best one out of my list of unsexy topics for conversation.”

Bonnie plopped down next to her and frowned as she took her binder from her.

“The history of the ladder; a detailed summary of Whitmore’s residential area… wh- 50 useful things you can do with earwax!? Ew Caroline! Is this really necessary?”

“Yes, Bonnie it is. This trip has to be as unromantic as possible,”

“Ooh I have an idea for a topic,” Bonnie said suddenly.

“Oh yeah? Shoot.”

“I think you should ask him about his penis,” 

Bonnie shrieked as Caroline tossed a cushion in her direction.

“Bonnie Bennett you are no help!” Caroline yelled as Bonnie took off into the kitchen, cackling loudly.

“I hate you!” Caroline screamed. 

“I love you too, Care.”

_______________________________

The car journey there was silent and tense. Partly because Caroline refused to speak to or make eye contact with Klaus for the first half of the journey. She was far too nervous to even use any of her practised conversation material. 

The realisation has dawned on her, that this trip would be the first time she and Klaus would be completely alone together - for no less than four hours, well five if she included gas breaks - with no Stefan and no restrictions.

Just the two of them, in Klaus’ car. With Klaus’ backseat right behind them. Not that she'd thought about anything happening in Klaus’ back seat...

“Are you alright love?” he asked, his blue eyes shining with concern.

“What? Oh- me? Oh, yeah- no, I'm fine. Totally. Why do you ask?” Caroline stammered.

Klaus frowned slightly and drummed his fingers on the dashboard.

“Apologies love, I've just don't think I’ve you this quiet for such a large stretch of time before,”

“Very funny,” Caroline said dryly, giving him a humourless smile.

Klaus smirked and turned back to the traffic lights.

“We don't have to, of course, but I'm told that these sort of journeys go by much faster if there's something to talk about,” he suggested.

Caroline turned and beamed at him.

“Well, interestingly enough, I just read a fascinating article recently in Time magazine,”

“Oh?”

“It's all about the history of the ladder,”

Klaus frowned in confusion.

______________________________

 

“... but I suppose the best thing about Whitmore's accommodations is how spacious the rooms are. I mean, each room even has a fireplace. Which is crazy, because what kind of dormitory has a fireplace right?”

“Fascinating, sweetheart,” Klaus responded. Although his tone implied the exact opposite.

“You certainly seem to know an awful lot about the campus, love. Tell me, Caroline did you attend there?”

“Um… actually, no,”

“Ah, I see,”

There was a long stretch of tense silence before Klaus suggested that they listen to some music.

“Oh sure I've got us covered,” Caroline informed him.

“I burned an entire mixtape especially for this trip,”

Of course what Klaus didn't know was, the music she'd put on the disk was about as stimulating as the conversation they were having-

-and it was three hours long. (Her backup plan if the earwax talk wasn't very effective).

Klaus jumped as he pushed the disk into the CD player and a sharp, twanging sound erupted from the speakers.

“Caroline?...”

“It's called Banjo Bonanza,” she shouted at him over the music.

“I can't say that I'm all that familiar with the banjo,” Klaus shouted back.

“Well it really is a remarkable instrument,” 

“I hadn't realised it was quite so loud…”

______________________________

“Caroline… are these… whale noises?” Klaus asked.

“Mmmhm,” Caroline answered, fiddling nervously with her hair. “I find it relaxes me,”

Klaus stared at her incredulously 

“You can totally change it if you want.”

Klaus wearily reached out his arm to press the button for the next track, bracing himself for whatever was coming next.

This time it was Caroline's turn to jump as an unfamiliar but pleasant sound, began to fill the car.

'For once in my life, I've got someone that needs me…’

“Wait. What the hell? How did that get on there!?” Caroline demanded, reaching over to the stereo to find out why she wasn't hearing 'Mandarin for Beginners’.

“Leave it, love,” Klaus implored, gently taking her hand before she could reach the stereo.

“I'm not usually one for contemporary music but I do enjoy Stevie Wonder as much as the next man,” he smiled.

Caroline quickly slipped her hand out from Klaus’s, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn.

Sneaky-ass Bonnie. She thought as she slumped back into the chair. Must have snuck that in while I wasn't looking.

Caroline reminded herself to fire Bonnie a very scolding text message at the next gas station.

“So where did you attend university, Sweetheart?” Klaus asked, conversationally. “-If you don't mind me asking,” he added when she looked startled by the question.

“Oh, I actually went out of state, to Stanford,” she replied.

Klaus appeared surprised by this.

“Stanford, hmm. I would never have guessed,” he mused.

“What does that mean?” Caroline asked defensively.

“I only mean that I never pegged you for someone willing to travel so far away from home.” He assured her. “I'm more than confident that Stanford university was extremely fortunate to have you,”

Caroline blushed and turned to look out of the window.

“So what led you to return?”

Caroline shrugged. “Well I did a little travelling in between studying and while I did enjoy broadening my horizons, Mystic Falls is always going to be home. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else,”

Instead of answering Klaus simply sat silently, regarding her with almost quiet reverence. When the intensity of his gaze became too much, Caroline quickly changed the subject.

“So! How far is it until our next gas break?”

Klaus turned and squinted at the GPS.

“Should be about 15 more minutes,” he supplied.

“Good then we're right on schedule,” Caroline mused, checking her watch.

“So have you ever been to this hotel Stefan's putting us up in- The St.James?” Klaus asked.

“No, but I convinced to Stefan change our reservations to a different hotel nearby. The Ivy.”

Klaus raised his eyebrows intrigued.

“Oh yeah it's 10 times better,” Caroline emphasised. 

“You've been before?”

“Yeah, it's perfect. The towels are soft and the staff are so helpful and friendly. Ooooh, and they leave those little chocolates on your pillow. And speaking of the beds-” she tilted back her head and let her eyes roll.

“-You wouldn't believe how comfortable they are,” 

“I’m sure I can't wait to find out,” he purred suggestively.

Klaus smirked as Caroline's breath hitched in her throat, his eyes smouldering.

“So um, anyway… the bathrooms are ridiculously clean and when you step out onto the shower rug it's like putting your feet on a little lamb. Now I don't usually do this but I when I got home, I gave the place a five-star rating on Yelp.” she gushed.

As Klaus gave her that look once more, Caroline wrung her hands and swallowed nervously, ceasing her excited rambling.

More silence followed.

Eventually, they pulled up to another red led light. She flinched suddenly as Klaus extended his arm towards her face.

“Klaus? What are you doing?!”

“Stay still love,” he murmured “It's an eyelash,”

Caroline let her eyes flutter shut, felt a shudder run through her as the pad of Klaus’ finger gently swiped her cheek.

“There,” he whispered. “All gone.”

His hand lingered and slowly ghosted over her cheek. 

It only took a second before Caroline snapped back to her senses quickly batting his hand away.

“Maybe we shouldn't talk for the rest of the trip,” she blurted out, recoiling away from him.

“Caroline?-”

“I'm just. I feel car sick, okay?”

Klaus stared sceptically at her for a moment in silence, before nodding and turning back to the traffic.

“Alright love, we'll be at the gas station soon. We'll get you some water. Okay?”

“Mmm,” she nodded staring straight ahead as they started moving again.

______________________________

 

...“So you see, given Mystic Falls’ rich history, combined with the state of the art sports facilities we have; there really is no competition in terms of who you should appoint as this year's Little League Tournament hosts,”

The panel gave Caroline a polite round of applause as she concluded her speech (but not without giving them the best smile the former Miss Mystic Falls had to offer).

“A very impressive presentation Miss Forbes,” The first board member said glancing down at his clipboard “But I'd be remiss if I didn't bring up the incident that occurred the last time that Mystic Falls-”

“-I’m sure there's no reason to drag up something long since put in the past,” Caroline interjected, brushing off his comment with a nervous chuckle.

Klaus stepped forward, as the gentleman gave Caroline a disapproving look over the rim of his glasses.

“I think what my colleague is trying to say is: It was... rather unfortunate that Mayor Augustine became intoxicated at the last championship, however, please rest assured, the town's current Mayor is more than competent and I'm sure she has no intention of following in her predecessor's footsteps-”

“-Eagleton is bigger; Lucasville has a bigger venue; why should the board allow Mystic Falls to host the event?” A woman on the right of the panel asked cutting him off.

“It's simple,” Klaus stated before Caroline jump in to answer. “Mystic Falls is an excellent place to live.”

Caroline’s eyes widened in shock, unable to hide her surprise at Klaus’ words. For it was the first time he'd expressed anything but contempt for the tiny little town that he’d been stuck in for the sake of his job.

-“The people are warm and friendly and they work hard. There’s a sense of community and it's a wonderful place for families and children, thus making it the perfect place to host the league this year.”

“In fact, I personally believe the board would be making a devastating mistake if they didn't choose Mystic Falls, Virginia for its venue this year”

The room fell into silence as one by one the board members began to smile at one another and then at Klaus.

Caroline didn't realise it at first but she was smiling at him too.

______________________________

“I can't believe we did it!” Caroline squealed grinning down at the stamped letter of approval in her hand.

“You did it, sweetheart,” Klaus maintained, smiling affectionately at her.

“No. Usually, I do it but this time it was a team effort,” Caroline stated, pulling out her phone to text Stefan the good news.

"I think this is cause for celebration then. Let's you and I go out for some dinner, my treat. Stefan recommended a charming little seafood place to me.” he proposed.

“Uh, dinner? Are you- uh, sure that's a good idea?” Caroline mumbled nervously.

Klaus stepped toward her and placed his hands on both of her shoulders.

Caroline had to resist to moan as the overwhelming scent of his aftershave hit her as he came closer.

“Sweetheart we've worked hard for this, at the very least we owe it to ourselves to take some time out,” he reasoned with her.

Caroline sighed seeing Klaus wasn't going to give in.

“Alright,” she said relenting. “But you have to let me pay for myself,”

Because this is not a date. She thought.

“Caroline-”

“Klaus.”

“Alright fine. As you wish, sweetheart,”

______________________________

 

Neither of them spoke during dinner. Although things were admittedly less tense than they had been in the car. Klaus glanced at her every so often as he ate his salmon but didn't make any comments.

“I thought it was really sweet what you said today, about Mystic Falls,” she finally said, cutting into her lobster.

Klaus stopped eating and smiled at her.

“Well I meant it,” he said, looking up at her sincerely.

“It's just you've never been the biggest fan of the place. I was so surprised to hear you saying all those nice things,” she continued.

“On the contrary love. I found I've grown to quite enjoy living in the town; small and quaint as it may be, it has grown on me,” he confessed.

Caroline arched her eyebrows and smiled at him.

“In fact, I look forward to the part of my day when I get to sit down and chat with the town,”

“Oh,” Caroline said blushing.

“Yes, in fact, the town is extremely beautiful, I find myself thinking about it quite often,”

“Klaus…” Caroline said softly, shaking her head.

“The town also has rather pretty blonde hair-”

Caroline's face broke out into a full smile and she began to laugh unreservedly. Klaus’ expression mirrored her’s and then softened as he cautiously reached out and took her hand in his.

“Sweetheart, I think we should at least talk about this,” His blue orbs bored into hers.

“It isn't just me?” Klaus asked although he phrased it as more of a statement than a question.

Caroline tugged her lip between her teeth and sighed. “No, it isn't just you,” she whispered.

“Good,” he hummed giving her hand a squeeze.

And it felt good. Just the two of them alone. Her hand fitting so perfectly into Klaus’ large one. It created a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

But quickly, it was replaced by a surge of panic. She abruptly withdrew her hand from Klaus’ and rose from her chair.

“What's wrong?” He demanded.

“I just need the bathroom, I have to- um… I'll be back okay?”

She rushed away from their table before Klaus could form a response.

______________________________

“Bonnie,” she hissed, urgently. “Oh my gosh, answer your phone! Answer your ph-”

“-Care?”

“Oh my goodness, thank God.” Caroline sighed, already feeling calmer at the sound of Bonnie's voice.

“Caroline! what's wrong, has something happened?” Bonnie questioned, sounding concerned.

“It's an emergency Bonnie, we have a serious code: Klaus,”

“Y’know, it's not really code, if you say his name -”

“We're having dinner - I mean we're in a restaurant, were not having dinner - it's not like that. It's not a date, but it feels like a date. He held my hand and I let him and we started talking about our feelings and ugh, I’m just so confused, help me-”

“Caroline. Whoa, hey, relax alright. Everythings going to be fine okay,” Bonnie soothed.

“How can you say that!? We're crossing into non-professional, territory, Bonnie! This cannot be happening right now.” 

“Well, maybe it's a good thing, the two of you talking out your feelings for each other. Maybe then it will be easier to figure out what to do.” Bonnie suggested.

“No. I know exactly what I need to do. I've let this go far enough already, it's time to revert back to the plan: Bonnie, read me the script.” 

“Seriously, Caroline do you really think that-”

“-Please. Just read it, Bonnie.” Caroline beseeched her.

“Alright, alright, I’ve got it right here somewhere, hold on a sec,” 

The was a shuffling noise and then the distinct sound of paper being un-crumpled and before long Caroline could hear Bonnie's voice on the line again.

Bonnie sighed.

“Okay, Caroline I'm here. Are you ready?”.

“Yes,”

“Okay. 'Caroline, this is past you, speaking to you through your bff Bonnie (friend and beautiful nurse)’ - aw, Caroline, thank you - 'If you're listening to this then you are very close to making a decision that could potentially be a mistake. Whatever you do, do not give into your feelings for Klaus. Remember: YOUR CAREER IS ON THE LINE’”

“Ugh, shut up Bonnie. What do you know anyway.” Caroline snapped without thinking.

“Caroline! It's your script!?” Bonnie scoffed.

“I know, I know I'm sorry. I just, I don't wanna fight this anymore you know.” Caroline huffed, resting her face in her palm.

“So go for it!” Bonnie urged her. “Follow your heart, who cares about the stupid rules,”

“No! Stop, you're supposed to stop me, tell me what a terrible mistake I'm making, be firm.”

“No. Stop.” Bonnie monotoned.

“Shut up, Bonnie, I'm doing it anyway,” Caroline smirked.

“Yay!”   
______________________________

Caroline hung up the phone and smiled triumphantly feeling a new wave of energy run through her.

Rules be damned. This is what she wanted. Never let it be said that Caroline Forbes wasn't a go-getter.

She headed out from the foyer, back into the dining area, expecting to find Klaus smiling and waiting for her.

Instead, she came face to face with Stefan.

______________________________

“Caroline! Great of you to join us. Klaus and I were just discussing today's success.”

“Stefan,” Caroline gasped. “I- I didn't know, I mean I had no idea-” she stuttered, attempting unsuccessfully to hide her shock (and disappointment).

“Well when you texted me the news, I just had to drive up here to congratulate the two of you. I mean you pulled off the impossible here; we all know what went down last time, with Mayor Augustine.” Stefan replied.

“Well it was all Caroline really,” Klaus insisted. “The board were extremely impressed with her presentation,”

Caroline's cheeks coloured as she and Klaus briefly made eye contact. His dimples grew prominent as he smiled at her.

“Well,I'm extremely proud of both of you.” Stefan proclaimed, breaking the moment between them. “I knew I could trust my two lieutenants,”

“Caroline, please, sit,” he encouraged, noting that she was still frozen on the spot. “I wanna discuss everything that happened today with the two of you.”

Caroline slumped into the chair, albeit rather reluctantly, deliberately not making any eye contact with Klaus. 

You wouldn't believe what happened today even if we could tell you.

Stefan picked up a menu and beamed at them both.

“So, what looks good?”

______________________________

Caroline sighed as she strode toward Stefan's office; reflecting on how utterly disastrous things had worked out that weekend. Not only did Stefan have dinner with them for the rest of the evening, but he insisted that both she and Klaus stay the night in his condo; with him on the couch and her in Stefan's guest bedroom.

It had been awkward, to say the least; especially with everything unsaid still hanging in the air. But overall Caroline conceded that it was probably for the best. Whatever it was between them, wasn't worth losing their jobs over. Stefan's suddenly appearance had cleared the stardust from her eyes and now she was thinking clearly and rationally. It would never work.

She knocked twice on Stefan's door, jumping back in surprise when Klaus emerged from the room instead of him.

“Oh! Hi, I just needed to hand these reports in, to Stefan,” Caroline explained.

“Ah, well he isn't here at the moment” Klaus explained.

“Oh okay, in that case, I'll just-”

All of a sudden the world became hazy. Klaus grabbed her wrist and tenderly brushed his lips against her own. As he felt her beginning to respond, he tilted her face in his hands and began to deepen the kiss. Caroline moaned allowing him to slide his tongue past her lips and brush it against her own.

She gasped as he finally released her feeling dizzy and lightheaded. She looked up to see Klaus looking back at her with a triumphant smile.

He gently skimmed his hands through her hair and she sighed.

"Uh oh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (In case you missed this at the beginning)
> 
> Hi readers, this is just a message to inform you that I'm finished with this particular drabble series. I'm still writing Klaroline drabbles but I'll be posting them under a drabble collection called 'Silver Words' so please subscribe to that one for future updates. I wanna thank you guys for supporting my writing thus far and for all the encouragement it means a lot.
> 
> See you on the other side.x

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: please review, if you have a prompt/request send it to my inbox here or at my tumblr dontbeallupinmyfriesdawg


End file.
